Business with the Past
by LostInAnimex3
Summary: After Jun Pyo regains his memory, Jan Di disappears from his & F4's life, with Ga Eul, Years later Jan Di is the leader of Geum's Business, and Jun Pyo is still the heir/leader of Shinwa, What happens when both company's are asked to work together, making the two girls reunite with F4. But just how much has changed over the years.[[I don't own BOF/ or the characters,/cover image]
1. 1 of 2, Reunited with the past

Chapter 1: Business is Business

Dressed in designer suits, the F4 found themselves in front of a large conference room door. For years, these business giants had conquered the Asian business market, but never before had a deal left them at the edge of their seats. Being nervous was an understatement, especially for the F4 leader.

"Hmm so today's that meeting with Geum, Sounds interesting right Jun Pyo", Yi Jung would laugh as he'd nudge his friend.

"Just business nothing different about it," the heir of Shinwa would reply. He gave his best neutral face, but none of his friends were buying it.

"Ah come on, it's a _special project_." Ji Hoo jokingly said.

Woo Bin commented ,"I think it's his enemy were working with. Geum seems to steal all the deals and contracts now, so it's hard for Shinwa to get them."

He then looked at Jun Pyo who did not look impressed. "Just shut up and open the door."

Jan Di would sit as she'd tap her fingers off the table of the conference room. "Shinwa Huh, Business is Business."

Ga Eul nodded. Seeing the doors open, she stood up and bow to the respected work partners. She then looked at them and realizing who it was, she quickly sat back down," Nice to meet you, I'm Geum Jan Di, I'm am leader of Geum. Since we've been _forced_ to work together, I hope we can at least try to get along. This is Ga eul, She is a co-partner, and owns the HP company."

The F4 boys looked at each other, then Yi Jung spoke," Jandi, Ga Eul, wait! You are the co-workers with us?" He then looked at Ga Eul. Her hair was still long but with blonde highlights and it had a wave to it. She wore a faded tint of pink on her lips, and the clothes she was dressed in was a white shirt with a patterned collar and a black long skirt. She looked different. Ga Eul looked at him, also studying him and she realized his appearance was similar. Nothing changed except the different haircut but he wore that usual smirk on his face.

"Nice to meet you." She'd bow. Business was Business was what Jan Di and her agreed.

"Are you really going to be this way?" Woo Bin would speak, looking at Jun Pyo who just looked at Jan Di. She would look back at him and then look away.

"Business is Business," Jan Di said. "So we should discuss the plans. It seems that they want to build a new museum around the area, and a few new hospitals. We should discuss this contract first. This should be a strict contract according to the supervisor.

Jun Pyo would look at Jan Di as he'd remember her, but she was never this strict. He nodded, "I guess. What are your conditions."

Ga Eul would take a notebook out as she coughed to clear her throat, then speak with a firm voice. "Our conditions are as follows. Business and Personal are separate. We only meet up to talk about business, also if you need myself or Jan Di you must contact us through our secretary, and we will get back to you. All contact will be terminated at the end of the project, and meetings for us will be held in this Geum building, and HP's offices, and visits will only be made with permission." She handed over the contract. "Any objections?"

The leader of F4 shook his head. "Were not strangers. All of us know you both. Why treat us like strangers? You seriously want all contact terminated at the end of the project?" He looked at Jan Di, who was tapping the table.

"It is as it says. If you disagree with the conditions, then you can leave and we will find a contract with someone else, and make an excuse up to why we aren't working together. Take it or leave it." She crossed her arms, showing no signs of changing the contract.

Jun Pyo looked at the rest of F4, as they noticed the same thing. Ga Eul and Jan Di had changed a lot, even their looks reflected it. Her cute outfits including cartoon characters were replaced with dark coloured outfits. Her hair was no longer short with her fringe covering a part of her eyes. The rest of her hair was straightened and went down her back. Ga Eul was similar except she still had on a pink bracelet with bears, she had worn when she worked in the porridge shop. Neither of them even broke into laughter or a smile during the meeting, it was like only work processed through their minds.

Half way through the meeting, the room went silent and an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded them all. Jan Di and Ga Eul's attitude to F4 bothered them all deeply, especially Yi Jung's and Jun Pyo's. The girls wouldn't keep eye contact long with either of them and only spoke about work. It made them wonder what exactly had happened the years all of them were separated...

((This was edited by cookiebee, The next chapters are written in their own pov, with one or two pov's, credit goes to her for some lines, she's the one who came up with them, Thank you ~))


	2. POVS & Your opinion before update

Hello It's Naru here or Clo whatever you want to call me, I'm very happy to see the response for my story"Business with the past."

I will be updating the new chapter soon but I want to know of everyone's opinion, when I first wrote the start of this story I wanted to have it written in a third person view but as I am continuing the write the chapters, I have changed my mind and think It will look better with their point of views.

I may do a bit of both, but please let me know, Is POV's okay, or will you stop reading if I change it to this view?

Also I will answer questions here.

To the person that asked about Ga Eul and Yi Jung's relationship,- Yes they do have a past which is not just the past of the original series, Ga Eul did not leave just because Jan Di left, Yi Jung did hurt her at the start of a relationship with both of them, this is only just a small matter of why Ga Eul does not want to be around F4 and the past,

Also about back stories, Jan Di and Ga Eul have different past stories which made them they way they are today, I want to explain this through flashbacks which I may use a whole chapter for, or add bits of each into each chapter.

Another thing, Sorry about mixing up the past/present tense, I was unsure of how to write the situations as I sometimes think about slang in my own country which confused me, Yes English is my native language, it's only because of the slang, and I have just started to write stories again, I took a 2 year hiatus, so I apologize but thank you for your support on it.

If there's anything you want to see in the next chapter, please message me before I release it, I may release it soon but please let me know if you have any problems with me writing the story in their own Pov.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, AND FOLLOWS OF this story though,


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Pov trial

[[Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 1, and followed the story, As I explained in my update, I am changing it by adding Pov's, After speaking to some of my friends who also write I decided to try it and see if you agree,I wasn't sure if anyone was unhappy with it but I'm going to try writing it this way to see the reaction, if you are mad and annoyed with the pov views, please tell me your opinion, if your happy I added them, please also tell me, I personally think I am better at writing from the characters point of view, than third person, I apologize for all my mistakes in my first chapter, hopefully writing in pov's will improve these problems, I am not new to writing so it's not an excuse, but I did have a hiatus so I'm trying my best , but thank you for your comments/advice/ideas, also, the idea of Ga Eul having a child was given to me by an amazing viewer, Thank you, you know who you are ^-^, Please write the bottom comment and review with your answer, Thank you for everything]]

((Third person has been put into italics so it's easier to read, these are the situations of what is happening at this time, Pov's is the story through a character's eyes, , Oh if you like Pov's and the way this is written, I can change chapter 1 with them also, please just tell me,

Chapter 2: Surprise

_When the meeting ended, F4 and the two girls left the board room, then Jan Di's secretary appeared_

" Miss Jan Di, I copied those files you wanted, and here is your coffee, Miss Ga Eul your Luhan is downstairs at the play corner, your babysitter has just arrived with him as you requested.".

**-Jan Di Pov**

The meeting was uncomfortable, that is one thing I'll say, This was awkward being in the same building as Jun Pyo, and well all of them, I was snapped out of my thoughts after realizing my secretary was here.

"Alright, Thank you, Please go take a break." I smiled at my secretary who was always in high spirits,."

"Oh Luhan is here, how good, I haven't seen him since last week, How is he doing Ga Eul?, I decided to talk to her about her child, It wouldn't matter anyway F4 don't know anything, only the past.

She smiled at me," He's good, been behaving more lately." Ga Eul was not going to break now just because Yi Jung had returned in her life, I am proud

_Everyone had got onto the lift and were now currently on the ground floor, Jan Di stood beside Ga Eul as her arms were folded over, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung stood nearby them, Woobin and Ji-Hoo had left early after the meeting._

**Yi Jung Pov**

The only way to describe the atmosphere was gloomy, even when we got off the lift, Everything was still awkward, especially since Ga Eul was right in front of me, She has changed a lot, not just her attitude, her clothing,her makeup, and even her hair, but she also has some kind of hatred she is showing to me, and the rest of my friends.

"Mummmy." I was dragged out of my thoughts when I saw a child run towards her, "Mummy." the words ran through my head, Ga Eul is a mum, Hmm, Maybe she's just the babysitter, Or not.

It was true, I watched as Ga Eul picked up the child and spoke to him" Oh Did you miss mummy." A feeling appeared within myself but I couldn't exactly explain what it was, seeing this child call her mummy, made my heart sink, someone else has a child with her.,

"Jun Pyo, we should get going." I asked him as the room felt crowded and I could feel our presence was not welcome," Alright". He replied " Well we will get going now, Goodbye." I waved as I left the building

**Jun Pyo**

Today has been strange to put it in simple words, I looked at Yi Jung as we sat at my house drinking some beer, Ever since that child appeared his attitude and mood changed," Whats up?." I asked him.

"Uh Nothing, just a bit of a shock to meet them again, that's all." His face looked lifeless when he spoke, and although I could tell it wasn't nothing, being his friend, I knew that it was better to just leave it,

"This is going to be interesting, Could you believe it, Of all the companies in the world I have to work with Jan Di's company, and also what exactly happened to her, She's suddenly a heiress of her own company, and makes about as much as the same money as me, she has gone from being a commoner who hated rich kids like us to being rich herself, it's strange." I told him what I was thinking, hoping he would open up,

Yi Jung nodded his head at me," I know, even Ga Eul is at the same level as me with her pottery, but in the past, she was only just learning when I was already famous for it, she's caught up with me also."

I nodded my head," Yeah I know, this is tiring," I sighed.

[[**Hello again, So this is chapter 2 in Pov's, should I continue to write it like this? Please tell me in the comments, I'm keeping this chapter short, so I can hear your opinions Pov or no pov,, but if you wish, I will release the second part to this chapter if you like it this way, if you don't like it this way, I might create two stories, One with Pov, one without, But Please let me know! also any ideas you have,]]**


	4. 2 of 2, Misunderstandings,Cheating,lies

((Thank you for all your reviews,ideas,follows, Sorry to the reader that didn't want Ga Eul to be a mother, This is already a huge part of the story and very important so I can't take that out, also there was an idea about Jan Di having a secret kid and hiding him from Jun Pyo, so you will find out in the next chapter, if I have decided to add this idea, I must say though, I do like it very much, Thank you again, hope you were not disappointed, and sorry for the late update, it's a longer chapter though this time as requested ^^. I do run out of ideas so please if you have any, pm me them, or write them on a review,))

Start of flashbacks-

_F4 returned the next day to the office, as they sat on the chairs in the board room discussing plans with the girl_s

**Ga Eul POV**

"Yeah, I agree that would work," GA EUL~." A voice interrupted the peaceful talk about business.

"Ga Eul." I heard my voice as I looked up, I was struck with horror, Him he was back.-

**-FLASH BACK-**

"Ga Eul~." My boyfriend called my name like he did every day, " It's time to go hun"

today we were going to visit my friend's cafe, Not Jan Di, a friend of my boyfriends,

" Coming!.", I rushed downstairs until I met him, He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek, I walked out of our house and locked the door, I got into the car as he put on the music he played regularly,

" How's the cafe doing?," I asked him," Ah it's good, just needs more business."

"I see," I smiled at him and then opened the window, to feel the breeze on my face, I looked up and saw the cafe , I then got out of the car and hugged my friend" Ahh!, long time,no see,",Sorry I've been working on the pottery place," I smiled

The day was going perfect, we had lunch with our friends, and then I went to go and do some pottery classes, but that one night, I walked home and opened the door," Hun?.", are you here?,"

My world fell apart, my boyfriend had some other girl on his lap, his arm was around her waist,as he kissed her.

"Get out!, leave, just leave!," I screamed demanding him to leave our house, as he left with the girl, my world fell apart, I fell onto ,I scratched them off the concrete as they started bleeding, I ignored the pain from the wound as I punched the wall beside me, my hands went numb and blood dripped from them but I was in too much pain to even care,."

**-BACK TO PRESENT-**

"GET OUT!." my best friend responded to him as she called security,

I was brought back into reality,

I stood up but stayed still, before bowing and excusing myself, this isn't real it's just a nightmare , I tried to convince myself as I started running until I reached outside, I sat down onto the bench then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up slowly , the person in front of me was Woo Bin, "What's wrong?."

He asked me, as I wiped my eyes and then spoke"Just someone from the past."

He was a good friend so I started to tell him some parts of the story, but I know I have to be careful considering he is Yi Jung's best friend, and could easily go and tell him.

_-In the office boardroom, Ji Hoo,Jun Pyo, and Jan Di were the only ones left in the room, Yi Jung had gone to go find Ga Eul,_

**Jan Di POV**

"What's going on?." Ji Hoo spoke

"He's someone from Ga Eul's past, so he brings up back memories for her, I'm not sure why he's back but he's our enemy, that's all am going to say about it."

"Shouldn't you tell us, I mean Yi Jung should know." Jun Pyo joined the conversation

The anger began to build up on me, as I remembered the past, and what Ga Eul had told me," Why should he know?, what just because he's her ex, you think he should know everything, are you kidding me, I wouldn't tell him anything about her if he was the last guy on earth!".

"What?, what are you speaking about." The white prince asked

"You don't know, Yi Jung hurt Ga Eul in the past, why would I give him the chance to comfort her, It's his fault she met that guy, if maybe he would of stopped acting like such a player, he would not of lost her".

"WHAT!, When?."

I played it the memory back in my head, Ga Eul had came to my house that night, I had been crying because Jun Pyo called me a stranger, and had a girlfriend, I opened the door that night and was met with a crying Ga Eul, I questioned her what happened as she told me, she had gone to see Yi Jung, but when she did, He had someone else for company.

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

"This doesn't make sense,", " I know," I heard them speak as I shaked my head and left the room

**Ga Eul POV**

"What so you had a boyfriend who lived with you and left your house with another girl after cheating on you?."

I nodded my head, I was ashamed of myself,"Yeah."

"So this guy was the one that knocked on the door looking for you?."

I sighed" Yeah, I don't know what he wants."

"There is something I'm curious about though, Why did you leave?."

I froze as I wasn't sure how to respond to him, he is Yi Jung's best friend, how can I tell him the truth," I wanted to help Jan Di." I lied hoping he wouldn't see through it.

"I see, Jan Di, she left because of Jun Pyo right?."

I was shocked, how did he know, I slightly nodded my head " but how?."

I went to visit her after Ji-hoo had shouted at Jun Pyo, but when I knocked her door, She wasn't in,

so I walked away and then went to a park, and I spotted her, she was clutching onto the necklace he had given her and speaking to herself, at first she just said curse words about him but then she said she was going to show him that she's not just some commoner, I decided not to let her know I was there after that, and I didn't tell Jun Pyo or anyone else about it,

I listened to what he said as it struck me, He must of known Jan Di had a plan to become successful all this time" Did you know that, this project involved them both?." I asked being curious

"Yes, I found out after speaking to his sister, she explained to me who owned the company and told me that Jun Pyo would be the one to work with her on this, It's also why I joined, I want to reunite them again but I realize how much my best friend hurt Jan Di, and I also am not sure of what happened when she was gone, so you could say I understand her and it annoys me that Jun Pyo hurt her but at the same time, It was the amnesia, and he believed that other girl was her, his girlfriend."

"What?!." I looked at him shocked, A girl lied about being his girlfriend?," It was new news to me.

((Note: Remember Jan Di doesn't know about Jun Pyo when he was recovering his memory or when he spent time with the other girl, she only knows that He had forgotten her and had that other girl by his side, My story is not based on the original storyline, it's different, including that Ga Eul didn't know about the other girl who lied, Also sorry about any mistakes, I'll fix them soon, I just wanted to post this now I have to go study, Hope you enjoy ^^))


	5. 5) Clearing up misunderstandings,

((Sorry I delayed the chapters, as I wasn't happy with them, I forgot to write that Ga Eul was talking to Woo Bin last chapter and now, which is a continued conversation, also two misunderstandings from the past are finally brought up, I hope you still like the story, I apologize if you don't, Thank you, and I hope to see your reviews, which can include any ideas you have))

** Ga Eul-**

"Does Jan Di know?."

Woo bin shaked his head" No, When Jun Pyo finally woke up and realized it all, She was gone.

I nodded my head," She was really hurt, but now I understand that it is mostly a huge understanding, We have to get him to talk to her, even though it will bring back the past which is painful for her, even if they can't be like they were, they could be friends.

He nodded," Sounds like a good plan, What about you and Yi Jung though?."

**The flashback appeared in my mind~**

"Yi Jung sunbae?." I called out as I knocked my boyfriend's door," You in?." " Yi Jung?.", No answer, that's strange, I walked around to the backdoor, and knocked it, nobody was in his studio either,

"Sun-." I stopped speaking as I went into hiding, Yi Jung looked sober but another girl got out of his car, she clung onto him, laughing and giggling as if she was mocking me, I couldn't hear the conversation but he unlocked his front door as the girl sat down on the stairs, He said something to her and she pulled his arm so he was down to her level,

The girl pulled him closer to her as she leaned forward and kissed him.

I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to see anything else, I ran off, and ran straight to Jan Di's .house.

.." I'm sorry, I don't want to think about him." I bowed my head and walked off to find Jan Di.

Yi Jung Pov.

"What are you's both doing in here." I asked my two friends Jun Pyo, Ji-hoo as they were still sitting in that room,

Both of them looked at me and then each other," What?."

"Yi Jung, What happened five years ago?, Jan Di said you cheated on Ga Eul, That's not true right?.", Ji-hoo asked me, I can't believe this

"Of course not!, Who told you that?."

"Jan Di." Jun Pyo replied

"What?."

"When?, Did she say when?."

"Nothing much, just at a party, Oh wait!, The last party you attended which they would of known about is that one house party , We used Woo Bins house for that remember, did anything happen then?."- He questioned me.

**-FLASHBACK TO THE PARTY. Yi Jung Pov.**

"I understand can you leave now?," I begged the desperate girl who clung to my arm, There was a party held at Woo Bin's ,house, but the rest of the guests had left now except this one girl,"

" I don't want to." her voice was so annoying, I want to send her home but I can't on her own, There was a raise in kidnapping in the area, I sighed," alright."

I kept calling Ga Eul but there was no answer, I called Woo bin and Ji-Hoo but nobody answered, So I have to take her back myself, She got into my car , and I shut the door , Put on the engine and drove off

-" Where do you stay?," She had then fallen asleep as I nudged her, "Aish,, where do you live?."

We reached my house, The taxi was coming to pick her up, as we both got out the car, the place I started laughing at how this entire situation had turned out and I put the key in to unlock the lock on my door, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her level as she sat on the steps

"Um what?." She then pulled me closer to her and placed her lips on my own, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING." I pushed her off me, She laughed as her head hit the pole" What, you don't like me." I moved further away from her, and asked her to wait outside for her taxi, I went inside, and heard the sound of an engine, She left, thank god.

**-PRESENT-**

"Just stupid st- "-

I remembered the flashback again but this time, I heard footsteps and from the corner of my eye I saw a girl with long hair, Her eyes looked at me from behind a tree,

Oh My God. Ga Eul must of saw that girl that night, What, when did she appear."- I spoke out loud.

"SAW WHAT?."- Ji-hoo spoke

"There was a drunken girl who threw herself on me, Ga Eul must of understood when that girl kissed me, and because I had to help her back to my house to wait on a taxi. Is this why she left?!.

"Correct." I turned my head to the door and saw her, Ga Eul was there and had answered me

"Ga Eul,."

"How much did you hear?."

"How much do you think." was her reply

"Where are you's going?." I looked at my friends who ran out the room, leaving just me and my ex

"All of it?."

"Possibly, I don't know how to respond to that though, Although it seems to have been a misunderstanding, Too much has happened over the years for me to suddenly come back to you." She didn't look at me as she spoke

"What? your saying that the reason you left for five years was due to this misunderstanding and now you can't forgive me, it wasn't real, I don't even know her, How many times do I have to explain myself."-

"Sunbae, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, haven't you seen my child?, I am a mother, I have a child to take care of now, I can't just leave my child and abandon my responsibilities just because it has been cleared up." Her tone of voice was getting harsher.

"So?, You have a child, What's the problem with that?, Do you think I'm going to judge you because you have a child, No, It's normal for young people to have children now." , She probably will still get mad, but I have to explain this to her

"What about your family, Your a famous potter, as if they would ever approve,."-

"My family don't meddle into my life."

-**Jan Di Pov.**

"Yi Jung." Ouch what the, JUN PYO! He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What do you want?, I'm going to see Ga Eul."

"Don't go in, she's talking with Yi Jung."

"YI JUNG WHAT?."

"Calm down, She found out about the misunderstanding that happened between the two of them, Yi Jung did not cheat on Ga Eul, understand?.

"What?, Really. Even I thought he did for years, what did he do then, suddenly smash his lips of another girl?.

"The girl threw herself onto him."

"Okay." I really did not want to speak to him, Thank god. My phone beeped as I picked it up and looked at it, I opened the mail and looked at it.

_From Ga Eul~_

_Jan Di-, You have to talk to the rest of F4, Jun Pyo didn't know about that other girl when he was in an amnesia state, He thought she was you, She lied._

"What is it?." Jun Pyo looked at me as l locked my phone and put it away, This is awkward, what. how do I.

"What?." He asked again.

"Nothing, by chance did you think that., Ah never mind."

"What?!."

(( Finally happy with this chapter, I've written it three times, Sorry for the cliffhanger, don't hate me, I really just, had to do it, Hope the interest is still alive for this story, Thanks.))


	6. School, past, and a Secret!

((Things you might of been confused about

-Ga Eul&amp;Yi Jung were dating but when Ga Eul left thinking he cheated on her, they broke up

-Jun Pyo and Jan Di were dating until the amnesia accident, remember he forgot who she was, and the storyline doesn't follow the original drama, it only goes up to when he got the amnesia&amp; thought the other girl was Jan Di.( the girl he had forgotten, as he put it)

-I've not thought about Jan Di's past yet, but she is going to have things come up from her past, just like Ga eul but different.

-Thank you for the amount of interest, reviews, follows this story has had so far, I apologize if I don't post often, I try to post a chapter once a week but I was busy with unexpected situations that came up, Sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of ill))

**(Conversation with Yi Jung) Ga Eul POV**

"I don't want to mix my son up, with having different male figures around him."

"What makes you think I will confuse him, I won't leave you."

"really? I didn't think I would ever leave you but I did,even if it was a misunderstanding."

"You only left because you thought I was cheating on you, I won't leave your side , no matter how hard things get, I promise."

"And if you break that promise, then what, how am I suppose to explain to my family then".

_I'm sorry Yi Jung, I can't go through with this easily, I constantly think to myself as I speak the harsh words at him._

Those words, they're the exact same as his words, they don't mean anything, you're only saying this to comfort me."

"GA EUL."-

"I'm sorry." I stopped him before he spoke anymore, Looking at his expression, My heart sank but this is what I have to do, I can't let anyone have any control on how I live my life, I slammed the door and left the building.

**-Jan Di POV(Conversation with Jun Pyo)**

"What?!." He asked me

"A few years ago, is it true that you-."

I was cut off mid-sentence, as Yi Jung entered the room, his eyes were swollen and red," Yi Jung, what happened?."

Jun Pyo left, and I knew it was something to do with Ga Eul.

I sighed and walked out the room," Jandi." "Sunbae" I greeted Ji-hoo back who stood leaning against the wall

"It's been a while, Do you have time right now?."

I nodded my head

"Let's go, I've got somewhere I want to show you."

I followed him as we left the building, and got into his car and arrived at our old high school.

At Shinwa High, the entire place was empty due to a holiday, Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked through the corridors," I remember when you first arrived here, the first commoner at this school".

"Oh it was just heaven." I laughed.

We walked slowly along the corridors until we reached the balcony," It still looks the same here."

" Nothing has changed, I wonder if any other girl comes and yells here." Ji-Hoo said.

I laughed," If there's a mini F4, then I'm sure they're will be a girl who does that."

"If she has to deal with a Gu Jun Pyo, you mean."

I paused and then slowly nodded my head,"

"So what's going on with you both?."

"What?."

"Gu Jun Pyo told me you keep avoiding him, and I can tell that you obviously are, does the past hurt that much?, I mean It's been five years now, don't you trust him?."

"What, I- Just don't know.." I sighed

"When you left, two days later, he recovered his memory,We made him visit several places, including here, at this school, at his house, and then when he remembered, He spent all his time trying to find you, but you were already gone then, so he retreated to the island, He took you to, and He refused to come back for a while."

I sat down with my back leaning against the wall,"Really.." I paused before confessing my thoughts to him. "but."

"I don't know what to do Sunbae,."

"You still love him right?."

"I don't know."

"He's obviously happy to see you again although it must be a shock to you, so you push him away. both you and Ga Eul are trying to forget about your past, and whatever happened when we were apart so now that we are back, you're confused and scared, Am I right?." My best friend spoke to me.

I nodded my head,"Ga Eul will take longer to return to normal, to act like she did five years ago, having a child to bring up alone is a huge responsibility, she has been stressed out almost every day,I've got my secrets also I guess."

"Secret?, What secret."

((So finally this is the new chapter, I have a bit of an idea what Jan Di's secret is going to be, but please tell me your suggestions, also you should watch Blood, brand new drama starring Ku hye sun, It's honestly the best already, her character's attitude on it reminds me of Jun Pyo's , except a bit different, the roles have reversed lol. anyway sorry if anything is written wrong, I'll change it when I feel better/have time))


	7. Pain,Truth,Hesitation

**Warning: This chapter contains very sad and serious incidents. like the death of a baby, It's not detailed, but just in case anyone is sensitive to this, It also may break your heart, I'm sorry If I make you sad during this chapter, I don't mean to break your hearts.**

At their old school Shinwa, Jan Di and Ji-Hoo talked to each other while they revisited the school grounds with their memories.

**Jan Di POV**

"Secret?."

"What secret."

My best friend asked me with a shocked expression

...

**Jun Pyo POV**

_Jan Di and I are at Shinwa's School, If you want to speak, speak to her now, come._ I received a text from Ji-Hoo

"Aish, " "Okay." I left the building after leaving Yi Jung in the hands of Woo Bin

I drove to the school and got out of the car, Walking around this place is weird now.

_I've arrived._ I texted Ji-Hoo back

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's voices, I started walking to them, as I stood still not wanting to interrupt.

"Secret?."

What secret. I kept asking myself.

I continued listening to her voice as she told Ji-Hoo.

"Ga Eul wasn't the only one who experienced pregnancy."

"What?!." I heard my friend say, I also think the same

"I did. but because of a slight accident when I jumped out of the way from a moving car on the pavement, He was gone, I had an emergency section. The baby didn't even survive for long, I still can't bring myself to choose his name. but anyway on the second day, It was Tuesday at 12 O'clock , He stopped breathing, They had him in special care all day and all night as soon as he was born but due to the accident, He didn't have the strength anymore so his life support was turned off".

Her voice was shaky and she sounded weak.

My heart sank and my chest tightened, It was silent, Ji-Hoo was probably in shock to.

I heard crying, I realized exactly who it was, Jan Di, I wanted to run to her side and comfort her but I wasn't supposed to hear this story.

"Why did you go through that yourself... Where was the dad, and Who is he?." Ji-Hoo asked her

"It-s. I can't..

"It's him isn't it."

Wait, what, Who, I thought to myself

"Jun Pyo, That's why you went through it alone, He wouldn't of known." I heard my friend say

I stopped walking, and leaned against the wall, Continuing to listen to their conversation, This can't be true right, I thought to myself

"How did you know?." She asked him

"You were only with Jun Pyo for a long time, and besides you stayed at his house before several times before the amnesia accident."

"Did you know?."

"No, not until I had to get a health checkup when I left." She said.

It all hit me, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run, or ask more questions but I have to leave, I should leave.

I ran down the corridor but fell down at the door, and Ji-Hoo and Jan Di already saw me, as I heard their footsteps approach me fast

"JUN PYO." I heard voices faintly

My eyes closed and everything went black.

After Jun Pyo had fainted, Ji-Hoo called the rest of them for help, in which they lifted him into Ji-Hoo's car and drove him to the closest place there. Ji-Hoo's house, Jun Pyo laid on a bed out cold. He was surrounded by his F4 friends and Jan Di and Ga Eul.

**Ga Eul POV**

"He fainted after hearing a conversation between me and Ji-Hoo." My best friend said.

"What conversation." Woo Bin and Yi Jung asked.

I knew exactly what it must of been about, Jan Di's baby who she lost.

Jan Di sighed." I'll tell you." She walked outside to talk to Woo Bin, Leaving me, Yi Jung and Ji-Hoo and unconscious Jun Pyo in the room

"I'm going to stay and see when He wakes up, You's should both come back later."- Ji Hoo

I nodded and left the room, Yi Jung walked behind me as we both entered the living room.

"What was it." His voice sounded weak.

I didn't look back but filled him in on what happened

"Jan Di lost a child, The child was Jun Pyo's, When she was pregnant she had to avoid a car on the pavement but she got hurt and the baby couldn't survive."

"He was alive for a day but spent his life on support, She lost him."

He became silent.

" I didn't know.

"No one did. except me.

My emotions started building up and without thinking, I told Yi Jung how I felt about it

"It makes me sick to think I complained about bringing a child up on my own, when she didn't even have the chance."

Tears started running down my face, and they didn't stop, He turned me to face him

"Its no one's fault Ga Eul."

Yi Jung reached out to my face and wiped the tears away, It was comforting but I didn't know what to do.

"Yi Jung-."

"I know you don't want me close to you, but just accept it, You've not had the comfort that you need."

He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder, It was only for a few minutes but it felt warm

I realized what I was doing as I pulled back," I should check on Jan Di, She's worried about Jun Pyo."

"I'll check on Jun Pyo." He walked the same way as me but we both went into different rooms.

Before closing the door, We both looked at each other, my eyes were probably still red from crying, His eyes had a different look to them though, He looks like a lost and sad puppy, instead of anger, I saw pain through his eyes, He looks helpless like if you were to push him down, He would just sit there, I turned away and closed the door, but I leaned against it and took deep breaths before I entered the room Jan Di and Woo Bin were talking in.

((I probably just broke everyone's hearts twice, I'm sorry!, Blame my friend, She told me to use a huge trauma story and well I couldn't have Yi Jung and Ga Eul make up already, besides if you watch many K-Dramas, you will know that that doesn't happen so easily. XD haha. Anyway I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed or offended by the story about the baby, I am not making fun of this in any way, trust me, I would never do that in my life. I swear, Also This time, I've checked it over a lot before posting so I hope there is no errors. If there is, I really am sorry T.T

Thank you for reviews etc again, Sorry for the recent sad chapters!, I'll make up for them.))


	8. Understanding,Reality, Getting along

Currently in Ji-Hoo's house, Jun Pyo slowly started to open his eyes and looked around the room, In the room was Ga Eul and Ji-Hoo but Ga Eul ran out to get Jan Di since she knew they needed to talk, Ji-Hoo left the room with Ga Eul leaving only Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

**Jandi POV**

I rushed in after hearing he was awake and it was true he was.

"Jun Pyo. How are you feeling?." I asked him as I sat by the bed.

"What happened?."

"You fainted at school."

I could tell by his expression he remembered as he sat up on the bed, more alert.

"That conversation, Why didn't you tell me!, or come back when you found out, I admit I was wrong during that time, I unintentionally hurt you and I'm sorry for that but still, you should have come back."

"I couldn't."

"You must have been depressed all on your own. You went through such a hard time all on your own, I feel guilty but I didn't know."

"It was fine, I had Ga Eul." I told him

"Even so, I should of taken responsibility with you, I should of helped you get through that time."

"It's not your fault." I mumbled, my voice was beginning to get shaky

"What happened after it."

"His ashes are at a memorial ground, in Seoul just past Namson tower."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you while you dealt with it, It must of been heartbreaking to go through."

I nodded my head and sat down on the chair

"It's been a while, How are your parents doing?." He asked me, I was grateful he changed the subject.

"They're doing good, still running their business."

"Ah that's good to hear."

Although we were both in the room, a lot of awkward silences occurred during that time, I wanted to leave but that would be disrespectful since he did faint after all and It was me that didn't tell him about all this.

I sighed," I'm just going to get you a jug of water, I'll be back." I stood up and went to walk away but felt a tight grip on my arm

"Don't leave." His voice sounded weak and it cracked half way through when he was speaking.

I turned to face him and his expression matched his voice, He looks really pale and his eyes were red meaning he must of cried

"I-." I didn't know what to say or do., The tight grip he had on my arm reminded me of the past when I left him after the agreement with his mum

I sat back down and nodded my head,"Alright, I'll stay." His grip on my arm became loose until he finally let go

I decided to sit in the room with him since no one else was here yet, but he ended up falling asleep

I turned the light off by his side and walked to the door, I then left the room

Ga Eul and Jan Di went home, as their houses were in a different area, F4 sat in their old lounge they used as teenagers.

**Yi Jung POV**

"I can't believe the great Jun Pyo was ill."

Jun Pyo shaked his head at me," Not ill, just in shock. shock."

"M'hmm." F4 replied unsure

"So Yi Jung, I saw you speaking to Ga Eul."

I nodded my head," Yeah, our conversations never go well."

"She doesn't trust you?." Jun Pyo asked

"Yeah, she has trust issues since her ex."

"That's understandable, I guess."- Ji-Hoo spoke

"I know but it complicates everything."

"You just need to have patience, She did go through a lot., As for you Jun Pyo, although it's sad, you now know exactly why Jan Di suffered so much."

Jun Pyo sighed,"Yeah."

I nodded my head, Woo Bin was right, I need time and patience with Ga Eul

A week later, it was a holiday, Jan Di and Ga Eul sat on the swings at a park with her child, and Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were with Ji-Hoo,and Woo Bin at the cafe nearby

**Yi Jung**

Woo Bin looked at me,"Isn't that Jan Di and Ga Eul over there. He pointed at the park

I looked over it did look like them." I guess it is."

Ji-Hoo whispered something to Woo Bin then to Jun Pyo as they all got up and payed for their drinks," I just remembered, we have uh. uh. Important party today, Have fun."

Ji-Hoo patted my shoulder as I watched them walk away," What about me!?."

Jun Pyo looked at me and pointed to the park , I sighed. So this was there plan

I got up from my chair and payed for my drink before leaving the cafe and walking down the stairs, making my way towards the park, I saw my F4 friends talking to both of them and Jan Di then left with them.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the swings."So you were left out of the plan to."

Ga Eul looked at me and then hid her face," So you were here to."

I nodded

Looking over at the slide, I spotted her child, He looks a lot like her, with his brown hair and dark eyes

"So his name is Luhan?."

"Yeah, Chu Lu Han."

I sat down on the swing that was next to hers,"Does his father support you with child support?."

She shaked her head,"No, He never has done."

"That's horrible to hear, you should take him to court about it."

"I've never really had the time to do that,Besides I'm capable to support him on my own, I don't want to be involved with that guy's dirty money.

"I'm sorry, I should also be held responsible if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't of had to meet him and go through that."

"That situation has been resolved, it's alright, it was my choice to be with him."

I sighed."It's cold out, you should of went somewhere warm, I handed her coffee and put my scarf around her, She froze when I got near her so I backed off

"Sorry, you just looked cold."

"It-, it's okay." She mumbled

"Thank you though." she spoke to me quietly

Luhan her child ran over to us and stared at me."Who? mummy who." He pointed at me.

Ga Eul smiled."Yi Jung. His name is Yi Jung he's an old friend."

Luhan pulled my jacket "So he's not daddy then."

I froze and Ga Eul shaked her head." No, No, Sorry He might of got confused." She looked at me and continued speaking

"Your daddy went on a trip , This is Yi Jung, think of him as your um..Uncle."

"Okayyy." He spoke cheerfully and ran over to me

I smiled and patted him on the head" Nice to meet you."

((So this is the non dramatic chapter. I am going to start rebuilding their relationships. but if there is anything you want to see, a situation please let me know since I do not have anything planned. also thank you to person who volunteered to be the beta reader. Sorry I'll send you the next chapter after this. I wanted to post this today so I didn't send you it, Thank you once again. I didn't know this story would be kind of popular.))

((Alright so. Like every story. There will be a twist. but. I want your opinion on this. The twist will either effect Jan Di/Jun Pyo or Ga Eul/ Yi Jung. First option. The twist may/can involve the child Luhan. If you want to know more about this. Mail me and I will tell you all the options for the twist of the story

or you can wait and see what is chosen. Last time I did an option thing, I had a hard decision because some of you wanted Ga Eul to be a mother others didn't. so I will choose from the options whichever one is more popular. if you wish to choose one. you can mail me and I will tell you all the options Like I said. Thank you ^^

You can also tell me your own ideas to add to the options. so all you have to do is mail me if you want to take part in choosing it., It can be anything, also involving anyone I've written about, I get emails sent to my phone first so please review this to tell me if your going to mail me or not so I can check it, I want to have everyone's opinion in before next friday .13/3/2015 No specific time


	9. Exposed,Bonding,Sung Min?

((Since I needed to add narration to some parts here's a guide. Bold-Who's pov. Italics-My narration.(or to explain something in detail)

((After putting it into a random generator. The idea that came out on top is the following one. Giving to me by an anonymous user, This idea kind of relates to other ones. thank you to all who contributed. Also to cookiebee, it's alright, I hope your test work is going well :D., Sorry for the late post, I've been busy))

_So here it is. Yi Jung Is Luhan's real dad, I'm not going into detail since( That's not my side of fanfiction lol.) but I'll explain. Ga Eul is lying to him and Jan Di,Although she ran away because of that misunderstanding, Ga Eul also found out the day before that she was pregnant and didn't want to force that responsibility on Yi jung knowing that he used to be someone who just played around with girls, So she is currently lying about Luhan's dad._

**-Ga Eul POV.( A few years ago flashback).-**

"What is the results?." I asked the nurse, After going in for a checkup since I accidentally splashed hot oil onto my arm while cooking.

" Miss Ga Eul, you're burn on your arm will heal quickly but I'm glad you came in to get treatment for it, please be careful especially since you're pregnant." The nurse smiled at me.

"M'hmm. I paused," Wait. What?!."

"You're pregnant, Congratulations" She patted my shoulder

"Uhh. I better go, Thank you." I threw all my things into my bag and quickly left the hospital

My phone keeps beeping, it's Yi Jung, I sighed."I shouldn't tell him for now."

As soon as I got home, I went to bed.

_The next day was also the incident of the misunderstanding. Yes. now you know the reason Ga Eul went to look for Yi Jung that night, and since she was scared already, The misunderstanding made her lie and not tell him, she used it as an excuse to leave, thinking he would really freak out about the child._

After leaving his house I kept running and running. I can't tell anyone this, Yi Jung will definitely hate me and so I disappeared that night.

_Now onto Jan Di and Jun Pyo. The rest of F4 left them to talk alone. Currently at their child's memorial place, they both felt pain and for Jun Pyo, it was his first time to meet his own baby._

**-Jun Pyo POV-**

I stared at the picture in disbelief, This little baby is ours, Jan Di's child and mine, I didn't even know I was a father or that she went through a miscarriage.

"He looks beautiful." I spoke, wiping tears from my face as I looked at the photo on the memorial.

She nodded while wiping her own tears." I didn't even name him yet."

"Shall we name him?. After all he still needs a name."

She nodded.

"Hmm. What about Sung min, Geum Sung Min".

She smiled and leaned down at the glass and touched the picture. look, Sung Min your dad is here , I hope your up there smiling down on us."

I leaned down and put my hand onto her back, Her tears were streaming down her face and she didn't look like she was going to stop crying

"It's alright." I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her

It's the first time I've comforted her during this hard time.

We both left the memorial, After looking at the state Jan Di was in, I decided to drive her back.

Back at the park(Yi Jung, Luhan and Ga Eul) Ga Eul came out of her flashback and looked at Yi Jung, His son was sitting by his side as he patted his head.

**-Ga Eul POV-**

I smiled nervously."Seems Luhan likes you."

He nodded." I'm glad."

Luhan grabbed his hand and then mine."Let's go get ice cream~."

I looked over at Yi Jung, He smiled but also look startled

"Alright then." This situation seemed awkward but, I guess it doesn't hurt for them to bond a bit.

Yi Jung and I both had to swing Luhan so he would lift from the ground, It was getting tiring but he insisted we keep going.

"Alright little guy, you're going to break my arm."

"He probably will Yi Jung."I laughed at what he said

"ICE CREAM~." Luhan saw the ice cream shop nearby and went running to it.

I followed and went to buy the ice cream, taking my purse out my bag I counted the money out

"I've got it." Yi Jung payed and handed Luhan his ice cream cone and then one to me

I put my purse back into my bag and nodded." Uh.- Thank you." I walked out after Luhan

Ji-Hoo and Woo Bin were at a nearby cafe speaking to one another about Luhan.

**Ji-Hoo POV**

"It's suspicious, When we met that child's dad, Luhan looks nothing like him."

Woo Bin," I know. He was involved with the mafia so I checked his records and there is no record of him being signed to a birth certificate or that he has a child."

My phone beeped as I checked the text message." Look at this!."

I showed Woo Bin the photo Yi Jung sent of him with Luhan.

"It can't be right."

"You mean. you're thinking that also?."

"That Yi Jung could be his real dad." We both said at the same time.

"I mean look at them, His eyes are the same and his hair."

"They both have the same expressions, The same smile in this picture."

"I think Ga Eul may be hiding something, We should go talk to Jan Di."

"Yeah man let's go." He replied

((It's kind of short. but. I wanted to finally release it, Sorry for delays, like I said, a lot happened lately, thank you for your support 3, any errors I'll fix soon))


	10. Suspicious follower,Ex's,Truth

Italics- Their thoughts( Not said out loud), Bold- Current setting or Which Pov.

I want to add Boys over flowers, Does not belong to me, neither do the characters.

* * *

Chapter 10; Luhan's dad

**F4 except from Yi Jung sat in their lounge they mostly went to during their high school days**

**Woo Bin POV**

"Luhan, Ga Eu's child it's obvious that the ex doesn't look like him",

"Yi jung does."

"I know". I agree with Ji Hoo

Taking out my phone I then placed it facing upwards out my phone and placed it facing upward showing the photo of Yi Jung and Luhan."

"They just look similar, it can't be just a coincidence",

"When Ga Eul Left years ago, she left right away, don't you think it's strange, She's the kind of girl to confront people and hear what they have to say but she just left and cut contact with Yi Jung, she would only have done that if she has something to hide."

Jun Pyo was speaking in the background, he didn't know the others weren't listening," Then we went to Sung Min's grave, there's a photo of him, he's so, wait.. you's are not even listening!.

F3 laughed.

"Sorry man." I told my friend

"Anyway, so do you both believe Luhan's real dad is Yi Jung".

"You listened?".

"Kind of."

"Well the bag is out, no I mean the cat." _My friend's attempt at trying to say a saying._

The door swung open and Yi Jung stood still at the doorway"Don't you mean the cat is out the bag",He laughed.

Jun Pyo glared at him" It's the same thing."_ Sadly Yi Jung's saying was correct, I still can't believe Jun Pyo can't say things right_

"Yi Jung!. , how long were you there." _what if he heard us_, no surely not.

"Ah I just arrived, why, are you hiding something?."

"Nope".

"What was the cats out the bag phrase for then?".

Jun Pyo started speaking"Nothing just Ga Eul and..OWWW.", He glared at me as I kicked his leg to shut him up

"Ga Eul, What about her?." Yi Jung is clearly now curious,_ thanks a lot Jun Pyo._

"Oh, you know just.. about her and the misunderstanding that happened."_ I'm pretty sure my voice is shaky_

"Oh you're still speaking about that." he started laughing then he sat down on the chair beside me

_So he didn't notice phew._

_"M'hmm."_

"Anyway what was it you want me for?." Yi Jung looks at him

I look towards Jun Pyo, He is leaning with his arm hanging off the arm rest so I decide to send him a text message " Why did you text Yi Jung".

Since the chair he was sitting on was able to turn, Jun Pyo spun the chair around and mouthed to me," I didnt mean to."

" I better go, I've got an appointment to attend, bye."

I decided to leave the room without letting them know the truth, I'm off to meet Ga Eul's ex.

* * *

**Woo Bin POV**

"So you're Ga Eul's ex.."

"What of it, who are you?." _This guy totally has no manners_, Looking at him I studied his expression and the way he was sitting, His feet were resting on the table, his arms are crossed as he is loudly chewing gum.

"Woo Bin, You could say I'm her close friend."

"Sounds familiar, anyway what do you want?." _familiar, I wonder if Ga Eul ever spoke about us to him,_

"Luhan, He's your child right?."

"Luhan? No that kid isn't mine, his dad is one of her ex's before me." _ex's before him.. YI JUNG!._

I went forward to punch him as I hit the side of his face with my fist," That's for cheating on Ga Eul.", then I walked to the entrance and left.

* * *

**JAN DI POV**

"Ga Eul." I'm here, I kept walking until I saw her, Instead of being inside the cafe we are supposed to meet, She is standing outside of it, on the phone it seems, I move closer to her to hear the conversation.".

"What are you talking about!, What is it you know about me?." w_ho is she talking to, It can't be F4, or her parents_

"You can't tell anyone about this, What do you want, money or something?, Do you understand, Yi Jung can't know, why would I make him pay child support, just tell that office you are unsure of the father." My head hit the wall,_ Child suppport, Yi Jung? Wait.. YI JUNG._

"Ga Eul." I am walking towards her, she's clearly suspicious since she's hiding her phone

"Jan Di-Ah~." She is smiling at me, "Let's go in." We made our way into the cafe.

"I'm glad we met today, Ga Eul, Have you got child support from Luhan's father yet?."

"No, Why?." I studied her expression, She's shaking and she looks worried

"Did something happen?." No."

"Ga Eul." I turned to look at her, Crossing my arms she could tell I was not convinced.

"Well you see I,..,Luhan he is."

"Yi Jung's child." I finished her sentence for her, knowing she was hesitating.

"WHAT!, How, why." She's freaking out, and glaring at me

"I heard you speaking on the phone, although who wants to reveal it?."

"Some guy I met who found out about Yi Jung and I, He wants to try and ruin Yi Jung's business, His plan is to exaggerate the situation between myself and Yi Jung, when I left home, He followed me around for days to get the information about who I was, He has followed Yi Jung for a long time."

* * *

**FLASH BACK, Ga Eul pov ( PAST)**

This is after she found out she was pregnant, Two days since she was released from the hospital which is when she accidentally hurt herself and found out her pregnancy..

"Excuse me miss." Some guy is staring at me as I'm sitting drinking coffee."

"What?, Who are you?.

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"I'm a friend of some sort of Yi Jung." My eyes widened.

"I don't know him."

"Liar." He is accusing me of lying,"Excuse me,My tone of voice is harsh towards him".

"He's your ex, right?."

"Um.."

"He is, you were that girl he helped out at a club right?.

"Do you follow him?."

"He doesn't deserve to be rich, like he is."

"Well, that's not my problem." I stood up from the chair and he pulled my arm back

"Please be careful.", I pulled his arm off me and I placed my hand on my stomach without realizing it

"I bet that was that Casanova right?."

"What?."

"You got pregnant from him, correct?."

"I'm not pregnant, just I ate something bad."

"Sureee.."

"Why do you hate him anyway?."

"He ruined my life, his father made my family break apart",

"Oh sorry got to go~." He put a card on the table and left

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

"So what else did he tell you?."

"It's complicated Jan Di." She told me.

( I'm back, I was on hiatus, also please don't mention tenses, I am working on writing present tense instead of past, I might be slow at posting since I go back to college soon and I had personally things to deal with that involved family, I've been figuring out how to write pretense tense better than before, This was checked by my friend who also writes herself, it's a system we have where we check each other's stories , Thank you my dear friend~))


	11. Bonds,stranger,love

Bof doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters

Bold- Situation which pov, Italics( Thoughts not said out loud)

* * *

Chapter 11.

* * *

**_Jan Di Pov_**

I am getting off the bus now as I'm heading to his house, Walking through the huge gates, _floods of memories come back to me about this place, When I ruined his designer suit and was taken to his house, and when I had to be a maid and hide from his mother during the time He had a arranged marriage._

"Hello?".

"Jan Di, what brings you here?." I turned to look at her,Goo Jun Hee,Jun Pyo's sister was smiling at me, She got out the car and is now walking towards me_ I wonder why she's here _

"I came to check on the house, It's been a while since we've met."

She is speaking so polite like she usually is to me, I started smiling back at her

"M'hmm, Can you possibly hand this over to Jun Pyo for me, or put it in the house."

Taking the picture out my pocket I placed it into her hand

She keeps looking past me as if someone is there, although no one is

"I think you should place it in the house yourself, it will have more meaning then."

The picture is in her hand as she puts it into my pocket," It's okay, It's already opened, just go in."

She is walking towards me as she pats my shoulder,"Take care." Then she leaves.

* * *

Looking in front of me I slowly descended towards the door and put my hand on the handle, she really isn't lying, it's open.

I step inside and look around,"This place holds so much memories.", It is still the same as it was then, with the fancy layout, the huge ceiling and really expensive looking ornaments.

Hmm where is the place to put this,"Hmm, His room." I am walking across the endless corridors until I reach it, His room, I reach for the handle and open it, Nothing has changed.

Looking around I take the picture out my pocket and place it on the cabinet, suddenly behind me there is crashing sounds as the door swings open and I'm greeted with a beaten up, drowsy Jun Pyo.

"Jan Di,No,I'm dreaming probably, the real girl hates me."

_I don't hate you,_ I want to tell him this but he seems out of it

"I- don't.,

He is stumbling around a lot, I can see the first aid kid by the door, I stand up and walk over to it but before I can open it I jump, Jun Pyo is behind me, his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist and his head is leaning on my shoulder

"Jun."- He cuts me off mid-sentence

"Just for five minutes." His tone of voice is soft, as if he was on the verge of tears

I know I'm betraying myself, what I've told myself, not to get involved but he's warm and that scent of his which you can smell his aftershave is returning to me.

I sigh and slowly remove his hands from my waist" I need to treat your wounds." He has scratches and blood all over his face and his shirt

"Alright." He nods at me and walks to the couch

I pick up the first aid kid and walk towards him and sit down on the chair in front of him, _I can feel his stare fixated on me, What do I do_

"How did you get into a fight?" I ask as I disinfect the wounds and get some plasters out of the box

"I was attacked out of nowhere, stupid idiots." His voice turns harsh at the end

I start laughing, and he looks at me"What?."

"It reminds me of the many fights before, This time I'm the one helping you."

He smiles, It's been a while since I've saw that genuine smile of his, not his fake business one

"You wouldn't stop moving and shouting at me that day."

I put the plaster on his face," No wonder, I was very confused and you were saying nonsense."

He laughs," What nonsense?."

"Like, Did you eat a trains heart, then I corrected you saying it's a trains smokestack not heart."

"Ehh, No It's a trains heart, if a person's going to eat anything of course it's the heart."

"You still think that." I am amused at how stupid he can be, I put the next plaster on his hand where he has a huge cut

"Ow, It's true though." He winced at the plaster

Suddenly another memory appeared taking over the happy ones,Yumi and Jun Pyo were leaning on one another sleeping on this current couch I'm on, _I can't._

I stood up," I'll be going now,bye." I couldn't bear to look at his face after those memories, the pain I suffered

"JAN DI." he calls out to me as I reach the door

I keep walking"Stop running away." I stop and turn around to see tears running down his face, as he tries to catch his breath back from shouting.

"I'm not doing anything." I pretend not to notice his tears, although he suddenly drops to the ground, his head hits the floor and his eyes close "JUN PYO." I scream as I run towards him

* * *

** Ga Eul POV **

**It's now reached night time, Several hours since Ga Eul admitted to Jan Di , Yi Jung is the father, After hearing about it, Ji-Hoo and Woo Bin went to investigate at Ga Eul's pottery work place.**

_To say right now is intimidating is an understatement, In front of me Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sit,_

"So what is it you want to speak about?."

"Yi Jung." Woo Bin's stare right now feels as if it could kill someone,

"Oh." _Surely they don't know anything, Jan Di doesn't tell other's secrets_

_"_Your hiding something right?." _Great now Ji Hoo looks like he's going to kill me._

_This is not good!. _"Of course not."

My phone starts beeping, as the text appears on screen

"Start Talking!." from oh it's him. I scroll down and see a photo of Jan Di's house

I jump and throw my phone on the table," where is Jun Pyo, ."

_They immediately pick up that something is wrong_

As I'm freaking out, Ji Hoo picks up my phone , His expression is serious " Who is this?."

I am not answering him

"What does it mean?,." He shows me the note underneath that I had wrote, "Yi Jung's enemy."

"Why are you involved with an enemy of Yi Jung's?, who is he."

"No one." I mumble

"Tell us, Yi Jung could be in danger right?."

"He's someone who wants to ruin Yi Jung because of some past incident, He's currently outside of Jan Di's house right now."

Woo Bin looks at me and stands up," Where is Jan Di."

"I'm not sure, last time I heard she was out, but that was a while ago."

"Let's go." I follow them knowing Jan Di could be in trouble, We split up, I go with Woo Bin to Jan Di's house, While Ji Hoo goes to check Yi Jung's

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I open my eyes and see Jan Di, she's screaming,"Jun Pyo!." Now she's shaking me

"Huh?."

"What happened to you, why did you."

My throat feels dry from drinking that alcohol,I reach out "Waterr."

She hands me a bottle of water and I quickly down it"Ahh, so much better."

"Stupid you, Gu Jun Pyo!." _Seriously she's going to knock me out if she keeps punching me_

"Seriously aish, you're going to kill me if you punch any harder." I grab her hands as she goes to hit me again, _She looks uncomfortable, It must be since I'm close to her._

_I already know Jan Di remembers clearly how I acted towards her then, Its something I have to make up for the rest of my life, although I had amnesia, It still made her leave_

"Jan Di?- My phone starts ringing cutting our conversation

"Jun Pyo, Have you seen Jan Di."

I look over at Jan Di who then falls over onto me and puts her head on my shoulder, _I can't help but smile, probably looking like an idiot, she always falls asleep at my house, it's just like before_

Trying to hide how happy I am, I speak,"Why?."

Woo Bin answered my question," Why do you sound so cheery," _Totally not because of Jan Di being close to me like old times.._

"Huh?."

He pauses then speaks "Anyway it's because Ga Eul got a message from someone she knows as Yi Jung's enemy with a picture outside Jan Di's house"

I move suddenly and Jan Di groans since I move her

"It's alright, She's not at home."

She mumbles in her sleep," fried chicken, fried chicken."

"I see,wait is she with y-."

_I hang up the phone, Jan Di is still sleeping , It's much better this way, Although she's close to me, she probably doesn't realize and therefore won't get memories of me hurting her, especially with that weird Yumi girl._

I shiver thinking about it,"It's cc-old." Jan Di moves closer to me, I put my hand around her and rest my head on hers

_She will run away when she wakes up so right now I have to treasure this moment._

* * *

**After Woo Bin realized Jan Di is With Jun Pyo, Ga Eul went to her pottery studio to get Lu Han who was at her aunty's house all day, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo came up with a plan to see how Yi Jung reacts with Lu Han.**

Yi Jung POV

"Where are we?." I ask as I walk into a studio with my two friends, _It's quite a big studio with decorate pots and plates around, I spot one in particually which catches my eye, It's a small pot, not yet decorated with the name Luhan written across it, I then realize this must be Ga Eul's studio_

"Why are we here?."

"Yaaay, Good job" I can hear Ga Eul's voice, She's speaking with a light tone as if she's talking to, Oh, Luhan.

"Uncleee." He runs towards me and jumps on me, I look at Woo Bin and Ji Hoo as they're giving weird looks to Ga Eul,

I catch him and hold him to make sure he doesn't fall"Hello Luhan." I smile at him, This child is always hyper."

Hes pointing over at Ga Eul,"What's wrong?.", I walk carrying him over towards her

"Look what Mummy and I made." He picks up the small pot and I look at Ga Eul, then back to the pot,"It's really nice, you've sure got skill.".

Behind their backs, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin kept whispering to one another,comments about how similar Yi Jung and Luhan are, Ji Hoo secretly records Yi Jung and Luhan and Ga Eul, They look like a proper family, except Yi Jung doesn't know the truth

I look over at both my friends, They're suspicious as if they've got a plan, Ji Hoo fiddles around with something in his pocket ,

He looks at me oddly, Then Points to the door, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo wave and then leave without making a sound.

I nod and then look back to Luhan who is speaking to me about a story involving his aunt, I smile"Oh really, you shouldn't sneak chocolate like that."

Ga Eul walks over"What? Chocolate, Luhan!" She is not impressed, Luhan laughs and tells me to keep it a secret, I shrug my shoulders at Ga Eul," I really don't know anything.",

She isn't buying it as she chases Luhan he clings onto me, and hides behind me, It feels odd, like were a family.

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

I can hear a beeping noise although it's warm and I'm comfy I don't want to move

But the phone keeps going, I open my eyes, Huh, I look around, This isn't my house, it's Jun Pyo's

"Damn it," I almost forgot about the phone, I reach forward and open the message, it's from Ji Hoo.

It's a video, I play the video, It's at Ga Eul's studio, Yi Jung is holding Luhan while speaking to Ga Eul

The video stops and text shows up"Suspicious, what's the truth?."

I walk out and see Gu Jun Pyo, He's putting food out on the table, He looks at me,"So you're awake"

I nod,"Sorry, I want to ask you something."

"M'hmm."

"What does this mean." I show him the text message from his friend

"Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are convinced that you and Ga Eul are hiding something, which involves Yi Jung being Luhan's dad, that's ridiculous right?, you wouldn't hide that." He laughs

I Pause and avoid eye contact with him.

* * *

((So to make up for short chapters, this is a special long one, a lot of things happen in this chapter, including bonding between both ships, Were finally coming up to the reveal of Yi Jung being a dad, I know last chapter, Jun Pyo agreed about Yi Jung, but he wasn't being serious, he as just acting along with the rest of them so next chapter, Will Jan Di be caught out?, Who will be next to know the truth and Yi Jung's bound to get suspicious soon, Sorry I had no laptop since it broke so if there's any mistakes, I'll fix it soon.))


	12. Chapter 12 Truth, Jan Di Taken?

((I don't own bof, Italics- Own thoughts, Bold-Pov/situation))

**Chapter 12; The truth**

**Jan Di Pov**

My heart is racing, Jun Pyo is staring at me after asking me about Ga Eul

"Jan Di?."

I refuse to look at him

He drops his phone "WHAT!, you're not answering because it's the truth."

I look at him, my eyes widen but I can't say anything

He walks out his room, _its over,I'm sorry Ga Eul._

"Jun Pyo, Jun Pyo." I look around but can't see him, "Jun Pyo?."

After hearing a noise outside, I go out and see him, He's walking around in circles

"Jun-." I stop myself from saying his name as he bumps into Ji-hoo and Woo Bin

I hide at the corner and I can only briefly make out their conversation

"Jun Pyo, what are you doing?," Ji Hoo asks him

"Uhh, I wanted some fresh air, why are you both here?."

"You sounded odd on the phone so we came to check how you are,And Jan Di." Woo Bin answers him

"Oh, Jan Di left an hour ago, and I'm fine." _What is Jun Pyo doing, why isn't he telling them like I thought he would_

* * *

**At Ga Eul's pottery studio, She stepped out to get some juice and Luhan and Yi Jung were left there.**

**Yi Jung**

"So Luhan, have you heard anything about your dad."

"Nope, except this." He walks over to a drawer and pulls out a scarf

"Mummy really treasures this, she said it reminds her off dad."

I look at the scarf, "it's pretty"

He ties it around me as I smile and lift it off ,_wait a minute, this scarf seems familiar, It looks exactly like the scarf I gave to her while at a club, No must just be a __coincidence_

The door opens and Ga Eul walks in,"Sorry the shop was busy," She sits a bag on the table and looks at the scarf "Oh, Luhan, did you bring out this."

She walks over and I hand it to her,"It seems familiar to me," I laugh

"Ah, you can get this scarf anywhere, it's really popular." She stuffs it back into the drawer and goes over to the bag and hands Luhan a drink

"I'm going to take Luhan home soon, He has to go out tomorrow, I'm not sure how you got here but if you want I can give you a lift."

"Okay, you look tired though so you just let me drive to my house at least."

She shrugs"I'm fine."

"I'll drive anyway."

We leave the studio as I walk with them to her car, It's a range rover with personalized stickers on the back,_ It's Just like Ga Eul to have something cute around her_

I get in to the car and wait as she makes sure Luhan is secure, then she comes to the passenger seat and I shut the door and drive off.

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

_This is bad, The rest of F4 think I am away home but I can't leave since they're at the front of the house, my legs are aching as I'm crouching down hiding, My throat is becoming more dry as I'm desperate for a drink_

My phone beeps ,_OH NO_

I look at my phone, it's Ga Eul

**To Jan Di**

**From Ga Eul**

**Jan Di, Help Me. Luhan showed Yi Jung the scarf, He hasn't discovered anything yet I don't think but He's probably suspicious!**

As I'm busy texting back, I don't see guys approaching me, or realize they're there until...

"Jan Di?." I look up and see them,

"Uhhh, Hi."

I slowly get up, and see they're staring at my phone

"Why are you hiding Jan Di."

I shake my head"I'm not, I was just getting fresh air."

Woo Bin looks at Jun Pyo who lied saying I was gone, then me," What's going on here?."

Jun Pyo looks at me and I sigh and nod my head

"It's time I tell yous I guess." I take a deep breath

"Ga Eul is..- lying to you all and Yi Jung."

"I knew it!." Woo Bin said

"So Luhan does belong to Yi Jung." Ji-Hoo speaks

I nod

Just then I hear something hit the ground, and I look back and see Yi Jung standing at the gate, He has dropped the bag he must of arrived with

"Oh god!." _This is bad_

"What did you just say." He approaches Ji-Hoo

Ga Eul also gets out the car and walks up to us"What's going on, Sorry for intruding I came to pick you up Jan Di."

I stand awkwardly as it's silent, you can't even hear a single car pass by

Yi Jung looks at Ga Eul

"Is it true?, tell me!."

"Uhh, shouldn't you's talk-."

"Shss." Yi Jung tells me

* * *

**Ga Eul Pov**

"Huh what's going on?, what's true."

Yi Jung answers me, my feared answer"Luhan, I'm his dad?."

I run to my car and start it

Yi Jung borrows Jun Pyo's car and pulls out the driveway

I drive down the road, stepping on the pedal to increase my speed

"Ga Eul." I hear him call my name

I drive until I get near my house, I pull up at my house and get out of the car and open my front door

He follows me,

Yi Jung grabs my hand "GA EUL." His tone is harsh and his expression shows he isn't messing around

I look at him and pull my hand back

"FINE,IT'S TRUE, YOUR LUHAN'S DAD, ALRIGHT,."I slam the door and slide down it

_I wish this was a dream, I wish this is a dream, why isn't this a dream,! _

* * *

**Yi Jung**

_I feel like my heart is going to explode, and my head hurts, this doesn't make sense, Luhan is not her ex's, but mine and Ga Eul's child, why did she keep this from me, what about my feelings, I've been feeling sorry for that child who doesn't get child support, and in the end, It's me, the one who isn't paying and supporting my own child. I want to scream, should I be happy or mad, I've got mixed emotions._

"Ga Eul, open the door, we need to talk."

I hear a thud against the door but it doesn't open, she's clearly listening to me

"What about me, how do you expect me to feel, you've been keeping the fact that I own a child from me!

" I didn't mean to." She mumbled

* * *

**Woo Bin Pov**

"I guess it's been revealed."

"Yeah," Everyone agrees

We are all worried about Yi Jung, Finding out like that has to be the worst way

Jan Di walks to the gate" I'll be off now."

"Ah Alright." Jun Pyo watches her leave, He's probably thinking what we all are, Jan Di's going to feel like it's her fault or she's betrayed Ga Eul for speaking about it

"What do we do now, go get Yi Jung or?."

"I think we just leave him."Jun Pyo speaks

"It's time Ga Eul faces him, and the truth she's been running from."-

Just then I hear screams, It's Jan Di

Jun Pyo runs out to find her but it's too late, she's forced into a suspicious car and it drives off

He looks at us, Oh that's right, He doesn't have his car. I tell him to get into mine with me and we drive off

Ji-Hoo follows behind, We can't let this car get away

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

I open my eyes, this place is pitch black, voices are faded except I hear one thing that interests me

"Of course she'll know about him, YI JUNG."

"She's Ga Eul's friend after all."

I look around, if I could scream right now I would, but my mouth is covered with something

I see a person come towards me, "Who are". before I can finish my question, my head hurts and everything turns dark."-

* * *

((So I updated again, ^-^ Thanks for all your reviews, and to the person who writes to me in spanish, I can't really understand all of what your saying so please try to write to me in english, but thank you for your kindness(I understood some of it lol),There's no problem if the spelling isn't correct, So more drama, How will Yi Jung react now that he knows the truth, and who is it who kidnaps Jan Di and why, find out in the next chapter,~, Sorry for late updates, I've been studying again sadly. Thank you ^-^, I know it's shorter than last but I didn't want to put too much happening on this import chapter

No: This kidnapping scene is not going to be the same as The one that has already happened in bof, It involves more people and connects to last few chapters, so please don't think I'm using this idea just to repeat what already also


	13. Going to find her?

Bof doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters

Bold- Situation which pov, Italics( Thoughts not said out loud)

Chapter 13:Kidnapping.

* * *

**Jun Pyo Pov**

I answer the phone and throw it onto the passenger seat

"It looks like the car is heading towards a countryside area, be alert."

Woo Bin says, Ji Hoo replies to the conversation were having through the phone" Yeah"

He then turns the car and we end up in a place with a lot of trees and plants.

He breaks as motorbikes pull up in front of us" What do they want." He gets out his car and I follow

I lean against the car, As they're faces agitate me I ask them

"What do you want?."

"You think your smart following us eh?." _Smart, No I just want Jan Di back._

"What did you do with Jan Di?. where is she?"

_I ask them I'm desperate to know where she is and I want to know if she's safe_

" You'll know soon, or not depending if you survive." He reaches behind him and pulls out a weapon,_ Oh great a baseball bat_

The guy swings the baseball bat at Woo Bin, I walk forward and block his hit and take the baseball bat, I pass it to Ji Hoo beside me

My anger is building up now, I want to know if she's safe

"Of course I will." I run at him and grab his jacket, throwing him onto the ground, I then start kicking him until he passes out.

Some escape and go onto their motorbikes, I look at my friends.

Ji Hoo shouts"We'll handle this, just go get Jan Di."

I hesitate first but then nod and run to his car, I get straight back in and drive at full speed following their tracks on the road.

As I keep driving, I then find it a farm house, it looks abandoned. _Of course, what kidnapper has ever kept someone somewhere the police can access easily_

The van it's here, I spot the van that she was taken away in and then go over to investigate, Nobody is in it.

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

_I hear loud talking, the voices are harsh, Jun Pyo? No his voice is soft unless he's angry, No it's not him, this voice is familiar, but not in a pleasant way_

I open my eyes, the room is pitch black except the glow coming from a fire I look around there's people here but I don't know anyone of them

"Oh, she's awake." A man approaches me, he's dressed in black, with a mask over his face

I look up"Who are you?." it's probably hard for them to understand what I'm saying as I'm mumbling due to this tape over my mouth

"What did you say pretty?." _Ugh, he did not just call me pretty_

He rips the tape off and then stares at me, His expression disgusts me. _Who on earth will smile at you after kidnapping you, Disgusting_

"Who are you". I ask him since I've never seen him in my life before

"An acquaintance of Yi Jung"

"What are you talking about?." _Why would Yi Jung know this kind of scum person_

"I told you, I'm just someone related to Yi Jung."

"Well what do you want from me, Why are you bringing up Yi Jung

"Tell me more information about Yi jung's relationship, Ga Eul's your best friend right."

My eyes widen,"How did you-."

"JAN DI." _I hear a voice, wait this is.._...

I look up to confirm my thoughts. it's Jun Pyo, I'm so relieved to see his face, Although I don't want him to come here considering it's dangerous and the last time, He was more hurt than I was but my brain doesn't connect with my mouth as I scream.

"JUN PYO."

_It's just like before, when Jun Pyo came to save me although this time, I won't let him get beaten up_

" What do you want?." The man turns around facing Jun Pyo

"Oh it's one of Yi Jung's friends, great, you can tells us more too then." He smirks.

He walks forward to Jun Pyo and reaches his hand out, He tries to grab his collar but Jun Pyo avoids him and kicks him into the wall

The rest of his men are outside, so he runs to me and unties my arms and legs from the chair

"Let's go."

We both run out, and come face to face with the rest of his men.

I hear "Yi Jung's acquaintance", he's shouting now.

"GET THEM."

Jun Pyo grabs my hand and we keep running, finally away from the area I was held in, we run past a hut, I see a slight glow in the hut and Jun Pyo screams at me.

"GET DOWN."

Jun Pyo pulls me down, away from the hut as it explodes, Parts of the hut fly everywhere and a burning piece of wood lies right beside us.

He yells as it burns his hand

I kick it off him and look back, _They're coming_

I grab a hold of Jun Pyo's hand and drag him out of the area with me.

* * *

**Ji Hoo POV**

"JAN DI, JUN PYO." I call as we look around, there's no sign of them

I see a strange orange glow in the distance, I run over and run straight into someone

The man tries to run and I grab his arm

He's been involved in this kidnapping, you can just tell from the marks on his face, Jun Pyo can only leave these kind of marks.

"WOO BIN, I've got someone." He runs over and joins me, Grabbing the man's collar he lifts him from the ground

"Who are you, where's Jan Di, and Jun Pyo, What do you want with them."

The man stutters then laughs.

Woo Bin starts beating him until he speaks" TELL ME."

"Oh it's more of the F4 Gang, tell Yi Jung I said Hello, as you can see, there over there."

He points toward the fire and my heart sinks, what if they're really stuck there.

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

Using all my strength, I pull Jun Pyo along with me as his hand is injured and it's wearing him out" Just hold on Jun Pyo." We keep running until we reach the end of the road, There is Tire marks on the ground.

"Where are they." Jun Pyo looks around for someone.

"Who is it?." I ask him curious

"Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were both here, This is the area our cars were at."-

I spot a white convertible, That's Ji Hoo's car.

"Over there." I point towards the car and help Jun Pyo walk down to it.

Ji Hoo isn't anywhere to be seen though.

Jun Pyo looks he is going to pass out, I panic and search around for my phone," Oh that's right, I dropped it,"Jun pyo, where's your phone."

He takes it out of his pocket and hands it to me, I go through the contacts and search for F4's numbers, Ji Hoo's appears and I phone it.

* * *

((Short-ish chapter. Sorry My laptop broke and I had to get a new one, then I'm busy with college stuff, so I know this situation may seem like a lot happening at the one time or totally random but All of it links up in the end, What do you think is going to happen to them now?, Can Jan Di and Jun Pyo be reunited with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo in time, or will there be more trouble, also..

What is going to happen between Ga Eul and Yi Jung, Will Yi Jung hate her? or will he understand her reasons. Hmm

Find out in the next chapter ~~

Thank you for everything again :D))

((So: Now Jun Pyo has Woo Bin's car.( Yi jung has Jun Pyo's car remember). and Ji Hoo has his own notes:))


	14. Escaping, Scared of the past

**Ji Hoo Pov**

I rush back to my car to phone the police to pick up these scum bags

After tying the leader up, Woo Bin and I looks around, going around every area we can looking for them but there's no sign

_I hope they really didn't get caught up in that fire,_ I sigh and continue looking

**_((Note:As Ji Hoo is phoning the police, He won't recieve Jan Di's phonecall.))_**

* * *

**Yi Jung**

I take out my phone as it rings constantly before I can say anything. Ga Eul rushes out " JANDI, JUN PYO."

"I know, they're in trouble."

"I know you hate me but let's talk about this later..." She says

I follow her to her car and then

Ga Eul and I leave in her car leaving Jun Pyo's car in the car park outside her house

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," she answers me, _Right now isn't exactly the best atmosphere between us, I'm still mad._

"STOP THERE." I pull the car to a halt as Ji Ho's car is in front

Ga Eul gets out the car and runs to Jihoo's car,"JANDI, IT'S JANDI, YOU'RE ALIVE."

She grabs Jan Di hugging her, _I'm surprised Jan Di can still breath _

Ga Eul then looks inside the car, Jun Pyo's inside, He has a huge burn mark on his hand

I run to my friend's side,"Jun Pyo." He seems to have lost a lot of blood

Jan Di looks at me," The hut exploded and pieces of flaming wood landed on his hand, His hand got burned and He's been drifting between being conscious and unconscious for a while now."

I nod and watch as she takes off her jumper and ties it around his hand"We have to get it seen to."

"Yeah, I'll call Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Ga Eul you take him to the hospital, ."

She nods and along with Jan Di helps Jun Pyo into the car as they leave, I dial Ji Hoo's number."

* * *

**Ji Hoo Pov**

I pick up my phone"Oh thank god it's Yi Jung.

"Hello?."

"Ji Hoo, where are you and Woo Bin?."

"Looking for Ga Eul and Jun Pyo also making sure the criminals don't get away." I answer

"Oh, Ga Eul and I just found Jun Pyo and Jan Di, both of them are injured so she has taken them to hospital."

I walk around the corner and hear footsteps and a voice

I look up" YI JUNG." I call as he stands infront of us, I hang up the phone and walk towards him.

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I open my eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings

"Where am I." I ask the nurse in front of me

"Seoul Medical hospital." She replies

I look around _, Where's Jan Di, _I can't stop thinking this

Ga Eul enters the room as she walks towards me" You're awake."

I nod, _Happy to see a familiar face_

_As I remember what happened, I see the flames, Jan Di hurt and Dead?_

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JAN DI." I grab onto her arm

"Jan Di's.. she's."

"NOO, DON'T TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD, WHAT, WHERE IS SHE."

My eyes fill with tears as I dread what she's about to say

She grabs my shoulder and puts me back down"Jun Pyo, calm down, Jan Di's okay, She just passed out from exhaustion and had minor injuries

_My heart is beating but slows down when I hear those words_

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

_I don't know what to do now, Jun Pyo saved me today but I can't help but want to run away again, To a time where It was just me, he had forgotten about me, what do I do if he forgets again_.. I sigh

Ji Hoo enters the room"Thinking to yourself deeply?."

I nod" Just a bit."

"How is Jun Pyo?."

"Ah he's feeling better now, His wound has been treated although."

He pauses

"He was freaking out about you, He thought you were dead and was close to tears according to Ga Eul."

I looked at him"I still don't know what to do, If we get involved with each other again It won't work out well, fate has it's way of seperating us."

Ji Hoo nods and sits down"But maybe this time, it's better not to run away, You've already done that doesn't running away make you seem a coward.

I sigh" I admit I'm scared so I am a coward but it's a huge risk to take, I've been doing fine without all that drama in my life."

"Really?, I know that you probably couldn't stop thinking about him, you were really hurt back then."

I nod" It's been years now, I am over that but it's hard to trust him like I did although it wasn't his fault. The pain hurt so much."

**Ga Eul**

I leave Jun Pyo's room as Woo Bin walks in

I smile at him like he does to me and I continue walking, So many thoughts are going around in my head

_That could of been the end, I'm glad Jan Di's alright, _But the biggest problem was _What am I going to do, I can't face Yi Jung_

I keep walking with my head down walking towards the sunlight that comes through from the hospital doors

I'm almost there, almost at my car so I can take a rest but I didn't reach it

"GA EUL." a familar voice speaks, the direction is from behind me

_It's Yi Jung. Grea_t

* * *

It's been a while, I'm sorry I'm finishing up on college work for summer, So slowly the story is building up, Unlike fantasy, I had to be realistic and couldn't have like happy happy reunions, remember Yi Jung has lost out on years worth of being a dad + Ga Eul + Jan Di both feel unsecure + scared to try be with both the people they may love again, why, Because the past is a scary thing, They can get hurt again and that is to much to take, also I'm sorry I forgot to post at the date I said I would, I wasn't home untill late at night so I couldn't. Hope everyone has a great summer ~, I'll try my best to update then, Thanks for everything

**Also: Next Chapter focuses on Ga Eul/ Yi Jung which is why I wanted to get the kidnapping scene done with, Think of next chapter as a part 2: So I know that I cut scenes from them arguing to going to the kidnapping but this is why. I promise you'll love the entire chapter dedicated to them rather than to have them not be involved to go save Jan Di &amp; Jun Pyo**

Please be patient, I do things for a reason :D

Also to my spanish reader; Lo siento, no hablo español.


	15. Soeulmates special

**Ga Eul POV**

I look back and our eyes meet, There's no way I can escape now

Yi jung approaches me and I realise It's over I have to finally face him

I sigh and tell him to follow me

"We'll talk here."

He nods

"So, Did you think this was over and I would forgive you for keeping my son from me for years?.

I shake my head" I didn't mean to, it just happened.

"What just happened? After meeting me after years, You knew he was my son and you still looked at me and spoke to me with a smile on your face"

"Don't you feel guilty? didn't you feel any guilt keeping him from me."

"I did but-." He keeps talking

"You did?".

I nod

"Yet you couldn't even tell me, I had to find out from that conversation at Jun Pyo's house

"I didn't mean to."

"You can't even tell me why."

I felt my anger rising up, My breathing became unsteady and I took a deep breath

"Alright how about this then. First of all I thought you had cheated on me so I left at that time I knew nothing about it not being true so why would I bother to come back into your life with a child. What if he was rejected by you? How could I live with myself then. You've been known to be a Casanova how would I know how you would react if I told you Luhan was your child!."

"I wouldn't reject my own child or you."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT. It's hard to know what your thinking Yi Jung. I didn't want to hurt Luhan by suddenly introducing him to you especially when I hated you and I did everything I could to forget who you are."

_I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.._

He stays still and stops speaking

"You have never got over that I used to play around or be a Casanova during school, have you?."

I didn't answer

"You've never actually trusted me like I thought you did. Always had those doubts in the back of your mind didn't you."

"It's not like that."

"It is, This isn't about Luhan at all, You've always felt insecure being with me."

"That's not true, I understand why you used to be a "player." and you already know that, It's nothing to do with that."

"I'm still mad at you, I think I have a right to see Luhan."

I nod" I understand, You can see him now.

He nods

I sigh and start up the car and pull out of the hospital car park

* * *

The ride was silent all the way to my house, He didn't make a single sound and just looked out the window the entire time

I get out of my car and walk to the door and put the key in to unlock it

Luhan greets me at the door and I've never felt so worried in my life until now

"MUM." He runs towards me and hugs me

I smile and hug him back and pick him up.

"OH UNCLE~ IT'S UNCLE"

Yi Jung looks at him, There's properly hundreds of thoughts going through his head right now, Seeing his kid it's obviously heartbreaking.

"Let's go get some juice yeah." I smile at Luhan and walk inside

I shut the door after Yi Jung comes inside.

* * *

**Yi Jung Pov**

_This is unbelievable. Luhan. now that I look at him, He really does look like me. Why didn't I realize it._

I sit beside him on the couch " Luhan."

He smiles"Yeah?."

"There's something I have to tell you." Ga Eul sits down also

"You see, About Dad, You're finally able to meet him."

Luhan jumps up"WHERE, WHEN. REALLY~."

I look at Ga Eul, _I hate her, This could of been resolved years ago_

I put my hand on his shoulder" Here. I'm here Luhan."

He looks at me"Dad?."

He is confused"Aren't you my uncle."

I shake my head"There was a situation and Mummy couldn't tell you the truth."

Luhan looks at me, Instead of being mad, He seems shocked

"DADDY, YOUR MY DAD?."

"REALLY~."

I'm taken back by his reaction

"You're not angry."

"I have a dad, I've finally met dad."

He sits back down, His expression turns sad

"What's wrong?."

" Do you hate mummy?.

"I'm just angry she kept you away from me for years." _Do I hate Ga Eul, Or just do right now. I don't know, I'm confused myself_

* * *

**Ga Eul Pov**

I sit alone in my bedroom giving Yi Jung space and the time to finally spend time with Luhan

Flicking through a photo book I've built up of Luhan growing up many thoughts go through my head

_Why did I do it, Should I have just trusted him, Told him when I came back. Stopped lying?_

_I don't know._

_but I was afraid._

_I_ pick up my diary. It's full of memories; Times with F4, Jan Di, and our workplace the porridge shop

I flick through the pages of each entry I wrote until I get to the last page, The day I found out I was pregnant

"A day that is supposed to be the best in your life eh."

"I spent that day crying." I sigh

Hours pass as I go through all my old belongings, Luhan and Yi Jung are quiet so I walk through to look

"Luhan?." I walk into the living room but he's not there

I panic" Luhan?."

I walk into his bedroom and he's there fast asleep

I'm about to walk out when I stop

"Yi Jung?." I walk over towards him

Luhan is lying sleeping in his bed and Yi Jung is sleeping on the chair that is beside the bed

What should I do? I can't wake him up.

I walk over and fix Luhan's cover, Yi Jung changes his sleeping position and turns _I'm surprised he can sleep on that chair_

I put a blanket over Yi Jung and lift his head up and put a pillow under it

_He looks so peaceful asleep_. I move his hair out of his face and adjust the blanket

I walk to the door, Turn off the light and close it behind me

_Father and Son. Both play around then fall asleep Typical_

* * *

**Ga Eul Pov**

Late at night coming close to Morning.

The phone is ringing, No it's just my imagination

No it really is ringing

I sigh and get up and go into the living room

I pick up the phone

"Hello?."

"Oh Perfect it's Ga Eul."

I pause"Who are you?."

"I said before to your friend I'm an acquaintance of Yi Jung's."

The phone is grabbed off me

I look and see Yi Jung, He's angry

"Acquaintance of Yi Jung? Really I don't remember you."

"You better get lost if you want to avoid being beat up."

He puts the phone down and looks at me

"Why are you answering the phone at this time?."

"It was ringing so I got up."

"You shouldn't answer the phone to unknown numbers."

"Are you an idiot. Do you want them to be able to harass you."

"You know who it is?."

"I do, I'm dealing with it."

"Oh right, Who are they?. Why do they keep on threatening Jan Di, Jun Pyo. Who next will it be."

"You if your not careful, that's why I said do not answer the phone to them."

"I've already had them contact me before!. He found me before I met Jan Di at the cafe."

"Did he do anything?."

I shake my head" No just questioned me. Who is he Yi Jung?."

He sighs" It seems he's an enemy of my family's art museum, Jealous of it so He wants to take it down, If it gets out that the son of a high class family who own the museum has a child and had a girl upset because of him. Everything will be ruined for me."

"Because you have a child?."

"No, Because in their eyes I abandoned you, They will twist the story with everything they've seen."

**YI JUNG POV**

Hours pass since we last spoke, I hear a door bang and I look over my shoulder

Ga Eul is walking out of her room, She turns to look at me

"I've decided I'll leave Luhan in your hands."

"What do you mean!."

"After all the wrong I've done. I'll leave here and I'll go back to my old area."

"I feel like this is the way I can fix things, I'm not sure how long I'll go for."

She looks upset _I can see tears on her face, Of course. She's doing this for me? But I don't want this, She's just. Leaving me again and causing pain on herself by leaving her son who I know she loves._

She walks off, I want speak but I can't

_I can't speak, LEAVING. Again. Running away again?, WHAT . No _

I freeze as her words repeat in my head

I can hear her in the next room, She's definitely packing by the sounds of things

The door bangs. She's going in to See Luhan probably to say Goodbye

She walks through" Everything Luhan needs is in this house, I better go visit Jan Di before I go

My hands tremble and sweat drips off my head

Before I know it, I'got off the couch reached out and grabbed her hand

* * *

((So here is your special full chapter with only the SoEulmates couple. So: Few things to say to you

: To the person who said that I keep changing from situation to situation after building tension or something; Like you can see The reason is because I wanted to have a special long chapter for Ga Eul and Yi Jung

: Next chapter we shall see Does Ga Eul get scared and run off again or will she be impacted by Yi Jung grabbing her (Will he be able to make her stay)

:What is going to happen with Jan Di &amp; Jun Pyo.

:Will the enemy that wants to destroy Yi Jung succeed?

Find out in the next chapter, Like always It may be delayed since you know summer is right around the corner so I've got plans for once

Note;The reason I don't use words like oppa, or appa, korean words is because when you type them not with korean writing, I think it looks weird so I don't use korean words, Also I use Mummy, Daddy etc because I'm in the UK Not US ^^

Thank you for everything once again, if you have suggestions, mail me.(pm)

Also about when this will come to an end: I haven't decided yet it depends on how busy my life is + when I feel it's right to end it: It may end at 20 chapters, It may end at 40: I'm not sure yet.


	16. Trauma,Necklace,Cooking

Last chapter; Yi Jung and Ga Eul finally talk, As Yi Jung stays at her house because he falls asleep while spending time with Luhan, after a mysterious phonecall, They speak about who wants to ruin Yi Jung, Ga Eul decides the only way to help him is to leave him with Luhan but Yi jung doesn't want that and grabs onto her hand

* * *

**Yi Jung**

Before I knew it, I grab her hand"don't go."

**Ga Eul**

_It was done, It's time for me to go _

I walk out the door but I can't move any further, I look back, Yi Jung's stopping me

"Yi Jung." I look at him, His eyes are filled with tears as he stares at me, His grip tightens he's afraid to let me go

"You're going to run away again?.." His voice is quiet and soft, He's on the verge of tears. It's not like Yi Jung to be like this

He pulls me towards him and wraps his arms around me"What about me?, and Luhan doesn't want to be left without his mum.

I stay still, I can't speak, No words will come out of my mouth

_Yi Jung don't do this, please don't be like this, It's for your own good, It'll solve everything_

I want to say these words but I can't, I physically can't say anything

He's crying, I can hear him sobbing, As he buries his head into my shoulder, My top becomes damp from his tears

"Don't go..- P-please."

I freeze again, This isn't Yi Jung, Yi Jung doesn't act this way. I've only seen him cry once that was when He saw the poster of the first girl he loved that I helped him find the poster from his first love.

Yi Jung

She lets go off my hand and walks out the door

Just like my mood, the weather changes as lightning strikes and rain pours down

Ga Eul jumps backwards and I catch her, She seems terrified

"Ga Eul?."

"Ga Eul."

She doesn't answer and closes her eyes

* * *

Back Story: (My own made up, not really in the anime/manga/live action.)

Ga Eul Pov(When she was 7 years old.)

"Ga Eul, come help your grandparents set up the boat."

"coming." I chirped and ran outside

"Oh it's big! gran." I smile at her and run my small hands over the boat

" What's the weather today Ga Eul." She pats my head

"Oh today it's to be sunny." without knowing I had accidentally read out the wrong day's weather

"That's good then we can go ahead and sail." I smiled and hug my grandparents and went inside to help mum cook.

Hours later

A storm happened, The rain pelted off the ground and our roof, Lightning struck the sky

"MUMMY, WHAT ABOUT GRAN AND GRANDPA?."

She panicked as we could no longer get a hold of them

I ran out of the house and ran to the boat dock and screamed" GRAN, GRANDPA. " over and over again but there was no response by now the waves have probably destroyed their boat

I couldn't breath and the last thing I remembered was watching the ocean before I fell down

I wake up and look around"Mum?, is that you mum."

It's my dad"Mum is outside right now, an incident happened to gran and grandpa."

"WHAT?, This is all my fault." I yell

I stopped eating and sleeping for the next few months

Newspapers all said the same thing" Local fishing family looses too family members to a storm what occured, Why would they go out in one."

"Because of me."

"It's my fault."

I stopped looking at the news reports, weather reports and even the sea and sky

I decided to live my life smiling to be beside Jan Di, but when alone I wasn't the same person

* * *

**Yi Jung Pov**

"Ga Eul."

"Gran..grandpa."

She keeps saying while sweat drips off her head, and she shakes

"Mummy." Luhan reaches out his hand to her as he sits at the other side of her bed

I place a cold towel onto her head" What's wrong?."

She grabs a hold of my hand" I know it's my fault, I'm sorry mum."

She opens her eyes"It's all my fault."

I put my hands on her shoulder "What? , what is?."

"I killed them."

She picks up a diary from beside her bed and throws it

I pick up the diary as she cuddles into Luhan

After reading the diary, I realize what she's talking about

I walk over to her and move her hair out of her face" It wasn't your fault, you were just a child."

I walk to the door then look back

She's fallen asleep again with Luhan sitting beside her

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

It's been hours since we were both discharged from the hospital, I can't get a hold of Ga Eul

Currently I'm at Jun Pyo's house since he's still in pain so F4 with their schemes made me help him

I sit down

He also sits down beside me

_We haven't spoken much except from at the fire, when I went to check on him in the hospital he was sleeping but moments before I was told by Ga Eul that he had been shouting out for me_

"How's your hand?."

"It's painful, Are you hurt?."

"Not really just a few bruises and some joint pain."

"It could of been worse, I was worried."

I nod

He picks up his cup but has to sit it back down again as he winces from the pain of the burn

" I guess there's no choice."

I pick up the cup of tea and hold it near his mouth as I tip the cup so he can drink the tea

* * *

**Jun Pyo Pov**

_Right now I'm the luckiest person alive even if it's just to help me, Jan Di made contact with me when her hand brushed against my face_

I finish the tea as I smile" Thank you."

She nods and turns away

"Jan Di?."

She looks at me

I move closer to her and grab her hand bringing it up and placing my own hand on top of hers

She tries to move her hand back"What are you doing?."

I kiss her hand and look at her" You're in a lot of pain right?."

She doesn't answer and just pulls her hand away

"When are you going to stop doing this to yourself."

"Haven't you suffered enough for the last few years, Why can't you just accept that I love you and I want to fix my mistakes."

She just stares at me without saying anything

then speaks

"It's not easy like you think, I gave everything up years ago."

"What can I do to change how you think?."

She sighs" I need more time."

_Will time heal anything?._

I nod my head

I get up to get a drink of water

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

He leaves the room and I take it our

Our personalised necklace

I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't race when he said" I love you" to me again

I held the necklace close to my chest

_What do I do_

* * *

**Woo Bin Pov**

He and Ji Hoo are on their way to Ga Eul's house to give her back her scarf she left at the hospital

Ji Hoo walks to the door and knocks

After a while

We go into the house and look around, No one's in sight

"Ga Eul?."

"I'll check the kitchen." I go over to the kitchen

and hear Ji Hoo laughing so I go into the room he's in

It's a funny scene

The famous potter Yi Jung is wearing an apron and is preparing food

"Yi Jung?."

He looks up and tries to hide the apron but we've both already saw it

"What are you's doing here?."

"Could ask you the same thing."

"So you've finally taken a mother role than a father's role?."

He shakes his head" Ga Eul's asleep and no one has eaten lunch yet."

Luhan walks through and goes straight to Yi Jung tugging on his apron

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

_"Daddy." _

Me and Ji Hoo are both shocked" He knows?."

Yi Jung nods and finishes preparing the food and picks Luhan up

He nods his head " We've spoken to him about it, Luhan greet your uncle Ji Hoo and your uncle Woo Bin."

Luhan smiles at us and waves

I smile back and Ji Hoo does the same

"Well We came here to hand Ga Eul this."

I hand over the scarf, I guess we will see you another time

"Just because you have a family, don't forget your friends." Ji Hoo jokes with him and pats him on the shoulder

"Bye Luhan." I wave

Luhan waves back and giggles as Yi Jung sits him on the chair

"I'm glad things have turned out well." We close the door and leave Ga Eul's area

* * *

So here it is; I gave you a sad/happy chapter

It's cute to see Yi Jung be a dad right lol, Anyway this is not the end even though it seems like it is, We've still got more things to happen, In the next chapter Jan Di finds out something shocking from the past, Yi Jung continues to fight off the person trying to ruin him and Ga Eul seems to have got closer to Yi Jung but what about Jan Di will she finally accept Jun Pyo again?

Also It's completely made up the part about Ga Eul, as you know on BOF, there isn't any traumatic experience Ga Eul has had but I wanted to add it in so we can see a slightly more damaged and sad Ga Eul,

Also have you watched kim so eun(Ga Eul) on WGM, She's always to embarrassed because of jae rim, It's so cute; If you haven't go check it out

Thank you for everything~


	17. Cable car,Realisation,Kiss

Chapter; 17;( Continued from 16)

* * *

**Jan Di**

I hold the necklace close to my chest

Jun Pyo enters the room again causing me to throw the necklace across the room in shock

"What is it?."

I run towards it trying to grab it before he does but I'm to late

He examines it "You still have this?."

I nod

"How long for?."

"All this time that I left."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away"

We look at one another

I sigh "I better go now,"

"Before you go back home, There's somewhere we need to go."

He grabs my hand and we leave his house

A car pulls up as his butler gets out, he gets into it and tells me to sit beside him in the passenger seat

I nod although I'm confused, I'm curious

We arrive after half an hour journey, "Where are we?."

"Seoul."

I get out the car and look around" Isn't this." _the place Jun Pyo and I first met outside of school_

"Now we have to walk."

I nod as he takes my hand and takes me along with him

I try to take my hand back but he shakes his head making me feel guilty

"Gu Jun Pyo, where are we."

"Shss, your loud."

After we walk through the doors, He lets go of my hand and I look around and realise

_Were at the cable cars_

The place we first became closer at

I look around " Why are we ."

"I just wanted to ride the cable car."

_Strange._

I nod and walk to the platform and step into it

"It's been a while for us being here."

"I'm surprised you still remember."

"What do you mean?, Of course I do, It's the first time I ever stayed out so late with someone."

I laugh"Well I thought I was going to die that day by my mother's hand."

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I laugh as I look at her, She finally is laughing and smiling like her usual self

I wish she would be like this every day

"Could you imagine bringing Sung Min here."

I smile and speak" He would adore it"

She speaks looking at the ground

"If only I didn't meet my fate with that car, He'd still be here in my arms today"

"It wasn't your fault, Sung Min will be happy up there, he's happy his mother survived even if he didn't make it, He'll watch you from above, your guardian angel knowing just how much of a great mother you are."

_My heart is aching, She blames herself_

"Sung min would be friends with Luhan, Could you imagine how much trouble they'd cause together." She chuckles and wipes her tears

I put my arm around her"We'd have a lot of drama dealing with them, Especially since He's Yi Jung's child,He would try and teach poor innocent Sung Min things he's not supposed to know."

She laughs"Yeah like convince him to play chap door run or how to impress girls or something."

We both laugh

She looks out as the cable car moves

"This must be the first time, this has actually moved while we've been on it."

I nod "I know"

"How did we end up like this Jan Di." I ask her

"We were always kept apart, people didn't want us to be together"

"Why didn't we fight to be together?."

"We did but in the end illness ruined us, When you got hit everything we had ended, There was no way to save us."

"I hate what happened, You wouldn't remember but in the hospital you used to think I belonged to Ji Hoo, That's one of the things that got me the most, As the real Jun Pyo never wanted me to go with Ji Hoo." Her voice was shaky

_I still remember being told what I did afterwards, When she left and I regained my memories, Telling that girl whoever she was to get out of my sight and going to look for Jan Di but she was already gone_

I never will leave your side again." I look at her

"You can't promise me anything, promises are bad luck in my life."

"What else could happen now, We've been separated by your mum, arranged marriage, amnesia.

What else can go wrong for us Jun Pyo, There's too many risks."

"Nothing because Sung Min is now protecting us, he's your guardian angel."

"Can a guardian angel save us?."

"Of course."

I look over and spot the piece of writing of what I wrote that night"Our mark is still here although it was written by a felt tip pen."

She looks over at the writing that I wrote when we got stuck in here

"Oh, the writing that would prevent me from ever getting married if someone saw this."

I shake her arm playfully" Oh who would you be marrying then, Ji Hoo?."

"Don't know about that one."

"Ya, you don't like him right?."

"Hmm."

"YAA, Jan Di."

She smiles and hits my shoulder"Were just friends,I swear."

"Hmm."_ I'm not convinced, She was close with him when I wasn't by her side_

"We are friends."

"Alright, I believe you." I chuckle

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

How's your work going? he asks me

"Work?, Oh the project, Yeah I've already done most of the work for my company, You just need to do the presentation to the director board and hopefully they agree."

I tell him

"I see. That's great then."

I nod

He moves closer to me

_ I want to move away but my legs are stuck, I can't move, Why won't my heart listen to my head, This won't work, My heart is racing, It happens every time he gets close to me._

_Jun Pyo please don't come any closer, I don't want to ruin the wall I've put up, you can't come close to me, It'll ruin everything_

"Jan Di."

"Hmm?." I stop spacing out and return to reality

"I want to see your home."

"Huh?."

"The place you lived when you left."

"Oh, It's just a small village, Nothing to see really"

"I want to go there to experience what you went through."

"Um."

_I don't want him to go there, He will find out everything that happened there_

"Maybe, It's a while away from here though It's a long journey, Your business won't be able to handle it if you go."

"I'm not the heir now, I don't have to listen to my mother's commands as the company is in my hands only."

"I know but-."

_Think of an excuse, think Jan Di_

"The more you want me not to go there, means I will go there as I'm curious to why"

_Oh no he's figured it out, I'll have to visit there and ask locals who know me not to say anything and hide my diaries_

I don't say anything else about the subject

My phone beeps so I look at it. it's a calender alert" Sung Min's birthday."

_Oh that's right, I almost forgot_

"Jun Pyo."

"Yeah?."

"Today would of been Sung Min's birthday"

Jun Pyo looks at me, His expression shows he's shocked and surprised.

"WHAT, Why are we here then, We should be at his memorial."

"I know, We will go after we get off this."

* * *

**On the same day, an hour later**

Jan Di and Jun Pyo have gotten off the cable cars and are now driving towards Sung Min's memorial place

**Jun Pyo POV**

"It's the second time going here"

"I've been about twenty times now."

_My hearts aches again, The amount of times she's had to feel like I do when I come here_

As I look at the name plate " Geum Sung Min."

My hands become shaky and I have to fight to catch a breath

"Sung Min."

I say the name over and over again as I take flowers and place them on a table in front of the memorial " Happy Birthday Sung Min."

I look at his scan photo that's placed in a frame, The one I first saw when I came here for the first time after finding out the truth

I hear footsteps and look back, Jan Di's family is here

"Jan Di-Ah." They rush to her and hug her as she embraces them back

"Oh Bro?." Kang San spots me straight away and rushes over

"It's really you bro."

I nod and mess up his hair " It's been a while."

"Gu Jun Pyo?." Her mother walks over to me as I smile

"Hello." I shake her hand

Jan Di's family haven't changed, They still look the same, cheery close family that I always wished I had, although my mother has changed her ways now thankfully

"It's nice to see you here." Her dad and mother both greet me and then place flowers and food onto the table

"Sung Min, It's your grandmother here."

I listen to what she says

"It's been a while little one, I hope your doing well up there, It's unfortunate that you couldn't come into this world properly but I know you will always watch over our Jan Di, She treasures you so much and you helped her through all her hard times, You may not be with us now, but you're always in our hearts."

I Put my hand on Jan Di's shoulder as she kneels down at the table praying.

**-Jan Di POV-**

Jun Pyo starts to speak, his voice is shaky and he's on the verge of tears

"Sung Min, Today would of been your birthday, Happy Birthday, , I'm sorry I put your mother through such hard times on her own, and I know I can never turn back time and fix this, I'm sorry if you had to comfort your mum through bad times because I wasn't there to do so, Although We've never met, Your my child and will forever be in my heart, You should know your dad has made many mistakes but from now on I'll try to fix them."

"While your up there looking over your mum, I promise I'll make sure she's never in danger again and will protect her this time."

I look at him, He closes his eyes as he bows and stands up

_Protect me, I now understand how guilty I've made him feel, Amnesia wasn't his fault why do I blame him so much, I don't understand myself, It's not his fault, He got hit, why do I constantly push him away_..

We said our last prayers and left, My family and I walked along side a park outside with Jun Pyo as they caught up, I keep staring at the scenery as I question myself

_Why do I blame Jun Pyo still, It's been five years. He tries his hardest to make it up to me but my heart won't open up, I'm the coward not him._

* * *

After the conversation with her parents and Jun Pyo, Jan Di went to her office to start work, and Jun Pyo went to his own company. Now onto the next day:

_The next day_

**Ga Eul POV**

I sit at the breakfast bar with Yi Jung and Luhan

Biting another piece of my toast, I chew on it

My phone beeps as I look at the text"Jan Di."

I read the text and see that she's still having problems trusting Jun Pyo

Yi Jung looks at me"What's wrong?."

I finish eating then speak

"Jan Di's having problems with Jun Pyo."

"What did he do?." Yi Jung shakes his head

"Nothing, Just they went to visit Sung Min's memorial place and the words he said really hit her hard, she's finally realised that he regrets hurting her and how guilty he feels about it."

"She has?. I guess in a way that's good news, She might give him a chance again."

"I'm not sure."

_Maybe she can, I mean, Yi Jung and I aren't together right now, but We've became closer since he comes over to look after Luhan often and of course was there for me when I suffered due to remembering my past_

"Ga Eul?."

"Hmm?."

"You trust me right?."

_Trust, Do I trust him, I mean I let him be around myself and Luhan, but trust has caused me so much trouble in my life, do I trust Yi Jung again?_

_but if he's not here, It feels lonely and I've told him a lot of stories I finally know my answer_

" I trust you Yi Jung, But.."

"But?."

"If you ever do anything again to make me loose the trust I have in you, I'll never trust you again and I mean it, I'll give you a chance since it was a misunderstanding and of course for the sake of Luhan."

"Is it only for Luhan, You only want me here because of Luhan?."-

I don't answer and get up but I trip over the chair

"Yi Jung?."

I look at him from the ground as he's standing in front of me

He then puts out his hand and pulls me up, I'm grateful but

I'm dangerously close to him now

"You can refuse if you want."

"Huh?".

He comes closer to me as his lips meet my own

_What, what is going on, The last time we kissed was five years ago, what do I do, he'll get upset if I don't respond but do I want this, a relationship with Yi Jung again?."_

I pull back as he looks at me, His expression softens as he seems sad

"I understand." He speaks

_I'm confused, what do I want?, I talk about Jan Di, but is it possible I'm the coward, No I can't be a coward."_

I watch him as he walks towards the living room where Luhan ran to watch cartoons earlier

I pull his arm back as he looks confused," I'm sorry."

_I've figured it out now, I've cried for years about not having him by my side, if I let him go now, It'll be the end and this time my fault_

I lean closer to him as this time I close the gap between us

He smiles and kisses me back, deepening the kiss

After what felt like a long time, We pull away from one another and his famous signature smirk is shown on his face

"You know you really do look like a player."

"WHAT?."

"Your eyes and that smirk of yours."

"Who's the one who said "throw away your misconception that all girls want a good guy."

"Wow, you still remember that."

"Of course, innocent Ga Eul."

I hit his head with the newspaper I was reading

"CASANOVA."

"Oh little Luhan, My favourite guy in the world, No one can replace you, You look like an angel, not like your Casanova dad over there." I smile and dance around with Luhan as he giggles

"GA EUL, I'm not a Casanova. That's cruel." Yi Jung pulls a face

"You used to be."

"Years ago, Apologise."

"NO."

"Sorry." I say in a unsympathetic tone and stick my tongue out at him

"Sorry Sunbae." I say as a joke since I used to call him that all the time when I was younger

He smirks

_If there's one thing I've discovered is that there's a huge risk with us being together, but it's better to go through these obstacles together rather than alone, because going through this alone, Only makes us weak rather than being strong going through it all together_

* * *

((Happy chapter for a change, kind of for both couples, Jan Di is finally realising that maybe Jun Pyo isn't as bad as she thinks anymore, and Ga Eul has decided to trust Yi Jung, don't worry this isn't the end, more chapters are coming, some bad, some good, Sorry I've not updated for a while, I've been busy,

-I hope my usual readers/new readers are all doing well, Welcome if you've just started following, Thank you ^^

-Ga Eul and Yi Jung are so adorable in this chapter right?, Jan Di and Jun Pyo are also to, although we never got to see much of Ga Eul/Yi Jung relationship in BOF, I think they would have a playful relationship, Yi Jung acts differently around Ga Eul, He's sweet, and Jan Di and Jun Pyo will forever be the bickering but caring couple, so I want them both to have this kind of image,

I watched the hana yori dango version + Taiwanese version, Got to say I love them both but I'll forever love BOF, because of Yi Jung/Ga Eul, in the other versions, they don't really have a story;

I own a tumblr which I update almost daily, I just opened my ask box so if you want to have a discussion about any dramas, including this one, go there or you can ask me about when the next chapter etc will be updated, or tell me an idea you have

My tumblr; Type in asiandramaislifex3

My ask box on tumblr; just add /ask, at the end

DO NOT FEAR, THIS IS NOT THE END.- Next chapter next week or whenever I have time

-Have a good day &amp; Thank you all for everything ^^))


	18. Your view,let me know your opinion,note)

**Hello **

**I've noticed the views for chapter 17 are high but I don't know what your feelings on it are so I want to know your opinion, Did you like the chapter/ or if you didn't tell me what you didn't like about it?**

**Is there anything you want to happen in the next few chapters**

**and do you definitely want me to continue?, If you don't please say so**

**Thank you;**

**I'll be checking this more often so I can improve if there's anything you don't like, so please reply;**

**-Clo**


	19. Stranger, Business merge, Marriage?

Chapter 18(Technically if you ignore the last chapter which was the opinion/your thoughts I wrote)

Jan Di walks to her office, They're meeting for a review today in her building-

**Jan Di POV**

I walk to the boardroom, As I open the doors, Jun Pyo has already arrived.

"Hello."

I bow and greet him formally since were working

"Ya Geum Jan Di, I'm not a stranger."

I roll my eyes playfully," I know, but board members are coming today so if they saw us talking informally, They would think we are unprofessional."

He nods "Got it."

"Did you hear the news?."

Woo Bin is the third to arrive

"Hmm?."

"Ga Eul made up with Yi Jung, They're back together."

I smile" Really?, that's great, I've not messaged checked my phone but I probably have a hundread messages about it

Jun Pyo says

"Yi Jung also wouldn't hang up when he phoned me to tell me." He laughs

We all laugh then the doors open again

"Miss Jan Di There is a suspicious person outside of the main entrance."

I look at my secretary "Did you call security."

She nods "Do you want to find out who they are in, it was as if they were waiting for someone.

I think back to when I was kidnapped and I nod

"Yes, Find out everything you can about them."

Woo Bin speaks"Suspicious person, Could that be to do with Yi Jung?."

I nod my head "I'm not sure, we have to keep this a secret from both of them."

Ji Hoo appears and is filled in about what happened

_We've all agreed to keep it a secret and investigate secretly, Sorry Yi Jung, Ga Eul, We can't ruin your happiness with bad news already_

We hear voices," It's them. Shss."

Ga Eul and Yi Jung enter the room, Arms linked clearly extremely happy to be together

I smile

"Ohh, What is this." The boys tease Yi Jung,

"So that's why you were so excited, you weren't lying." Ji Hoo adds and hits Yi Jung's back

I look at Ga Eul,"YAH, GA EUL. how many messages do you want to send me, you'll end up filling my inbox at that rate."

She runs over to me and grabs my hands and jumps up and down and then hugs me,"Jan Di-ah, I'm sorry."

I smile," It's okay, Where is Luhan?."

"He's with his aunt."

I nod "Oh, He's lucky he's away from the drama then."

I joke with her"Congratulations" I hug my best friend

* * *

**Jun Pyo Pov**

We talk about business, and tease Yi Jung &amp; Ga Eul

But.

Jan Di seems distant like she's constantly thinking about something

_Is it Yi Jung, and Ga Eul, she's worried they might get hurt_

_no she's deep in her thoughts, it must relate to her_

_Is it Sung Min, His birthday did just pass_

_No._

_Then is it._

_Me?_

I look at her

She's looking at a piece of paper but you can tell she isn't really focusing on it

She seems confused, her face expression is giving this away

Ji Hoo also has noticed as he waves his hand in front of her face

"Jan Di?."

"Hmm."

"You must be tired, you were spacing out."

She laughs but it isn't a genuine one

Ji Hoo then looks at me as he tells us to swap seats

I nod

and go over to her and sit beside her

"What's wrong?."

"Won't Yi Jung's parents step in soon?, like your mother did in the past."

I nod" Probably but they'll be able to get through it."

"You think so."

I nod

"Of course."

_I really don't know what will happen with them_

**Yi Jung POV**

My phone rings as I ignore it

The truth is I've been getting calls constantly from my mother and her secretary

I can't tell Ga Eul though she will freak out

We finish the meeting as I walk out Jan Di's office with Ga Eul,

_Holding her hand always makes me feel secure, I don't want to ever let go of her_

"YI JUNG."

I hear my voice being called as I turn around

"Mother?."

_I thought my mum left korea_

Ga Eul hides behind me as I look at my mum

"WHAT IS IT?."

"Oh, I would like to know who is Lu Han and Ga Eul?."

I can't back down like Jun Pyo did

"My son and my girlfriend."

"What!, you can't have a son."

"Well I do."

"What do you think will happen if someone thinks out our son has got serious and has a son, Do you think the board for the art gallery will keep sponsoring us, if you can't even marry one of their daughters."

"I'm not marrying anyone but Ga Eul."

"Come on Ga Eul."

I walk with her past my mum as I only look straight ahead

"This is not the end YI JUNG!."

I ignore her voice and keep walking

"Yi Jung, you shouldn't ignore your mother."

Ga Eul looks at me

"I don't care, she won't let me be happy,I'm not marrying anyone but you."

She smiles at me but I know she's worried, I am to, It's only a matter of time before my rich family ruin everything

**JUN PYO POV**

Hours pass as the tension is all surrounding us, Yi Jung's mother is threatening him and trying to drag him away from his family

This is what happens when your rich, your family control your life I already own Shinwa ,but Yi Jung has to sell his pieces to his museum and his money comes from being the successor of there.

I sigh

"What are we going to do."

I'm with my F4 friends as we are at my house

Jan Di and Ga Eul are in the other room

"I don't know."

Yi Jung speaks

"My mum thought I was still just fooling around, then she found out about Luhan and Ga Eul, I don't want her to do anything but I know she will"

"She will never allow me to be with Ga Eul, Once again she'd prefer a rich girl to be in our family

He's hiding something, it's obvious due to his suspicious behaviour

"Yi jung what is it?."

"Err."

"Tell us."

"My mum gave me a deal."

"HUH WHAT DEAL?."

" Leave Ga Eul so I can stay in our rich family,and have charge of the museum or leave and have nothing but Ga Eul and Luhan."

"WHAT?, She's going to."

"Yeah, She's going to cut all my expenses from our family and I won't be able to sell my pieces to our museum."

"That's going to be tough, You still have your family and business but it's going to be hard for you to sell your pieces."

"I know."

"I'm not leaving my family though, I worked so hard to earn Ga Eul's trust and Luhan's."

* * *

"You could lie."

"Hmm?."

We listen to Ji Hoo who speaks

"You could tell your family that you and Ga Eul broke up, or even fight in front of them then when they trust you, we will help you hide the truth or you's can go somewhere far away they can't find you's."

"Would that work?." Yi jung asks him

He nods

"We just need to make sure your not followed, I can deal with that."

Woo Bin looks at Yi Jung

"So that's sorted, we just have one other thing to watch." I say

"Who?."

"That suspicious guy who is trying to expose your secret Yi Jung."

"Not if I give up being from that rich family of mine, afterwards is none of my responsibility."

"Hmm."

* * *

**Yi Jung POV**

I hear screaming, Judging my the voice, It's my Ga Eul

We run through into the next room as she's panicking, and crying

"What's wrong?."

I rush over to her

"Luhan's gone."

"WHAT?!."

"My aunty went to get him from Nursery and He's gone, he's not there."

I look at the rest of them

* * *

**Yi Jung Pov**

Ga Eul rushes to the nursery as she waits outside

She speaks to the nursery teacher

After crying for two hours, I grab her hand" We need to go home, he will come back home."

She shakes her head

I look up as I see a tall figure with a child

As they get closer, I look at the child

"Luhan?."

Ga Eul gets up as she rushes over to Luhan and takes him off the lady

"What happened?."

It's a nursery teacher

"Luhan was running about outside and then a stranger approached him so he ran away."

_Stranger?,_

"Thank you." I smile at the nursery teacher then look at my child

"Luhan, what did the stranger say to you?."

"He tried to talk to me about daddy." He answers his mother

"WHAT?."

"I don't know, he said If my daddy is You." He points to me

_I knew it, My mother is involved with that guy, that's why he's been stalking Ga Eul and me, He's been paid by my mum_

_"Let's go home for now."_

I help Ga Eul with getting Yi Jung into the car as we head off home

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

Jan Di and Jun Pyo are both at her house sitting on the decking

"So it was a false alarm then."

"Yeah seems like it, but. It could of been bad if Luhan spoke back to that stranger."

"I know, Jun Pyo, Yi Jung loves pottering and selling his pieces right?"

"Yeah but he loves Ga Eul and Luhan more."

"It's a huge risk but I've got an idea."

"Huh?."

"My Business and your business could convince them to add art museum's to our building plan."

"You mean we merge both our businesses with Yi Jung's pottery."

She nods

"If it doesn't go well, Ga Eul still has a studio for pottery."

"Hmm, We would have to convince the sponsors."

"But how?."

"We have to reveal everything, Yi Jung's blackmail from his own family, Luhan and their relationship, to go against his family's business."

"Can we do that?."

"I'm not sure."

"Jan Di."

"Hmm?."

"If we want to do a proper merge of our businesses, there is one permanent way we can have control over the board."

"What?."

"If we get married."

She looks at me with a shocked expression

* * *

**To my readers**

I decided to continue thank you for your lovely reviews, So A lot happened:(To the dear reader, I added in your suggestion about more romance between our Jan Di and Jun Pyo( I was going to do that anyway dw :D) &amp; also to the other reader the rich families stepping in(except not Jun Pyo's since, His mum can't really do anything remember, he's the owner of Shinwa)

NOTE: About the business merge(Basically Jan Di and Jun Pyo get married it means that Geum business &amp; Shinwa business will be connected since they will belong to the both of them rather than Geum to Jan Di and Shinwa to Jun Pyo, Both businesses will be both of theirs, This means that the chairmen + The people who donate/sponsor, will be able to trust them working together since Jun Pyo also owns the company that they're going to work with(Geum), Same with Jan Di's side.

_This project overlaps with the current one, we shall say the current project is already done, and now this is the new BIG one since it involves many businesses, Geum, Shinwa, Pottery studios(Yi Jung/Ga Euls') to create a new chain of art museums that will take over Yi Jung's family's one:_

Now:** (THIS DOES NOT WORK AS EASY AS I HAVE WRITTEN IT IN THE REAL WORLD so please don't comment"It's not realistic, it doesn't work like that etc, I know but this is how it works in my story, Thank you, :) ))**

I hope I explained it all for you,(I also hate the whole business official things, so I don't focus on much of that, so many things will happen

Their new project vs Yi Jung's family

-Will Jan Di accept though?

Thank you, &amp; I'll try my best to update soo


	20. Accepting,Father and Son, Stalker?

**[[Notes- Bypass- Means highway]]**

**Jan Di POV**

"Married, You want us to get married?."

_IS HE CRAZY, how can we get married, were not even dating but. we can save Ga Eul, Yi Jung, AH i'm so confused."_

"I can't answer you right now, I'll think about it."

"I understand, Let's meet again when you've thought about it, I'm not forcing you to marry me although I do love you, It's to help Yi Jung and Ga Eul, if you feel uncomfortable, think of it like that."

I nod

_He's insane_

I get into my car as I drive to a store and enter

I pick up some food as I walk straight into someone and drop it

"I'm sorry, really sorry."

"Jan Di?."

I look up " Ji Hoo, what are you doing here at this time."

He helps me pick the food up

"Oh I was just around and felt hungry"

He pays for my snacks for me,

I want to pay but he tells me he owes me, it's like old times

I nod

I sit at the table as I eat the noodles I bought

"So he asked you to get married to him?."

I nod

_Ji Hoo's a great friend to me, I can trust him to help me make the right decision_

"Jan Di, It's been a rough time for you but I think you need to open your heart for him, I understand the pain you went through, but look at Ga Eul, She has accepted Yi Jung back into her life and she is happier, If Sung Min was here, You'd be more open to that option."

"I know but."

"There is no buts, Don't think of the negative, think of the positive, if you both get married, you'll help Yi Jung and Ga Eul but also you'll be able to spend time with Jun Pyo, Give him a chance to show his sincerity towards you, Don't shut him out."

He smiles

"You think I can?."

"Of course, Aren't you the patch of grass that never gets ripped out or destroyed."

I laugh," I remember you said something similar to me at the balcony at school."

"Oh when I came back from France."

I nod

"I remember also, I was so surprised to hear the rumours about you and Jun Pyo then."

I laugh

"Oh you mean when he claimed to the entire school we were dating."

He laughs

"Yeah, then"

"I feel like if you didn't end up in our school, you would of got into someone other incident with Jun Pyo at one point of both your lives."

"Oh come on, He didn't hang about in the same places I did back then."

"I know but think about it , all the people in this world, those who approached him, he happened to meet you, The only commoner in our school, it is destiny."

I laugh

"Hmm guess so, you sound like him now."

Ji Hoo shakes his head"at least I don't mix my words up."

"That's true." I smile and finish the food

After I finish eating, I walk outside with him to his motorbike

"You seem to still love that motorbike more than your car." I laugh

He laughs

" I know, It's easier drive, Well I hope you think properly about your decision, remember not let your past effect you."

He smiles and starts his bike

I nod

"I know, Thank you."

He waves"I'll be off then."

"Bye, Drive safe."

He then leaves on his motorbike as I go back to my own house

* * *

**Jan Di POV (continued)**

It's been a week now, I haven't given Jun Pyo my answer, I've been working on every project I can just so I don't have to see him

I am not sure what I will say if I do see him

I sit outside on a bench on the roof sipping my tea

I look at the cars going by as I hear footsteps behind me

"Oh have you find the file I'm looking for?."

"No, But I've found who I'm looking for."

_Uh Oh_

_Jun Pyo_

I turn to face him

We are just inches away from one another

I can feel his breath on my neck

"So, Why have you been avoiding me."

"How did you know I am here."

"Instinct, Since you wouldn't answer me, I came to you."

I nod

"You want my answer, Will I marry you so we can merge our companies right?."

"Of course, But you won't be able to divorce me quickly when this is all over with."

I nod

_I knew that was coming, I don't want to marry him and then divorce him, but even marrying him, can I do it_

"If you agree to marry me, Jan Di, Please give me another chance to prove I truly love you."

"Yes."

"Huh?."

"I'll marry you and give you a chance."

"HUH."

He's shocked, I'm even shocked with myself

He pulls me closer to him and kisses my forehead

"Jan Di, I don't expect you to love me like you did back then, but even just you being my wife makes me happy."

I nod as I look at him

_Why does this seem like a bad idea._

* * *

**Yi Jung Pov**

"Luhan behave for daddy"

Ga Eul tells our child as were having a boys day out

I kiss her goodbye at her door as I smile and walk to the car

After pulling the seat beat over him

I go to the driver's side and start the car

"Say Bye to Mummy."

Luhan leans out the window waving his hand at Ga Eul who waves back

I drive off on the way to the arcade

We arrive to the arcade as I get out the car and then help Luhan out of it

I lock the car and put him down

"Let's go buddy." I mess up his hair and take his hand

I help him onto the seat for the car racing game and sit on the other opposite

"Daddy, if you win, you buy ice cream."

I laugh,"Deal."

I wait for the game to start as it does, I look at Luhan's screen

He's prepared

I play the game against him, as I turn the wheel multiple times

"Luhannnn."

I shout as he passes by me in the game as I'm stuck at a wall

"I'll win."

By the time I've got my car out from the wall, He's already won

He jumps up and down" I won I won, Ice cream!"

I laugh and take his hand" Let's go get ice cream then."

I smile and walk with him to the ice cream shop outside the arcade as I pay for the ice cream cones

"Here." I hand him his ice cream cone as he happily takes it

We eat the ice cream, As he spots out several different wildlife that is around

He scrunches his face up

"Ohh, I told you not to eat it to fast. You'll get brain freeze."

I pat his head and wipe his face that is covered in ice cream

"Daddy, What is that."

I look at where he's pointing

"Oh that's a seagull."

"Don't let it near your food, They are known for stealing other peoples."

He giggles

"Bad seagull." He points his finger at it

I laugh

"Yes,Bad seagull."

_I don't know how I came from being a guy obsessed with girls and partying to a man sitting here scolding a seagull with his child, But I don't mind at all, Ga Eul is the one who changed my life, When she came into my life, I finally didn't want to play around any more and I became who I am today, A family man with his beautiful girlfriend and child. Ah that's cheesy._

My phone rings

It must be

Ga Eul

I pick it up" Hello?."

"Hello. Is he behaving."

"Hmm, here you can ask him."

I put the phone on speaker

" It's mummy." I tell him

"Mummmmmmmmmy!." He shouts into the phone

I smile

"Hello My handsome boy, What are you and daddy up to, You've been behaving right?."

Ga Eul speaks to him

"Mhmm, Daddy bought me ice cream as he lost at the racing game".

She laughs

"Yay, Go Luhan~."

"Ga Eul, You don't support your boyfriend but you support your son terrible."

She laughs

"I support you both, I promise."

" I believe you."

I spend the rest of the day with Luhan playing games, having lunch, taking a long walk and also visiting the small soft play there

We decide to head home as it's getting close to dinner time

* * *

**Yi Jung POV(Continued)**

"Ga Eul."

"Hmm?."

I open the door and everyone seems to be here

_ Oh come on When did they all arrive here_

"Oh He's back!,

"Ga Eul the troublemaker is back."

Woo Bin shouts

"Which one?."

She laughs talking about both of us being a potential trouble maker

She smiles and lifts Luhan as he runs to her

"I'm Kidding, you behaved right?, Daddy didn't influence you badly or anything?."

Luhan giggles"Yeah, I did. Noo He didn't".

"Good."

then she looks at me and speaks

"Oh, They came over for dinner."

"Oh what is for dinner."

"Kimichi soup and rice." She smiles

I look at the table everyone really is here

Jan Di and Jun Pyo sit across from each other looking awkward, Ji Hoo sits beside Jun Pyo

Woo Bin sits beside Jan Di

Luhan runs to talk to Woo Bin

I look at the seat at the top and smile"Of course she doesn't let anyone sit in my seat.

I help her with the food and cutlery

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

I look at Ga Eul, I'm proud of how much she has changed her life over these last few years

She really has got her life figured out compared to me

I'm marrying Jun Pyo based on a business deal

What do I do

I look at him, he's talking to Ji Hoo,

Ji Hoo then looks at me

I tap Jun Pyo's hand and point to Yi Jung and Ga Eul, They don't notice

What do we do?."

"Huh?."

"Do we tell them or not."

"Not right now, but we will have to tell them soon, I don't want them to feel guilty that were getting married to help them, That's how they will view it."

I nod

_I'm sorry Jun Pyo, I wish I could tell you that I love you but the words won't come out of my mouth, I can't._

We all have dinner together and I'm now helping Ga Eul with the dishes

_I really have to tell her, she's my best friend._

" Um..Ga Eul, There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?." She smiles as she looks at me

"Jun Pyo asked me to marry him."

"Omg, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh seriouslyy~~."

"Shss, shss!, It's not like that, were just getting married to help you and Yi Jung lead a happy life, Once our businesses merge were going to make our own museum so that he can sell his pieces to it, and we will take on his family's company."

"Really?, Isn't that torture though, I mean, I really appreciate what you're doing for us, but if it means making your life be decided by this, I don't want you to do that."

_How can I tell her this, that Im kind of happy about it_

"Ga Eul, It's, Not like that."

"Huh?, you mean your not forcing yourself into this."

It's time to have courage, like Ji Hoo said

"I'm not, I'm alright with it."

"Huh?."

"I feel happy and excited if it makes sense."

Ga Eul grabs my hands and jumps up and down"You're falling in love again."

Uhhh

"I think so."

"I'm so happpy Jan Di~~."

She spins me around with her several times until we both get dizzy

"Don't tell him, I'm to embarrassed, keep this as a secret okay?."

She smiles" Of course Jan Di ah~."

I help her clean up as we both wash the dishes and cutlery.

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I walk through to the kitchen to see what all the fuss is

I was about to enter but I decide to listen to their conversation

Ga Eul is spinning Jan Di around

What are they so happy about

"Don't tell him, I'm to embarrassed, Keep this a secret okay?."

Ga Eul agrees

"Of course Jan Di ah~."

"What are you's talking about?."

"Oh Jun Pyo, for how long were you standing there."

I enter the kitchen as they both freeze

"I've only just walked through."

I lie, I have been here since they were jumping up and down about something but I could only hear half of their conversation

"Oh, It's nothing, Just talking about how we can't wait to take Luhan to a park, Nearby has lots of amazing food~."

Ga Eul is lying, But I nod

"Oh, I'm going to head off now, so I just came to say Goodbye."

I walk back through to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo

We say goodbye to everyone then they leave in their own cars

I wait in my car until I see Jan Di leaving so I can make sure she gets home alright

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

"Alright Bye, See you tomorrow."

I wave goodbye at them and then get into my car and drive off

I listen to music in my car like always but it cuts off

"Huh."

I play about with the radio but it doesn't turn back on

"Must be a fault."

I turn onto the Bypass that leads me to my house

I look behind, there is a car tailgating me

Don't they know the rules!

I switch lanes and move to the other side

They copy me

_Okay this is weird_

I keep moving sides and they copy me

This is not right

I pull over to the side and rest my head on the steering wheel waiting for their car to pass me

I watch it in the mirror as it pulls over to and then everything went black

I hear the crashing noise but I can't move my leg and my neck is stiff

* * *

[[Hello It's been a while, I'm really sorry, I've been out more, and my summer is coming to an end, so this is a long chapter, I wrote this chapter like five times and didn't like it, so now this is a chapter I'm satisfied with, Sorry about the delay, I'll try to update more, so a lot of things happen in this chapter, ,Jan Di accepts Jun Pyo's proposal but she also is falling back in love with him, Luhan and Yi Jung have a boys day out, and they all eat dinner together, then.

Who do you think is following Jan Di and what do they want, Next chapter, all will be revealed. _sorry I did a cliffhanger again._

_Thank you once again for everything. I am really pleased at the response to this story.]]_


	21. Vision, Evil uncle,Marriage already?

hours later, Jan Di is unconscious and taken to the hospital

Jun Pyo sits by her as he waits for her to wake up

** Jun Pyo POV**

"Jan Di."

"Please wake up, I'm begging you"

I look at her

Her injuries are bad, Her head has a bandage wrapped around it as they told me she cut her head and her legs and arms are covered in bruises

_How did this happen, I repeat to myself over and over again_

I look at my phone then back to her as I wait for the others to investigate who it was that did this

She's been out of it since last night, It's now going onto morning the next day

"Are you alright?".

Woo Bin arrives and walks into the room

I shake my head in response to his question

"She's been passed out for hours now."

"She'll be alright, she's Jan Di remember."

"But this is her second time being in hospital since she came back, I should of protected her more."

I wipe the tears away from my eyes

They're probably really red and swollen right now

"What if she's to weak now to fight off any injuries."

"She might have brain damage, She hurt her head really badly."

He takes a chair and sits next to me"No, I spoke to the nurse, She has no signs of brain damage but her injuries are severe, so it might take her a while to wake up.

I nod and hold onto her hand

"Did you find who it was."

"No, but we know this is to do with Yi Jung, Someone is sending a warning"

"What does this guy actually want."

"I'm not sure, Were still investigating."

"I can't forgive him for this, when you find him, make sure you don't hand him over to the police but make sure F4 deal with him, except me as I will stay here until she wakes up."

Woo Bin nods

"Were tracking him right now, Yi Jung wants to beat him to death."

"I do. I'll never let him live."

"I know, Jun Pyo, we will deal with him, just stay by Jan Di's side during her recovery."

"What if she doesn't remember who I am, and I'll have to go through the pain she did."

"No, that won't happen, The doctor said it's just a head injury."

_I really am worried, I don't want her to forget who I am_

Weeks went past and Jan Di still hasn't woken up, It's now the fourth week that she's been unconscious.

**Jan Di POV**

I can hear beeping ,it's constant, beep. beep. beep.

_Ah it's driving me insane_

my head hurts and my body aches

I want to open my eyes but I can't, They won't open

I can feel the presence of someone, it must be Jun Pyo

I reach my hand out hoping he notices

My throat is dry but I try to speak

"Jun Pyo."

"Jan Di! "

I hear his familiar voice as he grabs my hand

_It feels comforting but what's going on_

"Where am I?."

I ask him curious for an answer

"You're awake. DOCTOR, SHE'S AWAKE."

I hear footsteps

Then all of a sudden the beeping of the machines stop

"She has fully awoken, It doesn't look like anything.."

_The man speaking pauses, I'm assuming I'm in a hospital as Jun Pyo said" doctor."_

_I then remember, Ah. I must of got here after the accident_

Jun Pyo raises his voice"What? what's wrong?."

She has temporary lost her vision, Even if she opens her eyes she won't be able to see

My heart feels like it has stopped

_ I'm temporary blind. no that's impossible_

Jun Pyo doesn't let go of my hand

His voice is shaky

"It's okay Jan Di, I'm sure you haven't gone blind forever, maybe just a week or so."

"I can feel the tears roll down my cheek, as I open my eyes and I cant see anything, it's all darkness

" I can't see."

I feel someone pull me into their arms and I know it's Jun Pyo

He's the only one I let get close to me like this so Of course I know it's him

"I won't be able to see sung min's grave anymore, or see Luhan, or.."

"Calm down Jan Di, he said it's temporary."

I can't stop crying, I must look a mess right now."

* * *

**Ga Eul POV**

"Come on YI JUNG, JAN DI IS OUT THE HOSPITAL."

I rush into Jun Pyo's house where they both are,

"JAN DI AH~."

I rush over to her and hug her tightly

She has a delayed reaction but eventually hugs me back

I walk backwards and look at her, but her pupils aren't looking at me

"JAN DI."

"What's wrong?."

I see tears run down her face

Jun Pyo steps forward towards us

"Jan Di can't see, she's temporary blind right now."

I look at her eyes, they seem distant but nothing physically has changed

"What?, Blind."

He nods

Jan Di moves but stumbles

Jun Pyo grabs onto her and leads her back over to me

"She's in front of you now Jan Di."

She reaches out as she hugs me

"Jan Di, It's alright, We will be your guides, you're not alone. This will eventually go away."

I look at Yi Jung, His eyes are watery just like mine

"Where's Lu Han?."

"Oh at nursery." I reply to Ji Hoo.

"That's good then, Yi jung, come with me, Were going to hunt down that guy who did this."

Ji Hoo stands up as "Let's go meet Woo Bin,."

Yi Jung nods then hugs me and waves goodbye leaving myself, Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I look at Jan Di, It's really strange when she looks directly at us but she can't see us

"Jan Di, what's wrong?."

"Where's the kitchen."

"Oh you need something?."

"Water."

I nod and get up as I go to the kitchen leaving her safely with Ga Eul

I fill up the cup with the water and put icecubes into it to make it cool

I walk back through "It's here."

I gently place the cup into her hand as Ga Eul helps her bring it to her mouth

" I feel hopeless, useless, I can't work like this."

I speak" You're not, It's okay, We already filed an absence for you when you were in hospital."

* * *

**Yi Jung POV**

We catch the guy as we hold him up against the wall

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU ALMOST KILLED HER."

He laughs

" I was ordered to."

"By who?."

"Kang Won."

"Who is he?."

"The vice president of the so museum, and is family"

"Wait, you're saying my uncle?."

He smirks

"I just did what I got paid to do."

I let the others beat him as I stepped back to think

"My uncle did this."

"I know he always hated me but, why Jan Di."

I remember words he once said to me during an argument," One day you'll find out what it's like to loose someone close to you."

"Did he really try and kill Jan Di."

I rush back to the guy as I grab him by the collar

"Why did he do this?."

"TELL ME NOW!."

The guy becomes scared as he speaks" He won't ever let you get away with creating a museum of your own to go against them."

I pull his collar tigher

"AND?."

"So he told me to try and hurt those around you as I warning to you, I don't know anything else I swear."

He tries to run but as he does a USB falls out of his pocket

I grab it and woo bin and Ji Hoo grab him

"What is this?."

"I don't."

"don't play dumb, WHAT IS THIS."

"It's all the information of those who are involved in your business, all your sponsors and your plan is on it."

I grab it and put it into my jacket

"Oh really, so he's spying on us as well."

"Don't ever do things for him again, if you do you won't be alive this time, Get lost."

Woo Bin lets him go

"This seems stranger than I thought, your uncle is the culprit."

" I thought Jun Pyo's family were the worst but it seems that not the case."

I nod

"Yeah."

Woo Bin speaks

"Let's go, we need to go to my house to speak with the mafia."

Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and I then leave

* * *

**Jan Di POV **

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear Ga Eul's conversation with Yi Jung

It seems Jun Pyo and I really need to help them out as soon as possible

Jun Pyo and Ga Eul speak to each other

"So what does his uncle want."

Jun Pyo speaks" His uncle has always been jealous of Yi Jung, as his uncle also tried to do pottery but it didn't work out, then when Yi Jung was five years old, His aunty passed away after being hit by a car as Yi Jung ran onto the road to get his toy and she went after him, His uncle since then has had even more hate for Yi Jung and blames his aunty's death on him.

Ga Eul pauses,"But he was only five, it's not his fault his aunty died."

He speaks" I know, His aunty passed away in the hospital two days later, but Yi Jung doesn't remember anything after that."

"Hmm, So what's his uncle's position with the business?."

"His uncle is the vice president meaning apart from Yi Jung's mother who is hardly over here, he runs it all."

"That's not good at all."

"I know, Yi Jung's art pieces will be destroyed if they're in that museum any longer, and I heard his uncle is planning to stop the museum accepting Yi Jung's work pieces."

Jun Pyo then speaks

"Jan Di and I agree we will help you."

"You mean the marriage?."

_GA EUL, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET HIM KNOW I TOLD YOU_

He pauses

"Oh, You know?."

"Yeah,Jan Di told me. oh wait I wasn'."

"It's okay, I won't tell her you told me."

_Yeah too late for that_

"Are you sure your up for it though, Living with Jan Di, being her husband just because of us."

"It sounds selfish, but. I'm really happy she agreed, I've promised myself I will make her fall back in love with me when we are married"

Ga Eul's face must of lit up as I can hear the excited tone in her voice

"I will support you~."

"In fact, Jan Di seemed pretty enthusiastic about it as well."

_GA EUL!_

_stop right there._

_No more_

but sadly, she continues.

"I asked her if she was already falling in love with you again"

_GA EUL!_

_please every god of every religion out there, do not make her say what I think she is about to, I pray to you even though I am not religious please make my friend shut her mouth_

"Oh you did?."

"She said I think so."

_GA EUL, YOU ARE DEAD, YOU ARE SO DEAD, WHEN I GET MY VISION BACK YOU ARE DEAD LADY_

_How __embarrassing_

_Oh my god._

_How can I face him now_

"Of course I am Jun Pyo after all, The first guy she ever dated"

Ga Eul laughs

"Yeah she complained about F4 so much during her first days at Shinwa"

"Oh really, what did she say?."

_GA EUL, YOU REALLY DO NOT VALUE YOUR LIFE_

_"Things like, Oh they're crazy, rich bast-."_

He chuckles"Oh that, Yeah she told me that quite a lot when we first met."

"Things have changed a lot since then, I can't believe that Ga Eul could change our player Yi Jung into who he is today."

Ga Eul laughs,"I'm sure any girl could of done it."

"Nope,girls have tried, he only took interest in you."

"Like begging you to stop crying on the street, he was so confused."

She laughs

"Yeah he was rubbing his hands together begging me to stop crying."

"That was probably the start of his change, the fact he stopped the car just for you."

"No I don't think so, I had to chase after him remember."

"I think he was always interested in you though."

"Hmm, I don't agree."

"Why are you talking about the past."

"JAN DI."

"YOU'RE AWAKE, how much did you hear."

"Everything, Ga Eul, you're dead."

"Jun Pyo,I've been thinking."

"What?, is something wrong?."

"We should get married as soon as Possible to help Ga Eul and Yi Jung."

"Jan Di, we already know this?."

"Okay, in a month or so?."

"No."

"No." I hear them both repeat my question, and I'm imagining their face expressions right now

"In two weeks."

* * *

Well. It's been a while, summer has ended for me so I'm back to my busy life, Sorry. I'll try to update but it won't be as often as I'm a student studying right now., So, Yi Jung's uncle holds a grudge from the past and is trying to destroy him, Jan Di has lost her vision (temporary, don't kill me.) and a wedding so soon.

I want to get them married as soon as possible so we can see their daily life of being in the same household, just like Ga Eul and Yi Jung living with Luhan in the one house, except Jan Di and Jun Pyo will be married, Don't worry, Yi Jung's uncle is going to be taken down soon, the tables will turn.

I've been watching BOF again and I really do love Ji Hoo, He's not like the common second leads, when I first watched BOF, I fell in love with both pairings, Jun Pyo/ Jan Di, Ji Hoo/Jan Di. Ji Hoo isn't someone who forces Jan Di, or is evil when she doesn't accept his feelings, or hates Jun Pyo, He's someone who is balanced between wanting to care for his friend Jun Pyo, and to protect Jan Di when Jun Pyo messes up. I love his character.

I hope you enjoyed, like I said. delayed updates but I'll try. thank you all for everything again

=If your confused; The guy who crashed into Jan Di's car was ordered to do it by Yi Jung's uncle(Kang won/ I made him up), Yi Jung's uncle did not personally crash into her car, of course the rich can not do it themselves, so he got the guy to do it for him(The one who F3(No Jun Pyo present) beat up.=


	22. Dresses,Teasing,Wedding

Chapter; 22;

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

"TWO WEEKS?!".

"But. Jan Di, It takes longer than two weeks to get a dress prepared."

"Dress?, I don't need anything fancy,."

"It's your wedding Jan Di-Ah. " she shakes her

"I know."

"Shouldn't we wait till your sight has recovered."

"No."

"But Jan Di."

"Things are getting worse, it could be you next Ga Eul, Or Woo Bin or Ji Hoo, And even Jun Pyo, You guys need to stop worrying about me, There's to much risk already."

"Well alright, We'll go along with your decision."-

* * *

_=One week until the wedding=_

**Jan Di POV(**

I open my eyes after taking a nap, Ga Eul's going on about wedding arrangements, as almost all of F4(Except Yi Jung)are also here at my house

It's a nice day, I walk over

Jun Pyo asks Ga Eul where the classes are

I walk over to the kitchen and fill up a glass of water

Then walk over to him and hand it to him.

"Thank you."

"WAIT.

"Jan DI"

"You can see me?."

I look around

"HUH, UH, I CAN SEE, I CAN SEEEE."

I look around my house

I missed seeing you house

Ga Eul runs over to me and holds my hands as I jump up and down with her

"GA EUL I CAN SEEE.

"JAN DI YOU CAN SEE

"AHHHHH."

"LET'S GO LOOK AT WEDDING DRESSES NOW."

She pulls me out the door

_I wish I didn't get my vision back now .. Help_

* * *

**Jun Pyo Pov**

"So what do you think about it?

"About what?."

"The wedding." Ji Hoo asks me

"Oh, I'm really nervous, I'm not sure if Jan Di will actually live in the same house as me, or just it'll be a business marriage where we don't live together ,just our names are used for business."

"Jan Di still has lingering feelings for you, remember she even pushed me away."

"Hey don't get cocky, it's obvious she would choose me over you."

He laughs and pats my shoulder.

"I'm not too sure about that, there' still a chance-."

"YAA, Ji Hoo."

"I'm just kidding, it's obvious Jan Di loves you."

"Ya, Punk, Do you still have feelings for Jan Di?."

"No, I'm just teasing, I swear."

"She has already admitting she has feelings for you."

"Just believe in her, Remember she's had it tough, Sung Min is still constantly on her mind."

I look at him"I know, I do trust her, I'm just nervous, Nothing good ever seems to happen to us when we are happy."

"Don't let anything get in the way this time, Not even work Jun Pyo. That really will be your last time and We won't be able to save you, Don't mess up."

I nod"I promise I will not hurt her again."

"Good."

Yi Jung walks through the door with Luhan

"I heard Jan Di got her vision back, Congratulations."

He smiles

"It's good I know, Oh Your Ga eul dragged her into the other room to look at wedding dresses."

"Oh I bet she hates that,She will be used to it by now though since Ga Eul is like that."

"Probably, " I laugh

"I think Ga Eul might off asked her to try on so many dresses, She probably wants to run away now."

Jan Di walks out wearing her casual clothes, " If I look at another wedding dress I might die."

Ji Hoo walks over and pats her shoulder"There there, Your still a commoner at heart it seems."

"I'll always be a commoner, not matter how much money I have, I'm proud of my roots."

I laugh

"We know your the strong dry-cleaners daughter GEUM JAN DI, You told us like a thousand times during school."

"Shut up, You're still Jun Pyo who can't even speak proper korean."

"What? I can."

Yi Jung laughs

"No you really can't, you mess up your words all the time."

"Ya, Yi jung," You're supposed to back me up." I whispered to him

"It's the truth." He shrugs

**Jan DI POV**

I walk through to the room where Ga Eul is

After going out for a break I finally decide

I look at her

"This one, I'll go with this one."

I put the long white dress on the table

It was pretty but not extreme, It wasn't something that would prevent me from walking

"It's pretty, This totally suits you." She smiles

"When are you going to get married?."

I ask her referring to her and Yi Jung

Ga Eul looks at me

"Huh?. Oh. I'm not sure, We haven't spoke about that yet, Maybe in a few years."

I nod,"I hope you get to have a peaceful life, We will definitely win against Yi Jung's uncle, Kang won.

"Oh you know?."

I nod," I heard Yi Jung and Jun Pyo speaking."

"Oh right."

"Jan Di, which piece of jewellery would you like to wear on your wedding."

I look at them all laid on all the table, They're pretty but. I want my own necklace, _the one Jun Pyo gave me_

I walk out to the living room and go to the shelf as I pick up a box, I know the other's eyes are on me but I don't care

I walk back through," I already picked mine, Thank you."

I open the box as I smile at it

"What is it?."

Ga Eul walks over to me

"Oh, you still kept that."

I nod

"I couldn't let go of it."

"I understand, You'll never be able to get rid of lingering feelings for him. He's your first real love, Ji Hoo was your crush, But Jun Pyo is your love."

"I know, Oh I remember when I found out my poor Ga Eul had fallen for the playboy Yi Jung, I would of never of thought you'd be able to tame his playboy ways."

She laughs

"Neither did I."

"I promise I'll make it my goal to protect you."

"Jan Di, you're the one who needs protection, You almost died twice."

"I know, But if I didn't have you in my life when everything went bad"

She hugs me"It's the same for me, but we have to move on Jan Di, I've got my happiness although they're are enemies, and you have to hold onto yours this time, Everyone makes mistakes, I've told you before but I'm reminding you. You have to let Jun Pyo love you."

"Those walls can't exist any more, Sung-Min would also want his mother to live happily, He's watching you up there."

I nod

"I know Ga Eul, Thank you, I'll try"

I pull back from the hug as she smiles at me

_Of course Ga Eul is my best friend, I should always listen to her_

Luhan enters the room

He tugs on Ga Eul's cardigan whining

"Mom, Can we have take out today."

"Luhan, Take out isn't good for a small boy like you."

"Pleaseeee."

I look at him

"Hmm I know"

"Lu-han, Why don't mum and I make something for us all, A huge feast."

"Really?."

I smile"Yeah."

"Yay." He runs away excited

After we all eat dinner together,Everyone left and I finally got to rest on my own

**Ga Eul Pov**

I look at Yi Jung, He seems stressed out as he's on the phone

"What's wrong?."

"I can't get any of my pieces back that I sold to my family's museum, They now belong to my uncle, He owns them and has put his name on them"

"Oh what seriously."

He nods

"Those were really important pieces to me."

I wrap my arms around his shoulder,"It's okay, We will get them back somehow."

He puts his hand on my hand

"We're really grateful to have friends like Jan Di and Jun Pyo, of course the rest of them as well."

"I know, and this also gives Jun Pyo a chance to break down Jan Di's walls."

"M'hmm." I put my head on his shoulder

I turn to face him as he leans in and pecks my lips, He's about to deepen the kiss when...

Luhan's voice is heard through the monitor

"Mummmy, NIGHTMARE. I had a nightmare, Mummy!"

I pull back from Yi Jung and he pulls a face,

We then both start laughing even though I know he's probably not too happy with Luhan right now

I pat his shoulder then walk into Luhan's room

* * *

**Time skip: Day of the wedding.**

**Jan Di Pov**

"JAN DI, GET UP!"

"HUH?"

"JAN DI-AH."

"Oh Is it work time?."

"IT'S YOUR WEDDING, YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR IT!."

I hear my best friend scream at me

I get up

"Huh Oh Okay just give me a minute."

She finally drags me out of my bed

The only peace and quiet I got was my shower and getting changed

Then I was shoved into a car and forced to the venue

There's hundreds of people here

Applying make up to my face, doing my nails, and doing my hair

I feel like a doll

"Stop moving."

"Sorry."

I apologise and sit still hoping it's over soon

The next stage is my dress

I change into my dress and look in the mirror"It's actually quite pretty."

It's a white long dress with some crystals on it, It's nothing like a princess dress," _Thank god._

I receive a lot of comments

"You look beautiful."

Thank you

"She looks amazing."

Thank you

"Can't believe she's going to be Jun Pyo's wife."

I reply politely back to those who are speaking to me

I wonder what Jun Pyo is doing right now

* * *

**Jun Pyo Pov**

I finally finished getting ready after painfully having my hair straightened

and picking out the right suit

It's happening, Jan Di will officially become my wife

"You look great man."

"Thank you." I get complimented by my friends

"Gu Jun Pyo, Is this your second wedding."

"No, That wasn't a wedding remember, it didn't happen."

Woo Bin laughs

"I know, just teasing."

"I heard your mother is here?."

"She is?." I ask shocked

"M'hmm, She came to support Jan Di and you, She's a changed women remember."

I laugh

"Yeah it seems like it."

"Oh Mum, you're here."

I look up as I see my mum heading towards me

"So you're finally getting married."

"M'hmm."

"Im glad you didn't get married back then, Jan Di is more suited to you, You used to cause fits whenever I took her away from you."

"I know,"

"Sorry."

"It's okay mum, it's all in the past."

"Where's dad?."

"He's greeting Jan Di."

"Oh, that's good."

I speak to my mum and my friends for a while, until I hear music

"It's time Jun Pyo."

_It's finally time, I'm starting the life I wanted so much_

_The time that Jan Di will become mine, My wife, Nobody else's_

* * *

So it's quite a short update, as I said, my holidays finished so I'm really busy again, I've been trying to write bits and pieces of this story as much as I can but I know it's not a long chapter, I'll write more next time, Thank you for following/reviewing, favourite this story

I appreciate it a lot &amp; thank you for waiting

I hope you don't mind the time skip, I really want to get to the wedding, sorry it's kind of a cliff hanger

I better go now, I'll start the next chapter when I can.

_Also, Sorry Yi Jung, better luck next time, haha.._


	23. Wedding,Devious,Honeymoon

**Chapter;23**

**Honeymoon;Gu Couple**

**Jun Pyo Pov**

I watch Jan Di as I see her come closer down the aisle to me

She looks so beautiful

Ga Eul and Yi Jung are behind her

Luhan throws flowers onto the ground out of a basket

I smile but my eyes are drawn back to Jan Di

She looks nervous but she smiles at me

_This seems like a real wedding, well It is real but not in the way you think_

We exchange vows and then it's

The kiss

Jan Di and I haven't kissed for a while

_Uh, Um. How do I go about this_

_everyone is watching us, this has to look real_

Im looking at the crowd of people when I see Yi Jung

He pulls me a face and mouths"THIS IS YOUR CHANCE.

I nod

I lean in as my lips meet Jan Di's

as she kisses me back it feels like old times except I was more forceful on her

Not in a bad way but just you know, I'm her boyfriend, she's the girl kind of way

She'd kill me if she heard that

We separate as I look at her

My heart is racing and I feel like It's going to jump out of my chest

We walk out with our friends and family by our sides and take pictures

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

I watch as a car pulls up

It's got just married written onto it and petals over it

"Huh?."

"HONEYMOON."

Our friends smile at us

"EH?." we speak in unison

"GOODBYE, ENJOY YOUR STAY,"

They push us into the car and shut the door

Yi Jung shouts

"DON'T HAVE "TOO" MUCH FUN."

I pull a face

The car drives off with a couple who are very confused

_Jun Pyo and Me_

_or should I say_

_Gu Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo_

_Oh god, Mrs &amp; Mr Gu_

I still feel awkward around Jun Pyo after our kiss

"Umm."

"Where are we going?."

I ask him

"I'm not sure, let's ask the driver."

He knocks on the plastic cover

"Oh Driver, Do you know where we are going?."

"Ohhh, You don't know, The airport then off to new Calendonia."

He smiles then puts up the plastic cover again

"Wait that's the place where."

"You and I fought."

He nods

"You started it, you kissed Ji Hoo."

"You kissed Jae Kyung after that."

"THERE WAS NO LOVE involved."

"and you kissed Ji Hoo way before that.

"Hmm."

I pull a face

"It doesn't matter now, let's just go there."

We arrive at the airport then board the plane and are now currently half way into our journey

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I finish reading the magazine

I look to my side

Jan Di has fallen asleep on my shoulder once again

She must only love my shoulders

I take the moment to steal glances at her face

She's like an angel

except I never want her to leave me like an angel does

"I love you." I whisper

I hope you keep to your word about letting me prove my love to you

"I once said like a fool but never carried it out,What's so hard about love, you simply grab the other person's hand and refuse to let go."

"I didn't realize then that it wasn't as simple as that, Illness got in the way of us."

"I promise you even if I get injured again, I will never forget you, We've come to far for me to do that again"

Maybe I can only be honest when you're sleeping, I'm such a wimp.

I rest my head on hers as I fall asleep waiting for our arrival

"This is the pilot speaking we are now in New Caledonia, Please don't stand up until the plane has landed."

"HUH, WHAT ACCIDENT?."-

"Shsss, Jan Di, He just announced we are here."

She covers her face,"Ohh."-

"It's alright, still not used to planes?."

"Shut up, you can't speak korean properly."

"I can."

* * *

**JAN DI POV**

I look behind me"Jun Pyo?."

"Oh you're there."

"Well I can't disappear being in a plane can I."

I look around

It's so beautiful, just like it was years ago

"Wait, this is your island again."

"HOW DID THEY."

"Ohh, so that's why Yi Jung asked me hundreds of questions"

"It seems like it."

"let's just try enjoy our time here, then get back and deal with merging the business."

"That's already happened what?."

"The guys took care of it, all that is left is the meeting's to discuss when building will take place."

"Oh I see."

"WERE HERE." The cheery driver drops us off

I take my things out of the boot then look at the place

"Isn't this the exact same place from last time, it even has the water in front."

"Yeah, except this time we share it ourselves."

"Eh?."

"Were a married couple now Jan Di, what's wrong with sharing a bed again?."

"Umm, eh, um."

I walk into the one that has banners on it and flowers around it

"Let's make some agreement, this is like a contract marriage understand"

"No"

"Huh?"

He puts his suitcase on the floor

"I said No"

"Why"

"You already agreed"

"To what?"

He takes his phone out his pocket

and presses the screen

"You have to let Jun Pyo love you."

_"_Huh that's Ga Eul's voice!"

He shrugs

"I know Ga Eul, Thank you, I'll try." My voice

"Ya, you-you."

"What's wrong?."

"You recorded me."

"No, I just happened to walk by"

"With your phone recording."

"EXACTLY."

"I need proof, You probably thought I didn't hear you."

"I didn't exactly think you were listening like you probably didn't think I was listening either."

"TO WHAT?."

"Hmm, Not telling."

I pull a face and start unpacking my things

"tell me"

"No."

"tell me."

"I-don't-want-to"

"tel-."

"no."

Our conversation seemed to go on like this

"whats-so-hard-about-love-"

"What did you say?."

"Nothing"

He comes closer to me

I run to the other side of the room and repeat his words back he said to me on the plane

but

I say it quietly and speak fast so he can't make it out

" you-simply-grab-the-other-person's-hand-and-refuse-to-let-go"

"JAN DI."

"JAN DI!, tell me what you just said."

"Nnnnnnnno."

"I run away from him and the chase feels like it's going on forever"

I fall onto the bed

"Ugh, I'm tired, this is your fault."

"Jan Di, just tell me already."

He sits on the floor resting on the side of the bed

I turn the other way onto my stomach as I lie looking at the floor.

"J..an di."

"Hmm?."

_His voice sounds strange_

_"I don't feel very good."_

"Huh? JUN PYO,

I look at him

He's sweating a huge amount and lying on the floor

I get off the bed and go to him

"Are you alright, Jun Pyo."

"I erm, Uh."

Keep calm Jan Di

I tell myself

I go and get a towel as I wet it and put it onto his head

"Hospital, No, I don't think he needs that, If I remember what my neighbour who is a doctor told me"

"I can do this."

"Jun Pyo."

"Open your eyes, your fever will pass."

I rush through all the drawers and find what I'm looking for

A thermometer water, str and medicine.

I return to his side"Jun Pyo."

Using as much strength as I can I manage to move him from the floor to the bed

I put dip the towel into water and place it onto his head again

"Jun Pyo,Drink this." I put the straw into the water and then put it to his mouth

He drinks it but I have to help him

I take it away and put the thermometer in his mouth

I take it out as it beeps

"Oh, that's high."

"Jun Pyo keep drinking."

I place the bottle back to his mouth

"Don't dehydrate."

He drinks it

Hours go by and he's slowly recovering

We arrived here around eight oclock and it's now going onto eleven

I can't leave Jun Pyo's side though

"Jan Di"

"water"

"I'm cold, you've put the cooler on far too cold."

"Oh I'll turn it-."

He grabs me and pulls me to lie beside him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

"It's cold"

"I know let me turn off the-."

"No"

"Huh"

"You're warm"

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him

"Jun Pyo"

"You want to help me feel better, This recovers my health"

"How come, you had a fever, this makes you warmer?"

"It's gone, you're tired just sleep"

I sit up and try to get out of the bed

"sleep"

His arm pulls me back

"Sleep"

He tells me

"Jun Pyo are you going to let go?"

I refer to his arms that are around me

"No"

"but"

"Sleep"

Maybe it's because the heat, or because it's Jun Pyo but I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow

* * *

It's been a while, I've completed your request and updated, So this chapter is specially to our new married couple, Must be weird for them right?, or is this the start of Jun Pyo finally getting rid of all of Jan Di's walls

I wrote more than I thought I would, it's not as long as other chapters but I'll try update it on my upcoming break

I'm sorry if there's error's I'll fix it soon,

Thanks for everything once again ~

[[ if your wondering, Jun Pyo got the recording from Ga Eul who recorded Jan Di talking about she will try to let Jun Pyo love her, mischievous right, Yi Jung is rubbing off on Ga Eul, She's become devious to poor Jan Di]

Thank you again, welcome to any new readers who just discovered my story, and thank you to those who discovered it from the beginning, I'm grateful for you all


	24. Kang Won appears,Honeymoon,Jan Di's love

**Jan Di POV**

I open my eyes

Jun Pyo looks at me

"You're finally awake?."

"Huh"

"You've been sleeping for a long time."

"Oh, Sorry"

"No It's alright, you must have been tired" He smiles at me, his warm smile makes my heart melt so I turn away

I cough

"So, what are we supposed to do out here, did you even bring money?"

"I'm Jun Pyo of course I did"

"Oh, so you knew we were coming here"

"No I always carry money with me"

"Ah I see"

"Here"

He hands me a plate with a fry up on it

"You should eat when you first wake up"

I nod and eat the food

"It's good."

"Of course It's made by the one and only Jun Pyo."

"Oh god."

"You still have that ego of yours."

He laughs

"I didn't change Jan Di,"

I get up and wash the plates in the sink

"It was me that did" I whisper under my breath

**Yi Jung Pov**

_Back in Seoul, Yi Jung and Ga Eul are at walking along the path_

"Yi Jung, Do you think they will be alright?."

"Of course, I trust Jun Pyo to not mess up again"

"He won't, I hope."

"Yi Jung. "

Someone approaches us

I turn around

" What do you want."

I grip onto Ga Eul's hand seeing the sight of the man

Kang won, My evil uncle

"Oh I see you finally show your face." I glare at him

"Oh come on, don't be like that were family aren't we?."

"I'd rather die than be called your family."

"Oh don't be like that Yi Jung."

"Shut up."

"It seems you think you've defeated me, Shinwa&amp;Geum's your new business plan?."

"I'm impressed but don't be stupid, as if your museum could take over my own, do you think you're mother will allow it."

"No, she won't."

"I don't care about my mother, I've got my own life now, and after what you done to my friends and family, I will make sure your museum business fails."

"tell my mother this, I'll be with Ga Eul and my son along with my friends until the day I die, I will not fall down just because of you threaten me with things."

"I'll tell her alright but you better be careful Yi Jung, Nice to meet you Ga Eul."

He comes closer to her and I push him away

"Don't touch her"

"Oh, I won't."

"Yet."

He goes back to his limousine

"I'm sorry Ga Eul."

She hugs me

"It's alright, no need to be sorry, We will pull through with the support of our friends, The museum is almost finished now"

I smile and wrap my arms around her

"I'm so glad to have you, Ga Eul."

* * *

Jan Di Pov

Meanwhile back to our married couple on their honeymoon

"Jun Pyo?."

"Hmm?."

"Do you still remember when we first came here?."

"Hmm, Yes I remember arriving, it was really fun at the beginning"

"Sorry I lost your bracelet then"

"It's alright,

"Let's go out for some fresh air."

He nods and we leave the room

We walk along the beach when an old lady drops her bag

"Are you okay?."

I help her pick up her bag and her items

"Oh Yes, Thank you." She smiles at me

"Oh are you two on your honeymoon, You're a very lovely couple, we need more people with manners in this world."

"Please take this as my thanks."

I put my hand out and receive the gift

"Thank you."

She then walks off

Jun Pyo is looking at me

"What is it?."

I look at it

It's a bracelet with pearl

"It's so pretty." I smile as I put it onto my arm

"Wait."

"Huh."

He grabs a hold of my arm

"It says something."

"Huh."

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they will find their way back to each other."

He looks at me

"Fate works in mysterious ways right."

I nod

We end up going near the water

"Come here."

"Why,"

"Just come here."

"No,"

"Jun Pyoo~."

"What?."

"Here now?."

"I don't want to get wet."

I run over to him and grab his hand and pull him into the water

He's so busy trying to get out that he

Oh no

I watch as Jun Pyo falls into the water

If he wasn't human, his eyes would have definitely turned red

"Oh no."

_I'm dead._

"YA, JAN DI, DO YOU WANNA DIE."

"Not really."

I run away from the water

I can hear him get out from the water

"You're dead."

I keep running around in circles as I try to get away from him

Everyone must think we're crazy as they walk to the other side of the beach, meanwhile others just laugh at us

I feel his grip around me

He pulls me back

"Jun Pyo, I'm sorry, I am, I'm sor-."

He falls after tripping on a stone and we both fall to the ground

It's a soft landing luckily but so warm

It wasn't that

I open my eyes, Jun Pyo is staring back at me

"Jun Pyo, you what?."

"It wasn't on purpose."

"What so you just happened to pull me down so that I would end up lying on top of you."

"I swear, I only caught you to protect you."

He looks right into my eyes

I want to look, away but I also can't

Jun Pyo, What are you doing?.

"Just stay here, five more minutes"

I feel his grip around me tighten

"What, am not allowed to hug my own wife"

Uhh, No but I erm."

"Shsss, Jan Di,"

He smiles at me

I smile back at him

* * *

**Jun Pyo Pov**

Jan Di looks at me

My heart is beating so fast

I thought she would hit me, but instead she smiles back

I reach out to her and sort her hair

She sits up and places a towel down onto the sand

"Your soaking wet from the ocean."

I sit up and sit beside her

"WHO'S FAULT IS THAT."

"Sorry, I'll help you?."

"By doing what?."

She leaves and then 15 minutes later returns

"Here, go change, there's a bathroom in that shop there that will allow you to."

I dread what she has picked out for me but since I'm freezing I nod

I change my clothes and come back "Ya Jan Di, are you being funny"

"Huh"

I signal to my clothes, khaki trousers and a white shirt

"I look stupid"

"No, you don't"

"It's still cold, though"

"You know they say body heat is one of the best things to keep humans warm"

"Fine, Fine"

She grabs the second towel and throws it over us as she hugs me

"Better"

I smile

"Of course"

"shouldn't a wife be loving."

"But."

"No buts Jan Di , You're my wife remember"

"A wife should be close to her husband"

I pull her closer to me and she rests her head on my shoulder

"I know,"

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

We reach back to the home were staying in as Im the last one to finish getting ready for bed

I walk over to the bed and see Jun Pyo

He's fast asleep, with his arms by his sides

_You stole the bed again_

I approach him wanting to kick him off the bed, but I can't

His hair is sitting over his face because of the way he's lying

I fix it to behind his ears so it won't irritate him

I watch him as my heart starts beating crazy just by looking at him

I trace my hand over his face

_He's always been more attractive than I am_

_How did he fall in love with me_

I can ask these questions every day to myself

I don't show him that I love him because it's too dangerous but

since he's asleep I guess I can

I lean forward to him and kiss his forehead, he doesn't move luckily

_I'm sorry Jun Pyo, I guess I'm still afraid to openly show my love to you again_

* * *

HELLO

I'm sorry, I've been really busy with work and stuff

So Here's the new chapter, nothing too dramatic but lots of sweet moments for both couples

So, Jan Di really does still love Jun Pyo, we all knew that right?, but Jun Pyo doesn't realize how deep her love for him is

I wonder when he will Hmm

And things are moving on, the museum is going to be opening in the next few chapters, can this possibly be the answer to solve all they're problems?

Or

Not

Also What does Yi Jung's uncle mean by "Oh I won't, yet." is he possibly threatening Yi Jung about Ga Eul

Thank you for waiting, I hope you've all been well, I'll try to update soon as I can again

Thanks for everything~ , also welcome to new readers, you all make me so happy

Someone once told me about this quote, I think it fits JanDi/JunPyo perfectly

[[I wanted to post this so bad while I have time, so sorry for any errors/spelling/punctuation]]


	25. Kang won,Being Playful,Night cuddles

25;

**Jan Di Pov**

It's been a few days since Jun Pyo and I got back from the honeymoon as it's called

Both of us have houses but unlike Jun Pyo I prefer not to have maids around all the time doing everything for me

so he's moved into my home

I should be happy I know but at the same time, this house has secrets in it

I look around hiding as much as I can

My diaries ,and most importantly our couple photos from years ago

I look at the photo in my hand, We were so cheesy back then, his arms wrapped around my waist and him placing a kiss on my cheek, Smiling like fools

I laugh and hide it well

"Jan Di, come and see this outside"

"What is it?"

"Come and see"

"Okay"

I walk downstairs, and Jun Pyo is there waiting for me

"Is this?"

I nod

"It's my own private memory display for Sung Min"

"It's beautiful"

He talks to the picture of my scan

"Sung Min, it's daddy, I hope you're doing alright looking out for us, it's hard isn't it, I hope you'll continue to be our angel and look out for us both"

He smiles at the picture then walks through to the conservatory,

I walk through to the living room and it's pitch black "Jun Pyo did you turn off the lights?."

"No."

He walks through after me being careful of our surroundings

"WOOHOO CONGRATULATIONS TO THE NEW COUPLE."

I pause, shocked as I can't move as our friends stand in front of us holding a cake and party hats

"How, Where, Wait.. How did you even get in here?."

"Guess"

"JAN DI AH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH"

Ga Eul grabs me and swings me around like I'm some doll

but I am really glad to see her

"Ga Eul"

I smile and hug her back

"I missed you too"

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I watch Jan Di as she hugs Ga Eul

_I'm really glad that Ga Eul's been in her life when I couldn't be_

"Oh did you miss us"

My three friends grab onto me

"OH HE'S A MARRIED MAN NOW"

"Be quiet"

"No"

We all laugh together

"Hey Ji Hoo, Do you think you could still get Jan Di's heart."

"Hmm Not sure about that"

"YA, No way"

They laugh mocking me

"Were just kidding, Jun Pyo, She's your wife"

_It feels strange hearing Jan Di be called my wife, like a dream, I'm not dreaming am I?_

We sit down and talk for hours

"Oh remember that time when Jan Di flykicked Jun Pyo's face"

"That was painful"

Jan Di hides her face

"you-kind-of-deserved-it" She says it fast but I still heard her

"HUH?."

"you said what?"

"Absolutely nothing"

I watch Jan Di as she walks into the kitchen

She screams

"JAN DI?

"What's wrong?"

I rush forward to her

She's shaking as she looks at the brick on the kitchen floor

"What,"

I finally notice it, the cracked window, this was obviously done by someone

"It's okay" I hug her calming her down as she's terrified

"What happened?."

**Yi Jung POV**

Holding Ga Eul's hand

We both entered the kitchen

"Jan Di, are you alright?."

I look at the window then the brick

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo come in

"I'll go check outside in case they didn't get away fast enough"

He leaves with Ji Hoo and searches around the house

I stay close to Ga Eul and Luhan

Luhan runs to Jan Di as he tugs on her jumper

"What's wrong Aunty?."

She kneels down to him and speaks to him

"Aunty just got a little shock dear, It's alright"

Jun Pyo goes to the window

"This little, ugh they're not going to live for this,"

"Jan Di could have got seriously hurt in fact, anyone who was in the kitchen could of become a victim this little-."

Jan Di stops him from swearing and wriggling about,

"It's alright, I'm fine"

"I know but you could have died"

I look at Ga Eul, we both know what's up

It's probably My uncle Kang Won

Jun Pyo sits with Jan Di as she's still shaken

I hold Ga Eul's hand as I can tell she's worried

Luhan clings to her side

"Jun Pyo, I'm Sorry this is all my fault."

"It's not, think about all the trouble I put you's through when we were younger, don't worry this isn't your fault"

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin come inside the house

"It's definitely your uncle who hired someone again"

"Here"

He hands me a card as I examine it

I notice it's a business card for the family museum

"That scum bag"

Jan Di looks at us all

"I'll get the mafia to patrol both of your houses, Let's go for tonight."

Woo Bin speaks and we leave as I drive back to our family home

**Ga Eul POV**

"Why did he target our friends again?."

"I've not idea"

Yi Jung answers me as we walk into our house

"Yi Jung?"

"Yeah"

"Did you leave the lights on in the living room when we left?."

"Don't think so"

"Ah strange, I'll put them off then"

Luhan tugs at my boots

"Huh what is it Luhan?."

I pick him up and take the white envelope of him

"Hmm I'll check this later time to get ready for bed buddy"

I bath Luhan with Yi Jung's help and then Yi jung changes him into pajamas and puts him to bed

I walk through to the living room

and pick up the envelope from the table

I open it and empty it onto the table

"What are these."

I then turn them over and see pictures of Yi Jung with other girls

I gasp that makes Yi Jung come into the living room

"Ga Eul there not what you th-..."

"I know, There old pictures"

"I still feel sad when I see things like this though" I whisper and he hears me

I didn't even date any of those girls, just when I played around in the past, Someone is trying to break us apart, it's my uncle"

"I wouldn't change you and Luhan for the world baby"

He leans down as he's standing behind me and wraps his arms around me

"I only love one girl in the world, and she's my girlfriend Ga Eul"

He kisses my forehead reassuring me

I smile

"I believe you, he definitely is"

"and Ga Eul?."

"Huh?."

"You're the only one I've slept with"

He whispers into my ear

"YA YI JUNG"

"Do you want to die"

"No"

"then"

"Shss! , I know you love me"

"Do I really?."

"Of course"

"Really?"

"Well you see that is my question to answer after all you can be quite annoying and-"

He kisses me and then smirks at me

"Be quiet Ga Eul unless you want me to kiss you again"

"I'm going to bed now, Night"

"Hey maybe you can invite those girls over from the pictures"

I tease him

"Ga Eul~, Come on don't be like that"

He follows me and I shut the bedroom door then open it and throw out his cover

"Here you can sleep comfortably on the couch tonight"

I smile and close the door

"Ga Eul, let me in~"

"Stop acting cute Yi Jung SUNBAE" I use my old nickname for him

I go back to the door"Fine"

I open it wider and let him into the bedroom

"You can sleep here"

He smiles and lies on the bed

"Come here"

He pulls me close to him and falls asleep

I give in and fall asleep with him

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I lay in bed on my own as Jan Di is in the next room

I hear the door squeak and look up

It's Jan Di

"Jun Pyo"

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm not, what's wrong?."

I brush the hair away from her face

She's gotten used to me doing gestures like this so she doesn't push me away

"I'm worried about Ga Eul, Can this museum really save them from his uncle"

"I'm not sure, but I know that our group of friends won't let them suffer"

"You're right"

"If you want, I can go and make some hot chocolate."

She doesn't answer

"Jan Di?."

I turn to my side and she's there lying on my bed with me

I poke her arm, but she doesn't move

I pull my cover over her and fix the pillow

She's so going to complain in the morning about sharing a bed with me again, but

It's her fault, not mine

I turn the light off and fall asleep

my head next to hers

with our fingers linked together

_She's my wife, no one can hurt her_

* * *

I want to explain something, Jan Di did give birth to Sung Min,( Jun Pyo &amp; her child) The story I wrote about how she got hit when she was pregnant, she was nearly at the end of her pregnancy but due to the sudden crash, she had to get an emergency section and Sung Min although was born was put onto life support and only survived for one day,( If you remember reading Chapter 7, I didn't explain this properly, I'm Sorry, but this is it explained now ^-^)

-This is really late I'm sorry, still busy with personal reasons

-Also, So, Kang Won strikes again, Thank you to all of you who read, favorite and review this story even though I don't update quickly right now

-This is being written and uploaded really late at night, so I'm sorry if there is any errors, I just wanted to provide you with a new chapter

-Our couples are being so adorable right now, It makes me miss BOF, I don't get why so many people dislike bof, It's a really great story, Ah wait I know, Some people get mad at dramas for not having intimate kisses, Come on guys, think about how cute the scenes between them are rather than just judging their kissing scenes,

Thank you all again~


	26. Kang won's plan,Temporary Seperation

**Ga Eul Pov**

I wake up feeling refreshed after sleeping by my boyfriend's side

I look around the room, huh where's yi jung?

getting out of bed,

I look for him

"Yi Jung?"

"Yi Jung"

There's no answer

I rush into luhan's room

"Luhan,, are you awake?."

I pull the covers off the bed and see that he's gone

I quickly get changed and grab my phone

"Jan Di, Yi Jung and Luhans gone."

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

I get up as I hear my phone ringing

Jun Pyo moans and groans as he also awakens

"Hello?."

"JAN DI."

I'm awakened quickly by the tone and volume of Ga Eul's voice

"What's wrong?."

"THEY DID."

"Oh my God, were coming over."

I drag Jun Pyo out of his bed and explained to him what happened

"WHAT?!."

She replies as she tells me to wait as she'll come over

I phone his phone

no answer

"Oppa, please pick up."

he doesn't

I dial F3's numbers and ask them if they have seen him and luhan

They haven't

* * *

An hour later, Yi Jung and Luhan are still missing, Ga Eul is crying as she sits with F3 &amp; Jan Di

"What do we do?"

"It can't be his uncle right?"

"I would of heard him, I was sleeping on the same bed as him, it's impossible for him to have been kidnapped"

"Shss, calm down Ga Eul, we'll find him"

They try to reassure me, but I can't stop worrying

I receive a text message from Yi Jung's phone

_Dear Ga Eul_

_My uncle has sent more threats and I have decided to leave the country for the sake of our son_

_I love you and will miss you more than anything but this is for your safety!_

_Love_

_Yi Junggie~_

I read the text over and over again

"WHAT"

"NO"

"He can't do this"

I freak out and panic as I want to go after him but don't know where he is

"Wait a minute"

"Huh"

I look up and listen to Ji Hoo

"This text isn't from Yi jung"

He looks at me and explains it to us all

"If you look at the way the text is written, yi jung writes the shortened version of words, see look at this" I have," he would of written I've and also, Yi Jung would never call himself Yi Junggie."

I calm down and examine the text

"You're right"

Hope brews in my heart

"but wait"

"if it's not Yi Jung then.."

"Who got his phone."

"A familar bastard that we all know likes to mess around with us."

"KANG WON."

The doors burst open

Kang won and men in suits appear

Jun Pyo hides Jan Di and I behind him

Woo Bin stood up and with Ji Hoo walked in front of us

"Kang Won, it seems you have finally taken a more dramatic action towards Yi Jung."

"Oh I'm very honoured, you know my name."

"Cut the crap, Where is Yi Jung and Luhan?."

"How would I know"

"Because you have his phone"

"Ohh, Oh no I've been caught" he laughs

"Show them"

His assistant brings a laptop out and a video plays of a gallery

"Wait, that's our Museum"

"Of course, just like how he likes to spend his time doing pottery, I let him"

"What?."

The video goes to a live recording of Yi Jung,

"Yi Jung" I shout at the laptop as I see him

He's covered in sweat with blood wounds

The video gets more painful to watch as I see him being forced to make pottery and being exhausted, He is hit every time he stops working

"Yi Jung." I reach my hand out

"GA EUL." He looks at the camera and shouts

"Huh, He can hear, what did you,do you, idiots turn it off"

Woo Bin grabs the laptop from Kang won and gives it to Jan Di

He leaves with Ji Hoo chasing after Kang won before he gets into his car

Jun Pyo grabs the guys in suits and fights them leading to him going outside

I watch them all considering helping but then Jan Di taps my shoulder

Jan Di gives me the laptop with the live connection that Woo Bin handed to her

then she goes to check on Jun Pyo

I take the laptop from her and place it on the table

"Yi Jung, what happened"

"Ga Eul, "

His eyes start watering as my own do as we talk

"Where's Luhan?"

"He got away, he ran off before we got dragged into the car, he said he was going to find help, before my phone was taken, I heard he got safely to your aunty's house."

"I'm glad but, Yi Jung, What are they doing to you, I'm coming to get you"

"Ga Eul~, Don't, you'll get hurt, they'll force you into working but in other ways, Please just get help for me, don't hurt yourself"

"But Yi Jung."

"Ga Eul, Please I promise I'll escape somehow, I miss you and I love you, they're coming back now, I have to go-."

"I LOVE YOU."

His last words were before the live recording cut off

* * *

Hello there, so I'm going to end this story hopefully on chapter 30, but, I'm taking a break for two weeks since I have studying to do, I won't be active then, I didn't want to do a kidnapping scene again so instead we have this kind of situation, it's like kidnapping but more like no warehouses lol(How many times has that been done already),

I know it's short for not having posted one in a while but You'll be able to see a lot of action and our finale coming up, Sorry I focused more on the one event this chapter, You can see some Jan Di/ Jun Pyo next chapter

This story will be finishing probably just before 2016, or maybe a bit after it, If you have any ideas for me for the finale, you may message me, or post it in your review

I apologize deeply for not updating,it's coming close to christmas, so I've been with my family &amp; also getting course work done, hope your all well, and have a great christmas, I shall update this after christmas, ^-^


	27. Longing, A Plan, Jan Di's Love

27

* * *

**Yi Jung POV**

_Hearing my Girlfriend's voice was a mixed feeling for me,_

_ I know what Ga Eul is like she will come after me and if she does they will hurt her_

"WHAT WENT WRONG YOU FOOLS."

I listen to my uncle's voice as he scolds those that work for him through the phone

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry"

_Wow his workers even are wimps_

_I just think about Ga Eul and Luhan and going back to them_

_They're faces are in my mind_

_I miss them_

_So MUCH_

"why are you doing this to me"

I get angry and I can't stop it

"WHO ARE YOU, WHY DO YOU WORK FOR MY UNCLE AND TORTURE ME."

I grab the guy in the room and hit his back off the wall serveral times

"Let me go."

"Grab him, pin him down."

I listen to voices and footsteps as I'm pushed down onto the ground and held down

_Ga Eul, Luhan, I love you_

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

Ga Eul stares at the laptop as she reaches her hand forward touching the screen where Yi Jung's face was only moments ago and cries

I put my hand on her shoulder,"It's okay, this will be the end, we will ruin Kang Won."

"Just stay here for now" I help her into my bed and let her sleep

I walk out the door and notice that the guys are back

"She okay?."

"Yeah she's just mourning, spend time with her when she wakes up."

They nod

"Where's Jun Pyo?."

"He's outside."

Thanks

I bow and walk outside to join him

"Jun Pyo"

He looks at me, his face shows he's worried

"It's time Jun Pyo."

"What?."

"I've been in business for a while now, and although it's boring I've picked up some things."

"Kang won wants Yi Jung to be ruined, so we will ruin him by the company, we've already merged the company so now it's time to take action."

"By doing what?."

"Our business has merged so, I've already took action"

"What?."

"What did you do JAN DI."

"Nothing just listen to me, So I challenged his company, first by putting out some lies and rumors about Kang won, now that the media is going crazy, I got a person I know in his company to buy all the shares with the money I gave him under Yi Jung's name and then."

"Your a genius, they will hold a board meeting to elect the new ceo and Yi Jung will be able to get the revenge by taking over his family's company."

I nod

"M'hmm"

"That's why, We need to distract Kang won to get Yi Jung back"

"Wow well would you look at that Dry cleaners Geum Jan Di is smart"

I hear Woo Bin's voice

I turn around and see Ji Hoo and him

"I'm not Dry cleaners Jan Di, I am Geum's business Jan Di"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway as for the action you've taken I'm sure Yi Jung will be very grateful."

he replies with a smile

I nod

Ji Hoo walks out to his car

"We have a plan to get Yi Jung out, we will be back later."-

"Be careful" I tell them both as they nod then leave

* * *

**Jun Pyo Pov**

"I'm proud of you Jan Di."

I smile at her

She smiles shyly back at me

_A lot of people wonder what's going on between us, were married but are we in love_

_I know Jan Di loves me from her actions, but being a real married couple_

_It's something I don't know about_

_I mean we are married by law but I'm not sure if she thinks of me as her real husband_

_So I test her everyday_

I take a hold of her hand and walk inside with her

She walks to the bedroom and opens the door

"Huh Ga Eul?"

She picks up a note sitting on the bed

and reads it, it seems

Ga Eul left to go and spend time with Luhan

She walks out of the room and sits beside me on the couch as I fiddle my hands worrying about my friend

I close my eyes and bring my hands up to my face

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

I watch Jun Pyo

He's freaking out in his head

Of course, Yi Jung's one of his bestfriends

I place my hands on his and he looks at me

"Yi Jung will be safe, he's got to come back after all, Ga Eul will force him back"

He chuckles just a bit but his face still shows he's feeling down

Looking at Jun Pyo always makes me nervous

_I remember his face when we were dating, his love for me was always overwhelming and I felt like I wasn't showing him I cared about him enough_

_ I know I could just kiss him but doing that seems desperate and shows my insecurity that I don't love him enough_

_Jun Pyo doesn't really get embarrassed but he might be too shocked_

_why am I over thinking this_

I grab onto his hands and he turns to face me

"Jun Pyo, don't get upset"

I wipe the tears that run down his face

He half smiles at me

_I hate seeing Jun Pyo look so destroyed_

_It breaks my heart_

I kiss his forehead and look into his eyes

There's so much emotions being shown in his eyes

Has Jun Pyo really longed for my love this much

I kiss his cheek and then stare at his lips

he looks at me then at my own lips

Our lips meet and it becomes a battle of who can keep their breath and not pull away first

He's longed for this

and so have I

" I love you"

Jun pyo told me as he gently picked me up and carried me to the next room

* * *

**Yi Jung POV**

I brush off my clothes after being in that dusty room

luckily I managed to escape with the help of Woo Bin and Ji Hoo

"HE'S COMING, RUN YI JUNG."

I run and get into Woo Bin's car as both him and Ji Hoo drive off

"What's the plan?."

"Jan Di managed to buy a higher amount of shares from your family's company meaning they have to elect the new ceo tomorrow and that's when you're going to appear and take that position, knocking him down from having power and also with our evidence throwing him into jail."

"Okay, Where's Ga Eul and Luhan?"

"They're both at the apartment we rented that's near the building so that our plan can't be sabotaged tomorrow, I'll take you there now."

He drives faster and does a u turn to loose the cars following us

* * *

I want to let you know btw: I DO NOT HATE THE OTHER VERSIONS OF BOF, I love all of them, I will list them here for you if you haven't seen them all:

-Hana Yori Dango(Japan 1994 film)

-Hana Yori Dango(Japanese drama series)

-Meteor Garden(Taiwan drama series)

-Boys Over Flowers(korean drama series)

-Meteor Shower(chinese drama series)

_Note: I do review alot of dramas, check out my page here also write to me if you wish on twitter AsianDramax3 and also on tumblr at _

**_I do want to say that I didn't go into detail about jan di and jun pyo's love scene because I personally as a writer am not into writing in detail about sex, I prefer to focus more on the emotions of the characters and the storyline it's self, I'm sorry if you're disappointed but as I do remember I have already stated that I won't go into detail about that,I have no problems or judge any other writers that do write that, but I won't do that myself_**

_anyway back to the story_

I am wrapping it up very soon now, only a few more chapters to go, and I'll be finished, it's kind of sad, I started this a long time ago and I'm very grateful to everyone who's been enjoying this story, I apologize if I make mistakes, as you can see I have made this chapter a lot longer so I can satisfy those who wanted to see more jan di/jun pyo, ga eul/ yi jung,

If you don't understand the whole business ceo thing with the shares, you can message me on my twitter up there ^, and I'll explain it to you better, I'm not sure when I will next be posting, I have been working on this all throughout christmas holidays, and now I'm back to studying but I will try and finish as fast as I can, as for the next story, if you would like me to write another boys over flowers fanfic, I'll do a poll and see which drama gets the best results(either on this or twitter/tumblr)

Thank you for your reviews and for reading, please enjoy


	28. Revenge,Teasing,Proposal?

28

* * *

**The next day- The day of revenge**

**Yi Jung POV**

_Currently in the apartment that was rented just for this specific day_

I stare at the clock

I'll finally get my revenge today

Ga Eul comes over and back hugs me to which I put my hands on hers

"this will be the end, won't it."

"Yes, Of our suffering"

"I love you and trust you"

"I love you to Ga Eul and I promise this will be over soon"

"Yi Jung, Ga Eul."

I hear my friends call out our names while knocking the door

"coming"

I go over to the door and open it

"Let's go"

I nod

"I'll be here with Luhan but be careful"

She picks him up and I kiss her and his cheek

"I will"

I leave with Woo Bin and Ji Ho and drive to outside of my uncle's museum building

"It's time"

Woo Bin tells me as he sees the doors open to let one more of the board in

We reach the front of the building and Jan Di appears with Jun Pyo as she hands me the documents I need

"Let's go"

We walk in, no questions asked

I walk into the elevator out of it

across the corridor, I see the door

the sign beside it says "boardroom"

I take a deep breath and open the door as I walk in

My uncle looks up surprised to see me

the shareholders also look at me shocked as I walk to the front of the room

"I'm Yi Jung, I'm a candidate here for taking over as the CEO"

I hear mutters as they discuss it with each other

"I'll just stand here to hear your decision based on the shares"

My uncle glares at me and I smirk at him

Although uncomfortable the chairman keeps talking and reaches the results

"Based on the number of shares under their name, the elected CEO is"

"Yi Jung."

_YES, I DID IT I HAVE TAKEN HIM DOWN_

I walk to the table to make my speech

"I'm Yi Jung, you may know that the old CEO was my uncle Kang won, although Kang won has tried many times to kill my family and friends and I have the evidence of this, therefore, you should say goodbye to him."

The police entered the building as they said the words I wanted to hear the most

"You are being arrested on the suspicious of attempted murder, hostage and other charges, you do not have, to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence at court."

My uncle glares at me as he is taken away

I look around me, in shock

I have actually taken down my uncle

Everyone in the room leaves except from me

My uncle's secretary walked into the room and patted my shoulder

"Thank you, Yi Jung, I have been waiting for you to do what is right, I saw all of your uncle's plans but it was too late for me to warn you, I am sorry I didn't be professional towards you even though you are a member of this family."

I smiled"It's alright, I'm sorry my uncle put you through all of this, please stay here and work for the company, I'll manage it well and change it back to it's original ways."

" I would be delighted to"

He bows to me and I bow back

"you did it,well done man."

I hear Woo Bin's voice then turn around and see them all

Woo Bin enters the room with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo and Jan Di

"But now, it's time for something else."

"Huh"

I'm given flowers, a box and a card

"Go and Propose to your girlfriend Yi Jung, Ga Eul should be your wife by now"

"Huh?"

"I saw your diary, you wrote about your plans to marry Ga Eul, now is the perfect time, don't worry about the company we will take care of it."

I smile "Thank you for everything guys"

"Yeah,now go" Woo Bin pushes me out of the door laughing as I rush to my car to go and propose to Ga Eul

Woo Bin pushes me out of the door laughing as I rush to my car to go and propose to Ga Eul

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

Jun Pyo hugs me really tightly

"Ooooo."

"It must be true then"

"Huh What?."

I look at Woo Bin and Ji Hoo who mock me

"Jun Pyo said that you and him "made up"

I stand still

"Jun Pyo, you didn't did you?."

_I'm going to kill him for telling them_

"What?."

"JAN DI SLEPT WITH JUN PYO."

They both shout

"YAA, SHUT UP WILL YOU"

"Were in a public place, don't you remember, we are in a contract with this company for our museum."

"They're just jealous of our love Jan Di"

I look at him and run out the door"I don't know what you're talking about." I hold my ears as they continue to tease me

* * *

So I finally updated, Don't hate me, I was really busy over Christmas &amp; after also a lot of personal issues came up and I had no inspiration or time to work on this

So Finally Yi Jung got his revenge( if you don't really get the whole business thing, it's okay, basically he got his family's museum, that his uncle was running, and Jan Di and Jun Pyo own the other museum(that was newly built), Were nearly at the end, 2 more chapters till I finish this up

Next chapter; you're going to see his marriage proposal, events involving luhan, and Jan Di and Jun Pyo's real relationship, also will Woo Bin and Ji Hoo both find love just like they're friends have?

(maybe, they will huh, haha,)

Thank you for everything, I checked this over but if there's errors I'll fix it, and I'll hopefully update sometime soon again,


	29. Memories,Luhan,White Butterfly

29

**The end is near**

* * *

**Ga Eul POV**

"Where's dad?."

"He'll be here soon Luhan."

I smile at him

"Daddy?"

I turn around and see an out of breath Yi Jung

"What's wrong?."

"We need to go to a place"

"Huh, let me get changed then"

"No, you look perfect as you are, let's go"

He pulls me and luhan down the steps and into his car, he blindfolds me the entire ride

"Where are we going, you'll see."

"You'll see."

He takes the blindfold off as I step out the car

"Yi Jung isn't this?"

"You're correct, I first met you here afterall"

I look in front of me and see the porridge shop it hasn't changed it all

"Jan Di and I used to work here, wow it's not even changed"

"Same guy you know owns it he's just away on holiday right now"

I look at the building then walk inside, it's the same design and same menu

"Wow"

After spending some time at the porridge shop, Yi Jung drives to the coastline and we sit at the beach

"Let's go"

He takes mine and Luhans hand and walks with me up to the top of the beach

it's decorated with balloons and flowers with a line of candles leading to where he is

"Walk here Ga Eul"

I get flustered but walk towards him

Luhan goes to play in the sand beside us

"Ga Eul, I first met you as Jan Di's friend who works in the porridge shop, you were someone who became interested in me for the first time like anyone else, I hurt you a lot and messed around a lot trying to get you not to like me, we have had many misunderstandings and moments that ripped us apart, when you disappeared from my life I spent forever trying to find you again and then by fate you were brought back to me by our work."

"I know that we are not going to be a perfect couple, no one is, we will fight, argue and leave each other temporarily but in the end we will always come back to each other, I love you and Luhan so much and so"

I look at him, tears run down my eyes and I smile

He pulls out a ring and my eyes widen

"Chu Ga Eul, Will you marry me?"

I smile at him and without hesitation I answer

"Yes, Of course"

" I love you"

He puts the ring onto my finger and kisses me until we see people coming up the beach and I try to pull away

"Yi Jung, there's"

He doesn't let go until Luhan gets jealous of us not giving him attention and trys to pull yi jung away by his trouser leg

He laughs and picks Luhan up

"There," He hugs him and I kiss Luhan's forhead

"I'm sorry Luhan, we didn't forget about you"

He giggles

We walk back to the car and I get out a box and hand it to Yi Jung?

"What is this?"

I take the box back and pull out a ring and put it in his finger

"Girls have to know you belong to me, so you won't get tempted"

He laughs at me

"Why would I do that when I have my Ga Eul and Luhan"

"Where will we get married?"

"JeJu Island?"

I smile

"I know, Let's go to New Caledonia"

"Oh no, that place is to embarrassing for me"

"Why, It's where I got to know you better"

"You get following me around, mocking me"

"Maybe only I little bit, but I was just having fun"

"Hmm"

"You drove me insane, I had to follow you everywhere."

"I just wanted to explore the place not my fault, you were so whiny"

"Shss I'm driving"

He told me with a grin on his face

* * *

**Jan Di POV**

"How awkward would this be if she said no and were having a party"

"Why would she say no Jun Pyo, you talk nonsense"

"How do I know, girls are confusing"

"Guys are confusing"

"no, girls are"

"guys are"

"The married couple is bickering as usual"

Woo Bin stands at the door

Ji Hoo laughs

"I know, they don't stop,"

"Be quiet" we say in unison

They burst out laughing

"What are you talking about, says the guys that don't even have girlfriends"

"If you want to start the argument, let's."

"There here!"

We hide in their house and turns the lights off

I can hear them walking in,

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT"

They both jump

"What are you's doing here!."

"We came to have a party, let's celebrate"

I walk over and hand Ga Eul a wine glass and fill it with wine, and hand Luhan a juice cartoon and pick him up

"Luhan, come on let's go play with aunty Jan Di"

I take his hand and sit beside him on the couch

"Luhan, what do you think this is?"

I show him the photo of my scan

"Hmm, a picture?"

"It's a scan Luhan, of a baby just like you were"

"baby?"

"M'hmm, Aunty Jandi had a child just like your mommy had you, except due to unfortunate circumstances, aunty jandi's baby had to go to heaven, it seems you lost a friend because he was too precious for this world, god wanted him to keep him company up there"

"there?"

he points to the ceiling

"M'hmm in the big blue sky up there"

"Can he see me"

"He will be watching down on you from up there, let's pray for him to protect us"

He watches me as I put my hands together and pray and copies me

"He will protect us forever now"

Luhan smiles at me, I read him a book and he falls asleep so I take up him to his room to let Ga Eul and Yi Jung and the others celebrate longer"

I smile at Luhan

"Your very lucky to have a great family,"

I walk out the door and Jun Pyo sees me

"He's asleep"

I nod

"We should go visit Sung Min tomorrow"

"We will, I told Luhan about him, for a child, he's really understanding"

"M'hmm, I wonder what luhan and sung min would be like if they would get along well or not"

"Probably would, let's go join the others"

I nod and he puts his arm around me and we walk back to the kitchen to join the others

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

Jan Di and Jun Pyo stand at the memorial place at Sung Min's area

"Sung Min, It's your daddy"

"Have you been looking down on us, thank you for helping Yi Jung get his revenge, you've been taking care of us all while your up there"

I speak to the box in front of me, it's a glass cabinet where his ashes are inside a fancy white bottle

" aunty Ga Eul and uncle Yi Jung's child will be reaching his sixth birthday soon, it's a shame you and him could of been great friends"

"his name is Luhan, he's a very well behaved child, I'm sure you would of been, but you were too precious for this world, god had to take you away from us"

tears run down Jan Di's face and my own

"I love you Sung Min"

"I love you also"

A white butterfly appears on the glass cabinet door all of a sudden

I look around the room, the door and windows are shut

Jan Di starts crying heavily

and I realize

It's Sung Min here to see us

NOTE:((butterflies (usually white ones) that appear after someone has died is known in my country(and other places) that it's the spirit of that person, it's a beautiful symbol from our guardian angels, it's alright if you don't believe in it, just explaining in case anyone didn't understand what I meant by" its Sungmin here to see us"))

I put my finger out and the butterfly lands on it

I look at it as more tears stream out my eyes

It flys away and lands on Jan Di

It flys over to the window and Jan Di goes and opens the window and watches it fly away

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, she turns around and hugs me tightly while crying her heart out


	30. Our Story,Joon Seo,Shinhwa (FINALE)

30;

The Finale: Our story

**3 years later**

**Jan Di Pov**

I sit with Ga Eul, or should I say So Ga Eul

"Yeah I know, that was crazy last week."

"Jan Di"

"What?"

I call back at my husband Jun Pyo

"I need your help"

"Okay, two seconds Ga Eul"

I walk upstairs into the room

Jun Pyo is holding Joon Seo

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's not feeling well and won't sleep"

"Oh my baby"

I take our child off him and sit on the chair and rock back and forth

Yes that's correct, Joon Seo is our second baby, He's only 2 years old, I still can't believe that he is in this world

I pat his back softly and wait for him to fall asleep

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I smile seeing Jan Di hold Joon Seo

I walk down the stairs and place a white flower at our own personal memorial area for Sung Min

"Gu Sung Min and Gu Joon Seo, I wonder if you two would have got along."

I smile then walk into the living room

"Oh you're finally here"

I greet Ga Eul who's sitting on the couch then go over to Yi Jung and Woo Bin

"Where's Ji Hoo, He will be here soon, he had something to take care off"

"Oh Okay"

"Hello mister" I ruffle Luhan's hair, Luhan is 8 now

"I'm not a child anymore" He fixes his hair making us all laugh

"Yeah I know, your a manly man now, but you're still a child to me"

I laugh again then sit down on the couch

"How is Joon Seo?, He's alright, I had trouble getting him to sleep, though, he's got a cold"

"Awh poor soul, I still can't believe you have another child"

I smile

"me either"

**=FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AND A HALF AGO=**

**Jan Di Pov**

It's been a year since everything has come to an end, there's no more kang won to bother us

Jun Pyo's out working for his business

I walk into the kitchen and see my diary on the table that says when I have a period

"Wait, I haven't had one for a while now"

I check my diary then freak out

"No, it's just a coincidence right?"

Lately, I've been feeling sick a lot and having to go to the bathroom more than often

"I'm back"

I hear Jun Pyo's voice but don't respond

I run up to the bathroom and take out a pregnancy test(Ga Eul gave it to me as a joke)

after using it, I wait for a few seconds then read the reading on it

OMG NO WAY

I am Pregnant

Again.

"Jan Di, is something wrong?"

I hear Jun Pyo shouting upstairs

"Oh No Nothing"

I take the test down with me after cleaning it

and Look at him

"What is it?"

"Jun Pyo... i-ii."

"What's wrong"

He lightly grabs my wrists so I'd face him

"You're going to be a dad"

"WHAT?"

his eyes widen

"I'm Pregnant Jun Pyo"

He smiles brightly

"No way seriously"

I show him the rest and he hugs me really tightly

"I'm going to be a dad" He is too busy celebrating

"Jun Pyo"

"My stomach"

"Oh Sorry"

"It's okay you never hurt me, just be careful"

"We have to go and tell the others, let's go"

We met up with them in the bar like we had originally planned before I knew about this

Of course, it's empty since it's Yi Jung that owns it,

I am nervous of course while Jun Pyo can't stop smiling

We walk in nearly all of them are already seated

Ji Hoo is the last one in

"Sorry I had an errand"

"You mean you had to meet your girlfriend didn't you"

"How did you"

"Never mind, so why does the atmosphere feel tense"

"Did you two fight again?"

Woo Bin stares at me and Jun Pyo

"No wait he's smiling, what is it?"

"Well, You see we have something important to tell you all"

"You're not divorcing right? we don't want to go through all that trouble with your love life again"

"No"

"Were having a child"

"Seriously"

"AHHHH, oh my god"

"That's great news"

Ga Eul runs over to me and squeals

"I'm going to be an aunty again"

I smile at her

"Let's go get the drinks, let the guys talk"

She takes me away from the table and Luhan follows us

**Jun Pyo Pov**

I can't stop smiling like a fool

"Congratulations Jun Pyo, you were busy"

"Be quiet, you can't talk you have a kid to"

"Hmm true,"

"Do you think that if it's a boy, he'll act as cocky as Jun Pyo,"

Woo Bin looks at me after making his comment

Ji Hoo answers him

"Let's hope not, we don't need another Jun Pyo"

They all burst out laughing, this is clearly hilarious to them

"I won't make any of you his godparents"

"Jan Di will probably decide that"

Yi Jung adds

* * *

Back to the present-

**Jun Pyo POV**

"It's been a long journey from us, meeting Jan Di then Ga Eul to coming here, Jan Di and you are married with a kid, so is Yi Jung and Ga Eul, Ji Hoo's first love came back into his life, and what about me."

"Don't hide it, we all know that you've got a crush on that girl who works in your dad's mafia"

"She is really cool, though, what girl can fight like that"

"My Jan Di can, she's a tough weed" I smile and reply to him

"Oh yeah I forgot, she kicked you remember"

He laughs

Ji Hoo speaks

"I thought she was cool back then for doing that, I was impressed someone stood up to you"

I laugh

"Yeah, She was really brave but then again I did piss her off"

"That's Jan Di for you, She has always stood up for me even during elementary school"

"Luhan you will stand up for me too won't you"

"M'hmm mummy."

"He still acts like a child around his mum, after all"

We all laugh since he had a tough act on earlier

_Hours pass and we spend the time just talking about all the stories we've experienced together_

* * *

A few days later

Luhan is being moved to Shinwa Primary school, Ga Eul put him into the school she was at but he eventually wanted to go to the school Yi Jung went to,

**Ga Eul POV**

"Seriously, you have to be like that? what's wrong with my primary school?"

I look at Luhan

"Dad said it's better if I go to Shinwa Primary school, it has more privileges"

"Dads trying to make you a big headed person like dad was"

" I heard that, and No I just think we will have more control if he goes to Shinhwa, Jun Pyo you agree right?"

"I'm not involved in your husband-wife argument"

"Jan Di?"

She smiles at me

"I agree with Ga Eul, he might get too cocky if he goes to Shinhwa,"

"Thank you!"

_of course, my best friend would agree with me_

"Let's go in"

We walk into the primary school and I look around

this place is too posh for my liking

We enter the hall in time for the ceremony

They talk about all the rules and how hard kids have to study

"I'll not be overworking my child, thank you very much"

I say under my breath

Yi Jung pulls a face at me

Jan Di is sitting down beside Jun Pyo with the pram

The ceremony ends and I let him go into class

We then make our way over to Shinhwa High School, We were asked to make a speech

"Hey Ga Eul, Maybe they're will be another F4 in the making"

Jan Di and I laugh thinking about that

Yi Jung and Woo Bin glare at us

Jun Pyo is quiet as he pushes Joon Seo in his pram

We enter the hall and walk up to the part

"IT'S THE FAMOUS F4"

students call out and I look around

_Of course, they're still famous_

* * *

**Jun Pyo POV**

I hold Jan Di's hand as she pushes Joon Seo in his pram up to the front

She smiles nervously at me

I introduce myself and Ji Hoo finally joins us

It comes to question time and a lot of people are curious

"Jun Pyo, Is it true that you fell in love with a poor girl?"

I look at Jan Di then back to them

"Yes I did, She may be "poor" in others people's eyes but that's only for money, don't look down on poor people like I did, they have the kindest hearts and can change you for the better"

She smiles at me

"Jan Di, How did you get involved with F4."

I listen to her story

"I came here on a scholarship and at first, I hated F4, I didn't understand why they acted the way they did and thought they needed to be taught a lesson, but then I learned that it was really just an image, Jun Pyo seems cold and scary when you first approach him but in reality he was just a lonely guy with a lot of anger issues, he didn't have the best relationship with his mother when I first met him, Ji Hoo was also cold and lonely, but when I got to know him better, he became my helper and best friend, as for Yi Jung, I saw him as a playboy and didn't want Ga Eul to get mixed up with him, but I take that back because he makes Ga Eul so happy, and for Woo Bin, He's always been a good friend to me, he always manages to fix the bad things that happens and keeps all of F4 together."

I smile,

I'm glad that my friends also became a huge part of Jan Di's life

"Does your mum still hate Jan Di? we heard about your story"

I answer

"No, My mum has a better relationship with me and Jan Di now, She still can get irritated about things but she cares about my family a lot and she has realized her mistakes."

"I have a question for Yi Jung"

A girl shouts out

"Yeah?" He takes the mic and looks at her

"What made you stop being a playboy"

"Oh this is embarrassing, Ga Eul stopped me, she made me realize that I was just taking my pain out on everything else, and not realizing that I was becoming like my dad, I freaked out and tried to make her leave but she never did, she continued to pursue me and I gave into my own feelings"

"Do you have any advice for us?"

A male student asks and everyone nods in agreement

I speak

"this is what Jan Di taught me"

"Although you're brought up in rich families, don't let that get to your head, if you continue to act cocky and arrogant, you'll realize that people don't want to be around you, instead they are just using you"

Yi Jung agrees with me then speaks about his own experience and advice

"Hmm, Don't play girls, it's not good to do and it just makes you even more lonely and you could miss out in meeting the girl meant for you"

Woo Bin is asked next

"It's important to have friends that you trust and care about especially while you go through high school then onto college or university, make sure you don't isolate yourself and instead make friends"

Ji Hoo answers

"I learned not to keep a grudge on someone, even if it's hard, try to find it in your heart to forgive people after understanding them"

Ga Eul is next

"I've learned that you shouldn't lie about things or hide anything from anyone, you will only suffer more and hurt the person you're lying to"

Then It's Jan Di

"I agree with Ga Eul but what I want to say is two things, Don't run away from your problems, they won't go away and it will make the matter worse and also to not take your life for granted, time passes fast, make sure to get the most out of your lives"

I smile and rub her shoulder

The students seem satisfied with our advice and then we talk about Luhan and Joon Seo before we leave

We take a walk across the campus

remembering all our memories here

Ga Eul sadly doesn't have many memories in this place since she didn't go here so she asks a lot of questions about the building

We hear noises and go to check it out

"You're so annoying"

a girl yells at a guy

"Your just a girl with no money, what would you know"

she kicks him

"Omg a mini Jan Di and Jun Pyo"

I look at Woo Bin who made the comment then laugh

It does seem like us

* * *

**Jan Di Pov**

The girl is coming our way as she passes me I whisper in her ear

as she passes me I whisper in her ear

"You'll regret that when you fall in love with him"

She looks horrified like I did

"No way!, I would rather die than date that cocky guy"

I laugh

that's exactly what I thought

"Oh it's a white butterfly"

I look at where Luhan pointed to

it is indeed a white butterfly that has landed on Joon Seo's pram

Joon Seo, meet your brother Sung Min

**The END**

* * *

So after about a year or so I finally finished this story,

Let's clear some things up

-Joon Seo is their second child(since Sung Min is still classed as her first baby although he passed away

-Luhan is definitely Yi Jung and Ga Eul's child

-Sung-min was cremated(so that's why his ashes are in the bottle rather than them visiting a grave)

-Yes Jan Di's family and Jun Pyo's family still exist, I just didn't write about them

-Anything else your confused about please message me so I can explain,

Thank you so much for following my story although I was bad at updating often, I'm happy and sad that it has ended, I have started writing a few stories already but I'm not sure which one I'll post first, One if for bof and the other is for masters sun and goong,

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! ^_^

Please if you have stories, post them to me so I can read them, I like a lot of Asian drama fanfics,


End file.
